How Deep Is Your Love?
by dinosoprano
Summary: Teddy Lupin has grown up pretty normal, but they're in the middle of a nasty rebellion. Can Teddy find true love and avoid the pending disaster that may not be a rebellion at all, but another war? Sequel to Nymph though it can be read seperate.
1. Let's Get It Started

Author's note: I don't own Harry Potter, no matter how much I wish I did. I hope you enjoy this fanfic that is mostly about Teddy, but does involve more than them. I've been dying to write this, so here it goes. I thought I'd change the beginning of this chapter because a better idea hit me while I was working at the dinosaur quarry in the hot sun. I hope you like the change!

Chapter 1: Let's Get It Started

Harry was running at top speed through Diagon Alley, Ron hot on his heels. They dodged and jumped and ducked their way through the milling crowd. Many witches and wizards stared at them.

"Move!" Harry yelled at a particularly stubborn witch. "I'm an Auror, get out of the way!"

The moment Harry said this, the crowd parted. Harry continued to shout that he was an Auror as he pelted down the street. A child crossed in front of him and he leapt over her, leaving her parents very angry.

"Sorry, it's an emergency! Auror business!" he called over his shoulder. Soon he reached a store that the door was just closing on and he rushed to keep it open long enough for him to slip in. He dashed down an aisle and grabbed a plastic bag, and ran back to the counter to find a long line. He stared in frustration.

"Can't the Chosen One walk into a store without having to wait in line? It's an emergency!" he shouted over the crowd. The wizard at the counter's jaw dropped.

"Mr. Potter! Of course, move let him come forward," he said. Harry pushed his way to the front and slammed the bag down.

"10 Sickles," the wizard said. Harry flung down the money and dashed out again…just to run into Ron.

"Did you get them?" he gasped. Harry held up the bag and the two Apparated to a small neighborhood with neat little houses. They pelted up the street and ran into the most over colored house Harry had ever seen. The moment he opened the door a foul smell reached his nostrils. A woman kneeling on the floor looked up.

"Oh good, you got them," she said grabbing the bag of diapers and ripping them open. Harry and Ron held their hands over their noses.

"That's foul," Ron said in a muffled voice.

"I told you it was an emergency," Harry said. "We should have bought Fabreeze."

Andromeda stood up with the offending diaper and rolled her eyes.

"This is why Ted had to change Nymphadora, because he complained of the smell," she said, walking upstairs to dispose of the diaper in the diaper genie.

Harry looked down at the baby lying on the floor, smiling innocently.

"You are one foul little boy, Teddy," he said. Teddy laughed and his hair flashed yellow.

"He thinks it's funny," Ron said incredulously.

"He doesn't think he did anything wrong, that's why," Harry said, kneeling down and picking Teddy up. Teddy struggled.

"Mooey, Mooey!" he shouted pointing at the floor.

"What's a Mooey?" Ron asked. Harry bent down and picked up a stuffed wolf.

"Moony," he said giving the child his toy.

Harry hadn't seen Molly this excited since Ginny had told her she was dating him. She was flushed with anticipation as she hovered around the green door waiting anxiously for her son to come out and tell them what was going on.

Harry had been tucking Teddy into bed when a silver weasel had flown through the curtained window and spoken with Arthur's voice.

"The baby's coming! I know it's late, but Fleur asked for me to grab you!"

The excited voice had woken Teddy, who hardly ever cried, and made him whimper. He had never seen a Patronus before and it frightened him. Harry had picked up the two-year-old and Flooed to St. Mungo's Hospital. Twelve hours later, he sat in a hard green chair, his left arm numb from Teddy's dead weight. Bill still hadn't made an appearance yet.

"I hope everything's going all right," Molly fretted.

"Molly, you were in labor for 36 hours with Bill, everything's fine," Arthur assured her. He too sat in a chair, holding a sleeping red-headed girl. Molly smiled fondly at her.

"The poor dear, if her mother wasn't working I'd say take her straight home and to bed!" she said.

"Molly, you know Giselle wanted to see her knew cousin. She told me herself that Teddy wasn't fun to play with," he winked at Harry.

Teddy was a bit of a pest. He liked to play tricks on Giselle because she was quite gullible. Giselle didn't find it funny at all. Harry had jokingly told Teddy that if he didn't stop picking on her, somebody would turn around and do the same to him.

The green door opened and everyone tensed. A Healer came out holding a blue bundle. She smiled sweetly.

"You aren't the Blevins, are you?" she asked.

"No, we're the Weasleys." George said as if this was obvious (which it should have been). "Oh, and the Potters and the Lupins," he added, winking at Harry and his sleeping godson. The Healer looked surprised.

"Harry Potter? What on earth are you doing here?" she asked.

"Er…seeing my friend's baby," Harry stated confused. Was that not obvious either?

"Oh, of course, well congratulations," she said to the group as a whole as she walked away.

"What a bimbo," George muttered. Molly tapped him disapprovingly.

"She was just being polite, did you see those bags? She's probably been here all night!"

"Like we haven't?" Ginny mumbled so that only Harry, Ron, and Hermione could hear.

The doors opened again and another Healer came out.

"I'm looking for Doug Snider, have you seen him?" she asked.

"Er, I think he went to the lobby to find his mother. I think she was lost," Arthur said.

The Healer rolled her eyes.

"That man…if you see him, tell him it's a girl," And she strode back behind the green door.

"One hell of a night for births, huh?" Ron asked.

"It would seem that way," Harry said, shifting Teddy so that he slept more on his chest than his arm. George looked sympathetic.

"Do you want me to take him for a bit?" he asked.

"It would be helpful, thanks," Harry said. George got up from the couch and took the sleeping toddler in his arms. He settled back down, bearing most of Teddy's weight on his legs, placing his head on the arm of the couch.

Several hours, a few toddler fits about being hungry, potty breaks and grumblings later, the doors opened again. Bill came out looking harassed. Molly jumped up immediately looking worried.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"The contractions still haven't changed. It's been nearly forty-eight hours and nothing's changed!" he sat down in Molly's vacated seat. He rubbed his temples as his mother and father tried to soothe him. Hermione and Ginny exchanged nervous glances. Teddy and Giselle, who were playing with the blocks Harry had brought along just in case, didn't seem to feel the tension and fear. Harry glanced at Ron. He looked pale and worried. It was well known that he nursed a soft spot for Fleur, though not a very romantic one anymore.

"What's wrong? It can't be too soon, can it?" Arthur asked. Bill shook his head.

"On the contrary, her due date was April 27th," he said frazzled. The green doors burst open and an elderly Healer came out. He smiled kindly.

"Mr. Weasley, good news, the contractions have grown closer together. We think the baby's nearly here."

Bill was out of his seat faster than a Snitch. The Healer barely noticed that his quarry had bolted past him. He smiled kindly to everyone else and followed the father-to-be.

Molly sat back down looking relieved.

"I hope, for Fleur's sake mostly, that the baby is almost here," she said. "The poor thing must be exhausted!"

"I would be," George muttered. Percy nudged him slightly. George glared but then went back to reading the paper he'd nicked off a passing Healer. Percy and George had become quite close, strange as it was to the rest of the family. They were affected most by Fred's untimely death, George, because Fred had been his identical twin and Percy because he'd seen it happen.

Not more than twenty minutes later, the elderly Healer came back smiling widely.

"Congratulations! It's a girl!" he announced. Ginny and Hermione squealed in delight. George whooped and Percy grinned madly. Harry and Ron smiled broadly to each other and then their girls. Molly sighed loudly and Arthur kissed her cheek tenderly.

"The grandparents and other family may see them now," The Healer said.

"Er, actually, all of us are family." Arthur said awkwardly. The Healer's eyes widened.

"Well, in that case, go in twos and threes," he suggested, leading Molly and Arthur through the doors.

"Blimey, was that the longest wait ever or what?" Ron said. Harry nodded. He wasn't really paying attention. He was remembering another birth…a very different one.

_There was a bang on the front door. Everyone's head turned toward it. Fleur came running out of the kitchen, looking frightened; Bill jumped to his feet, his wand pointing at the door; Harry, Ron, and Hermione did the same. Silently Griphook slipped beneath the table, out of sight._

"_Who is it?" Bill called._

"_It is I, Remus John Lupin!" called a voice over the howling wind. Harry experienced a thrill of fear; what had happened? "I am a werewolf, married to Nymphadora Tonks, and you, the Secret-Keeper of Shell Cottage, told me the address and bade me come in emergency!"_

"_Lupin," muttered Bill, and he ran to the door and wrenched it open._

_Lupin fell over the threshold. He was white-faced, wrapped in a traveling cloak, his graying hair windswept. He straightened up, looked around the room, making sure of who was there, then cried aloud, "It's a boy! We've named him Ted, after Dora's father!"_

Harry grinned at the thought of what Remus had asked of him, even though Harry had chased him out of Grimmauld Place, calling him a coward.

"_You'll be godfather? He said as he released Harry._

"_M-me?" stammered Harry_

"_You, yes, of course—Dora quite agrees, no one better-"_

"_I—yeah—blimey-"_

Harry remember how caught off guard he'd been. He hadn't even remembered that Tonks had been expecting.

"Harry!" Harry jerked and looked at Ron.

"Are you coming or do I have to take both pesky two-year-olds?" he asked.

"Sorry," Harry apologized. He quickly picked up Teddy as Ron picked up Giselle and they made their way through the double door after the Healer. He led them down a hallway to the second to last room. The light green sign read: Room 12, Birthing Ward. Inside, Bill was talking quietly to Fleur as he held her hand. She was a right mess, considering her slivery blonde hair was generally shiny and straight, her skin usually shone and she was typically very petite. Now her hair was tangled and plain, her skin was covered in sweat and she still looked quite pregnant. In the small bed between the happy couple lay a sleeping pink bundle. Fleur looked up as they entered.

"'Arry, you made it!" she exclaimed happily.

"Teddy would have killed me otherwise; he wanted to see the baby," Harry chuckled.

"I'm afraid she's sleeping now, but we could annoy 'er jus' zis once," Fleur said cheerfully. She sat up gingerly.

"I'll get her," Bill said patiently. He gently picked up the tiny bundle and placed her in her mother's arms.

Teddy and Giselle were placed on the bed. They crawled up to the baby.

"She's pink!" Giselle squealed happily. Fleur smiled.

"Most babies are, Giselle," Fleur explained.

"Was I?" Giselle asked.

"Oui, of course you were," Fleur answered.

"I wasn't…boys aren't pink," Teddy said defiantly. Harry repressed a laugh, as did Bill.

"Of course you weren't, you were born blue," Harry teased. Teddy looked horrified.

"No I wasn't!"

"Suit yourself," Harry said.

"Would you like to hold her?" Bill asked Harry.

"I'd better not today, I didn't tell Andromeda where we were so I ought to get back to Grimmauld Place before she panics," Harry replied.

"Yes, you'd better. I've seen her panic attacks. Dora was quite good at causing them," he winked. Harry smirked and picked up Teddy.

"You ready to see Grandma?" he asked the little boy.

"Wait, what's her name?" Teddy asked Fleur.

"Victoire," Fleur answered "Victoire Mai."


	2. There's Your Trouble

Author's note: I don't own Harry Potter, no matter how much I wish I did. I hope you enjoy this fanfic that is mostly about Teddy, but does involve more than them. I've been dying to write this, so here it goes. If you've picked up on it, yes, the title and the chapters are song titles. How Deep is Your Love is a Beegees song, Let's Get It Started is a Black-Eyed Peas song, and There's Your Trouble is a Dixie Chicks song.

Chapter Two: There's Your Trouble

Harry was sitting in his office thinking about the previous day. He had set up a romantic dinner (with Teddy's help) to prepare himself for one of the biggest questions he could ever ask. Ginny had found the whole thing quite sweet and, for the first time in Harry's life, he had seen tears in her eyes as he knelt on one knee. She had said yes as fast as she could and then smothered him in kisses.

He smiled at the memory. Someone knocked on the door, jolting Harry out of his daydream.

"Er…come in," he said sheepishly. Ron opened the door. He smirked.

"So, you finally had the guts to ask her, huh?" he asked.

"It didn't take me nearly as long to ask her out as it did for you," Harry pointed out.

"Ah," Ron held up a finger. "But I was engaged first."

Harry just shook his head. Ron and Hermione were one special couple. They needed more nudges than the Cannons had losses.

"Was there something job related you needed, or were you just coming to taunt me?" Harry asked. Ron suddenly looked grave.

"Tony was out at lunch when a disturbance occurred in Diagon Alley. A lot of the goblins have deserted their posts at Gringotts and it seems that goblins all over the country are joining some great rebellion."

"Where are they meeting?" Harry asked.

"No one knows…goblins are very good at hiding their trail when they want to. This isn't some 17th century rebellion with lots of bloodshed. They've learned from wizards how to operate…I think the Second Wizarding War gave them ideas," Ron said darkly.

"Well, at least we know they can't create Horcruxes," Harry sighed. And to think his life was getting better…

"Do we have any idea who they'll target?" Harry asked pulling out a piece of parchment.

"Well, the Ministry…I mean they are the ones suppressing them. I suppose…well…you…" he trailed off.

"Why me?" Harry paused. "You know what, never mind," he said writing his own name down.

Ron laughed. "We only broke into Gringotts and escaped on a dragon," he said. Harry smiled.

"Well, we need to protect our families at least…and warn Kingsley. Could you send Tony up there?" he asked.

"On it, _Boss_," Ron emphasized. He loved making fun of Harry's disbelief in becoming the Head Auror.

Harry leaned back in his chair as Ron left. The goblins just had to rebel, didn't they? Only one goblin, as far as Harry knew, had died in the last war. "What do you want?" he murmured to the wall. Goblins had wanted freedom to use wands, had wanted freedom from prejudice, but was that what they were looking for now?

Sighing, Harry got up and began to search for his cell phone. Hermione had found a way to use magic to charge the phones. Harry soon found it under a pile of papers he needed to still go through and began to dial Hermione's number.

"Hello?" came Hermione's voice after the second ring.

"I need you to get me everything you can on goblin rebellions," Harry told her.

"Okay…do I want to know?" she asked.

"You'll find out soon enough I'd guess," Harry said sadly.

"Gornuk, can you tell me how the plan is going so far?" a pale woman asked a frightened goblin. She picked up a bag of Flamin' Hot Cheetos and popped a few into her mouth.

"M-madam, the g-g-goblins have almost all b-b-b-been g-gathered. They await your arrival," Gornuk flinched as the woman stood. She wore a long black silk dress with red trim. Her dark red hair was pulled up in an elegant bun and her black eyes roved over the shaking goblin.

"Good, while we set up this distraction, I want you to fetch an old friend of mine," the woman said evilly.

Andromeda was watching three kids out the kitchen window. A little red-headed girl, a blonde girl and a sandy-haired boy were playing in the backyard. Teddy snuck up behind the blonde and pinched her sides, making her squeal and swat at him. Giselle was rolling on the ground laughing. Andromeda just shook her head. Teddy and Victoire did not get along at all and no one knew why.

She knew her grandson only wanted to fit in. He felt awkward around other kids, especially when their parents were around. A boy up the street had been his only friend for a while…until his parents got divorced and his mother took him to Ireland with her.

Giselle got on with Teddy all right. They were both in similar predicaments; Giselle had never met her father, for, like Teddy's parents, he'd died in the second war. The two were very similar. Both didn't mind getting dirty, they ate pretty much the same foods (Teddy didn't like cooked meat) and both loved to torment Victoire.

Victoire was a different story. On the outside, she was the perfect angel; she did everything her parents told her, she ate all her vegetables, and she kept her room clean. Andromeda knew better. More than once, Victoire had lashed out viciously at Teddy. He may have been physically stronger, but Victoire knew his soft spot….his emotions. More than once she had sent him into a flood of tears.

Outside, Teddy and Giselle had run off into the tall grass behind Teddy's backyard. His grandfather had made his mother her own park so she wouldn't have to worry about her hair freaking out any kids and so accidental magic was not seen by the neighbors. Teddy led Giselle to a thick spot and crouched down. Giselle followed. Soon, a rustling told them Victoire had followed them.

"Guys, this isn't funny!" she shouted, putting her little hands on her hips. She looked around the empty meadow, between the tall trees. They were nowhere in sight. She could feel the fear sneaking up on her. She wasn't going to let it scare her. She was a big kid, and she would prove it to Teddy and Giselle. She would prove it to those snobs once and for all.

"I know you're there, now come out!" she shouted. Silence. Where were they? She could feel the sweat between her fingers. She took a hesitant step forward.

"BOO!" Teddy and Giselle shouted popping out of the grass. Victoire screamed. Teddy and Giselle burst out laughing. Victoire's lip trembled.

"That wasn't funny!" she said tearfully.

"Yes—it—was!" gasped Teddy.

"You should have—have seen your face!" Giselle screamed with mirth. Victoire turned around and dashed off to the house, tears falling down her face. Teddy stopped laughing.

"Do you think we hurt her feelings?" he asked.

"I hope so, she's been asking for a good scare since she yelled at you yesterday. She's mean to you…awful mean to you," Giselle answered.

"I know, you're right, why should I care? She's just a mean little four-year-old."

"That's right; now let's go play in the pond," Giselle grabbed Teddy's hand and they dashed to the pond a little further through the trees. The two took off their shoes and splashed and played the rest of the morning away.

Meanwhile, poor Victoire had run sobbing into the house. Andromeda had sat her down at the dining room table and given her a Calming Draught. When Victoire had calmed down, she told Andromeda what had happened. To be honest, Andromeda didn't see the problem, kids loved to jump and scare each other…and Victoire was no exception. But she bit her tongue and comforted her as best as she could.

At lunchtime, Teddy and Giselle came back. They were soaking wet and a little muddy.

"Teddy Remus Lupin, look at you!" Andromeda shouted. "Go upstairs this instant and change your clothes. Don't forget to wash your hands and face, you're filthy." Teddy left obediently. That was the one good thing about Teddy, he always listened. Andromeda turned to Giselle, who put her head down.

"You'll have to get changed and washed up too. I may have some old clothes of Nymphadora's that might fit you. Come along dear," Andromeda led Giselle out of the kitchen. Victoire smirked. She knew that they would eventually go to the pond and get dirty; they always did. She decided that running back to the house and pretending that Teddy had hurt her feelings would add to the trouble he'd be in after she and her cousin had left.

Teddy came downstairs first, in a t-shirt with a phoenix on it and blue jeans. He sat across from Victoire. They sat in silence a few moments until Teddy spoke.

"You weren't really upset, were you?" he asked. Victoire looked innocently at him.

"What do you mean? I'm sad cuz you're mean, that's what happens when you cry," she said. Teddy scowled.

"You were faking to get me into trouble, just like you did at Percy's wedding!" Teddy yelled.

"I was not! That really did hurt, the fork ripped my dress!" Victoire retorted.

"Well, you shouldn't have sat on it!" Teddy shouted.

"I wouldn't have sat on it if your mummy and daddy had learned you manners!" Victoire shouted back. Teddy blanched.

"Oops," Victoire said sweetly with an evil grin. "I forgot you don't have a mummy and daddy, do you?" Teddy glared. "Maybe if you did, you wouldn't be such a _boy_."

"What does that mean?" Teddy asked venomously.

"It means your mummy and daddy must have known what a brat you'd be so they purposely died," Victoire said importantly. Teddy's eyes filled with tears.

"That's not true," he whispered.

"Your daddy tried to run away. He didn't want you," Victoire spat.

"He did not!" Teddy shouted.

"Did too! Ask Uncle Harry!" Victoire shouted back.

"What on earth is going on in here?" Andromeda said above the din. Teddy bolted past her up the stairs nearly knocking Giselle down them. Andromeda looked sternly at Victoire.

"Don't think you'll get away with this. I'm writing your parents to come pick you up. You need to stop this nonsense," She turned on her heel and walked into the living room. Giselle glared at her cousin.

"Why do you hurt him? He only hurts you to get back at you. He likes you, a lot, and he tries to be your friend, but you won't let him be. Why not?"

Victoire shrugged. "I don't like him," she pouted. Giselle sat down looking cross.

"I used to not like him either, but then I changed my mind. He's a lot of fun when you aren't fighting with him," Giselle said.

"He's a boy! Why would I play with a smelly boy? They have cooties!" Victoire said stubbornly. Giselle rolled her eyes.

"I play with Teddy all the time! Do I have cooties?"

"Why do you think I don't play with you?" Victoire asked nastily. Giselle glared.

"You are a mean little girl. Maybe having both a mummy and daddy makes you that way. I'm glad I only have one…which means Teddy is two times as lucky." She got up and left to find Teddy. Victoire followed her cousin with her eyes, her jaw dropped.

"Teddy?"

Harry opened the door a little wider to allow himself to get in, and then he shut the door. Teddy was sitting on the windowsill the way Harry had as a kid. Harry sat on the bed and waited for Teddy to acknowledge him. Teddy glanced sideways, but continued to ignore his godfather and look out the window.

"So, Victoire was mean again today, was she?" Harry asked. Teddy didn't answer. "It would help if you told me what she said. I can make her stop," Suddenly Teddy burst into tears. Alarmed, Harry scooped up Teddy up and brought him over to the bed where he cuddled him until his crying quieted.

"It's okay Teddy…it's okay…I've got you…don't cry…shh…" Harry repeated until Teddy stopped. Teddy sniffled and hiccupped. Harry let go of him, careful to keep one arm around him to keep close.

"Now, what happened?" Harry asked soothingly. Teddy sniffled again.

"Vicky said—said that my mummy and daddy didn't l-love me," Teddy whispered, fresh tears leaking out of his eyes. He wiped them away angrily. Harry hugged him close.

"Oh, Teddy, of course they loved you. They loved you so much they were willing to die for you to make sure you grew up in a war-free time," he told his trembling godson.

"But Vicky said that my daddy tried to run away," Teddy cried. Harry sighed.

"He didn't," Harry lied. "He wanted to help me get my job done faster to make it safer for you, but he couldn't help, so he went home."

Harry cringed inside. _He's too young right now…eventually he'll know the truth. He'll know all about his dad when he's old enough._

"Okay, are you happy now?" Harry asked cheerfully. Teddy nodded. "All right, now it's time for bed. Do you have Moony?" Teddy climbed into bed and pulled his stuffed wolf out of his pillowcase, clutching it tightly. Harry threw the blankets over Teddy and kissed his forehead.

"I love you," Harry said.

"I love you too, Harry," Teddy said with a smile. Harry smiled too.

"Goodnight,"

"Sleep tight" Teddy said.

"Don't let the bed bugs bite," they said together. They laughed.

"I'll see you tomorrow, after I get my new dress robes, okay?"

Teddy nodded. Harry turned the lamp off and went into the hall. Victoire was standing there.

"Can I help you, fair maiden?" Harry asked. Victoire grinned.

"I'm spending the night. Maman and Papa told me I had to," she pouted. Harry knelt down in front of her.

"They probably want you two to finally get along without fighting," Harry said kissing her forehead. "I've got to go, pinky promise you won't upset Teddy?" He stuck out his pinky.

"Pinky promise," Victoire wrapped her tiny pinky around Harry's.

"Good, I'll see you tomorrow, no doubt," With that he left Victoire alone in the hall. Victoire knocked on Teddy's door and then walked in. Teddy had turned the light back on and was back on the windowsill staring at the full moon. He glared when Victoire came in.

"What do _you_ want?" he asked nastily.

"I'm sleeping over, Maman said I had to. What are _you_ doing?" Victoire asked shutting the door.

"I can't sleep," Teddy mumbled. Victoire walked over to the sill and tried to get up, but she was too short.

"Help me, Teddy," she whined. Teddy sighed and hopped down to give her a boost. Soon they were both sitting on the windowsill staring at the moon.

"Daddy can't sleep when the moon is out," Victoire said after a few minutes of silence.

"Hmph," Teddy said uninterested.

"He says it's cuz he was eated by a werewolf," Victoire continued.

"You mean bited," Teddy corrected. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Don't friends tell stories?" Victoire asked. Teddy stared at her. Then, slowly, a smile spread across his face.

"Yes, they do," he said.


	3. One Friend

Author's note: I don't own Harry Potter, no matter how much I wish I did. I hope you enjoy this fanfic that is mostly about Teddy, but does involve more than them. I've been dying to write this, so here it goes. I'm trying to make the chapters longer, so we'll see how that works. Please Review! The song One Friend is by Dan Seals and I think it really fits them do put the lyrics down. 

I always thought you were the best  
I guess I always will  
I always felt that we were blessed  
And I feel that way still  
Sometimes we took the hard road  
But we always saw it through  
If I had only one friend left  
I'd want it to be you

Sometimes the world was on our side  
Sometimes it wasn't fair  
Sometimes it gave a helping hand  
Sometimes we didn't care  
'Cause when we were together  
It made the dream come true  
If I had only one friend left  
I'd want it to be you

(Chorus)

Someone who understands me  
And knows me inside out  
Helps keep me together  
And believes without a doubt  
That I could move a mountain  
With someone to tell it to  
If I had only one friend left  
I'd want it to be you

(Repeat Chorus)

Chapter Three: One Friend

"Are you sure we won't get in trouble for being over here?" Victoire asked following Teddy into the woods by her grandparents' house.

"Of course not, I sneak…er…go out here all the time." Teddy stumbled and Victoire caught him.

"You're so clumsy." She stated, annoyed. Teddy kept walking.

"I can't help it, blame my mother." he said stubbing his toe on a tree root. He was now nine and Victoire was seven. The two had suddenly bonded to their parents (and grandparents) delight. Unfortunately, it just made them more mischievous. Yes, they still had their fights, Teddy usually ending up in tears, but not as much as the previous years. They had fallen into an almost accepting friendship.

"Ouch!" Victoire screamed as a branch came back and hit her in the face. "Teddy!"

"Sorry," Teddy sniggered.

"It's not funny!" Victoire said. Teddy stopped and turned around.

"It's not like I did it on purpose. Maybe if you stopped talking, you would have seen the branch coming." He reasoned.

"Are you saying I talk too much?" Victoire demanded. She was at least a full head shorter than Teddy, which wasn't saying much because Teddy was quite small for his age.

"You are a girl." Teddy pointed out. Victoire scowled and pushed past Teddy. She stumbled over a rock, but didn't slow down. Teddy stayed where he was, watching her with a smirk. Victoire stopped.

"Where are we going?" she asked turning around. Teddy laughed.

"Maybe I should lead." He said getting ahead of her. Victoire stuck her tongue out at him as he passed.

After about ten minutes, they came to a small creek. Victoire stared opened mouthed. There was a small a meadow on the other side of the creek. It was surrounded by trees, sunlight only shining on the meadow. Teddy took her hand and led her to a place where big rocks made a bridge over the creek. He let her cross first, and then he followed. Victoire knelt on the grass.

"It's so soft." She said.

"Yep, and there's all kinds of flowers here." Teddy said. It was true; it was covered in white carnations, red chrysanthemums, daisies, forget-me-nots, gardenias' heliotropes. Hibiscuses and red rose bushes grew along the edge of the creek.

"Oh, it's so pretty!" Victoire cried. She ran to smell as many of the flowers she could. "They smell pretty too!" she said. Teddy smiled and sat down. He loved this meadow for the peaceful environment. He figured he'd bring Victoire because he considered her his best friend. She came over a few minutes later and sat with him.

"Why did you bring me here?" she asked.

"I thought my best friend would like to see my quiet spot." Teddy said blushing.

"Really? I'm your best friend?" Victoire asked in shock. Teddy nodded, embarrassed. Victoire pecked both his cheeks in the French way.

"That's so nice." She said. "I'm glad I'm your best friend, cuz you're mine too."

"Really?" Teddy asked, looking at her wide-eyed.

"Duh, why do you think I fight with you?" she smiled.

"To annoy me," Teddy answered.

"Exactly, Daddy told me he was friends with your mummy and he used to fight with her all the time. He called it goofing around." Victoire explained.

"Your dad was friends with my mum?" Teddy asked in surprise. Victoire nodded.

"He liked your mummy a lot. He's sad she's not alive." She said quietly.

"Me too," Teddy whispered. Victoire slipped her hand into Teddy's and leaned her head against his shoulders.

"Promise me you'll always be my best friend?" she asked.

"Promise, nothing will change that." Teddy said.

"Good." Victoire said.

"We should go back; I don't want Harry to yell at me again. Last time he woke up Albus." Teddy laughed.

"Okay," Victoire said hopping up after him. They crossed the creek again, looking one more time at their very own secret garden.

"Have fun, and don't go too close to the cliff. Merlin knows with your balance you'd plunge right into the ocean and your mother will have my head when I see her again." Harry said kissing Teddy good-bye.

"I won't, Vic and I are going to the beach with Bill and Dominique and Louis." Teddy said. "He won't let me fall."

"That's right, because he doesn't want to face your mother's wrath either." Harry chuckled. "I'll pick you up around dinnertime."

"Okay, bye!"

"Bye."

Harry Disapparated and Teddy knocked on the front door of Shell Cottage. Fleur opened the door.

"'Arry dropped you off, deedn't 'e?" she asked. Teddy nodded. "'E eez so careless sometimes. Come een."

Teddy ran into the house straight for the sitting room. Bill was in their tying Louis's hair back. Dominique was tying one of her shoes, a blue basket next to her covered in Quidditch pictures. Her silky blonde hair was pulled back into pigtails and her freckle free face shone with the perfume she had thought she was grown up enough to use. Victoire was nowhere to be seen.

Teddy sat on the floor at Dominique's feet. Dominique was a year younger than Victoire. She was her sister's complete opposite. She loved getting dirty and playing sports. Her favorite color was blue and she had a wickedly accurate fist. Victoire was more lady-like, though Teddy had managed to open her up to dirt. Her favorite color was pink and she had a wickedly sharp tongue. Louis was more like Dominique, whom he was two years younger. He was close to his cousin, James Potter, and the two got up to so much mischief that when one got caught and punished, the other was too. He had long red hair like his father, and freckles like Victoire. All three had blue eyes.

"All done, okay, where's Vic?" Bill asked, finishing with his son. Dominique shrugged.

"I think she can't find her shell basket." Dominique muttered concentrating on her shoelace. "Teddy, can you help me?" she asked. Teddy nodded and began to fix the knot Dominique had created.

"Victoire, we're leaving, hurry up!" Bill shouted up the stairs.

"But I can't find my basket!" came Victoire's hysterical voice. Teddy finished tying Dominique's shoe and went over to Bill.

"Vic, you left it at my house!" He shouted. "I have it right here!"

Victoire bounded down the stairs and almost crashed headlong into Teddy. Bill caught her and swung her down to the floor. Teddy led her to the living room where her flowery pink basket sat beside Dominique's blue one.

"Thank you Teddy!" she shouted kissing his cheeks. It had become a habit with her in the past year. She ran to get it. Louis and Dominique had gotten up and walked over to the front door. Bill went outside with them. Teddy waited for Victoire.

"Vic, Teddy, come on!" Bill called from outside.

"Coming!" Teddy shouted back. Victoire ran after Teddy to the side of the house where the other three were standing.

"Finally," Dominique said.

"Shut up, Nikki." Victoire said sticking out her tongue. Dominique copied her sister.

"All right, cut it out you two, let's go." Bill said sternly. He headed for the cliff. Louis tottered after him on his short four-year-old legs. Dominique followed then Teddy and Victoire.

"I hope I find a pearl this time." Victoire said dreamily.

"Why, isn't it just clam spit and dirt?" Teddy asked. Victoire sighed dramatically.

"Maman told me that a white pearl, given to another person is a sign of friendship." She explained.

"You want to give somebody _else_ a ball of clam spit and dirt?" Teddy asked incredulously. Victoire rolled her eyes and hit his arm.

"Not just anybody, it has to be given to your _best_ friend." She emphasized.

"Oh, you want to give _me_ a ball of clam spit and dirt?" Teddy corrected himself. Victoire smacked him.

"Would you stop that!" she said exasperatedly. Teddy laughed.

"All right, I promise I'll keep it if you find one." He said.

"Good, and if you find one?" she asked, her eyebrows raised.

"I'll give it to Nikki." Victoire shoved him again. "I'm kidding; of course I'd give it to you."

Victoire smiled, slipping her arm through his. "Then we really will be best friends." She said happily.

"We already are best friends; we don't need a pearl to tell us that." Teddy said.

"No, but it's kind of like when people get married. You wear a ring to show you're married, but even if you lose the ring, you're still married. It's just a—a-"

"Symbol?" Teddy asked.

"Ezacly!" Victoire said. "A sibol."

"_Symbol_, there's a 'm' in there," Teddy corrected her. "Man, who taught you how to talk?" he asked.

"You did," Victoire said. Teddy stopped.

"Oh,"

"Come on," Victoire tugged on his arm to keep him moving. They were almost to the beach. Once they hit level ground, Victoire took off to the edge of the water. She slipped her sandals off and dipped her bare feet in the cold waves. Dominique was already splashing her father as she searched for shells. Louis had gone to his tidal pool to look at the sea urchins and starfish. Teddy took off his shoes and left them beside Victoire's. He splashed in after her.

"Look, this is a big one!" Victoire said showing Teddy the conch shell she'd found.

"Be careful Vic; make sure it really is empty! The animals that live in that type of shell are poisonous!" Bill called from the beach.

"Okay!" Victoire called back. She turned to Teddy. "How do we tell?" Victoire asked. Teddy took it. He put his ear to the closed end of the shell. With his super sensitive ears, he would know if there was something in there. Empty. Teddy stuck his fingers inside the shell.

"Teddy, what are you doing?" Victoire asked nervously.

"Just check-ahhh!" he screamed. Victoire screamed too. Bill came running from the beach. By the time he reached the two kids, Teddy was laughing and Victoire was red in the face.

"That was too funny!" he shouted. Bill relaxed when he realized Teddy had been joking. _Already a Marauder_ he thought.

"That was not funny! I thought you were hurt!" Victoire sounded close to tears. Teddy stopped laughing. He quickly hugged her.

"Sorry, it was just so…" he couldn't find the word.

"Opportune, I think is the word you're looking for." Bill said. "How about we don't do that anymore, okay?"

"Okay," Teddy agreed. Bill headed back to shore. Teddy let go of Victoire. "I really am sorry; I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's okay, it was kind of funny." Victoire said with a small smile. Teddy returned it.

"Come on, let's find those pearls." He said grabbing her hand and leading her into slightly deeper water. After hours of cracking open oysters (Bill showed them what they looked like), Victoire finally screamed excitedly. "Teddy, I found one!" she said. Teddy rushed over. In Victoire's tiny palm lay a shiny white pearl.

"Here, it wasn't even in a shell, it was on this rock!" she put in his hand.

"Yay, my very own ball of clam spit and dirt!" he said. Victoire sighed audibly and continued to look for pearls and shells. Teddy went back to the oyster he'd found and cracked it open. Inside of it sat two pearls: one white, one…pink.

"Here, Vic, I found two for you!" Teddy shouted over his shoulder. Victoire splashed over.

"Two, but I only need…" she stopped. "You found those together?" she asked.

"Yes, why?" Teddy said. Victoire grabbed the white pearl.

"You keep the pink one, Maman told me that when you give someone a pink pearl, it means you love them." She explained.

"But I…"

"Let me say it again, it can't be like a daddy or a cousin or something." She said.

"Oh," Teddy stared at the pearl. He had to give it to a girl eventually. He doubted he would ever remember it.

Victoire clung to her father's hand looking all over the platform. There were so many kids! How was she supposed to find Teddy? She looked all over for his sandy brown head, but there were so many! Panic coursed through her veins. The first whistle blew. She jumped.

"Papa, I don't see him!" she whined.

"Calm down, I can see Grandromeda." Bill soothed his daughter. Grandromeda was the name Teddy and Victoire had made to make her sound cooler.

"Where?" Victoire asked.

"Vic!" Teddy shouted, waving at her. A wide smile split her face. She let go of her father's hand and ran into Teddy's arms. They hugged for a long time. When they let go, Harry and Bill quickly looked away from each other. Victoire bit her lip.

"Promise me you won't forget me." She said.

"I won't, I have my pearl right here." Teddy showed her the watch Harry had given him. Held in place inside the face was the pearl Victoire had given him. She smiled.

"It won't matter how many new friends I make, you'll still be the best." Teddy assured her. The whistle blew again.

"Teddy, sweetheart, you don't want to miss the train when you're standing right next to it." Andromeda said kindly. Teddy nodded. He hugged Victoire again.

"Bye," he whispered.

"Bye," Victoire said trying not to cry. Teddy let go, grabbed his trunk and hauled it onto the train. He found a compartment and put his trunk in the baggage rack. Then he opened the window and stuck his head and arm out to wave goodbye. As the train began to slowly chug its way out of the station, Teddy kept his eyes on Victoire. He was going to miss her. Would she remember him? Victoire chased after the train waving goodbye. Teddy smiled, yes she would. And with that reassuring thought, he sat down as the train sped across the open country.

Author's Note: So here's a explanation for the flowers:

White carnation: Pure, Sweet love, innocence

Red Chrysanthemum: I love you

Daisy: gentle innocence, loyal love

Forget-Me-Not: Faithful love, memories

Gardenia: I love in secret

Heliotrope: devotion, eternal love

Red Rose: Love


	4. I Will Remember You, Will You Remember M

Author's note: I don't own Harry Potter, no matter how much I wish I did. I hope you enjoy this fanfic that is mostly about Teddy, but does involve more than them. I've been dying to write this, so here it goes. This chapter will be split between Teddy's POV and Victoire's POV. The song is by Sarah McLauchlan.

Chapter 4: I Will Remember You, Will You Remember Me?

The train sped on. Teddy had already changed. He was staring out the window thinking about how it would be four months until he saw Victoire again. He hoped that too much hadn't changed between them; it had taken four years to gain a wobbly relationship, and then another two to consider each other best friends. He didn't want two years of separation to ruin all of that.

"Excuse me!" a boy shouted, shaking Teddy out of his reverie. The boy was shorter than Teddy by a few inches. He had dark brown hair, brown eyes, and cream-colored skin.

"Yes?" Teddy asked. The boy's jaw had dropped. Teddy checked his appearance. Did he have something on his face?

"You're Harry Potter's godson!" the boy shouted. Teddy blinked at the boy.

"So?" he said confused. The boy came in and put his luggage up, not bothering to ask if it was open. He sat down opposite Teddy.

"So, you're famous!" the boy said excitedly. "By the way, I'm Max, Max Peterson," he held out his hand. Teddy wasn't sure he wanted to shake the boy's hand. He grasped it saying. "Ted-"

"Teddy Lupin, yeah, I know," Max cut across him. They let go of each other's hands. "I can't believe we're in the same year! I thought you were a whole lot older than me!"

"Er, if I had been, my parents wouldn't be the same people; they only met two years before I was born," Teddy said. Inside he smacked himself. Why was he telling this Max kid _that_?

"Oh, well, that explains it. Anyway, I can't wait for Hogwarts, can you?" Max didn't sound like he was going to stop anytime soon. _Why did Giselle have to be born in October?_ He thought desperately. The glass door opened again and a blonde boy entered.

"Can I sit with you?" he asked boldly.

"Yes," Teddy said quickly. _Anything to get Max to shut up_. The blonde boy came in and packed up his trunk and a squawking eagle owl. He sat down beside Max.

"Sorry about Norbert, but he hates traveling," The boy said. "I'm Kevin Schmidt," He shook Max's and Teddy's hands as they told him their names. "Wow, are you really Teddy Lupin? You actually live with Harry Potter?" Kevin asked.

"Er, only on weekends, and when my grandmother has a weird shift," Teddy answered. How come Harry had never told him he was just as famous as himself?

"My Uncle teaches at Hogwarts," Kevin was saying when Teddy focused back on the conversation. "Professor Harving, my mother's brother. He teaches Transfiguration."

"Is he as good as Professor McGonagall was?" Teddy asked. He liked McGonagall. She had come over for dinner once or twice and given him a color changing quill for his tenth birthday.

"I suppose so, though I suppose I'm sort of biased anyway," Kevin answered.

"Wow, so that means you already know all of his tricks. You know how to avoid turning in homework and stuff," Max said. Teddy rolled his eyes.

"I know six teachers, but they've never mentioned anything about school," he said. Max's eyes practically popped out of his head.

"You know _six_ teachers?" he asked.

"Who?" Kevin asked skeptically.

"Professor Finch-Fletchy, she went to school with Harry, she teaches Muggle Studies and is Head of Hufflepuff. Professor Flitwick, he came to a Weasley picnic to congratulate Harry on becoming Head Auror, he teaches Charms and is Head of Ravenclaw. Professor Hagrid, he's one of Harry's closest friends, he comes over for Christmas every other year, and he teaches Care of Magical Creatures. Professor Longbottom, he and Harry were in the same year and House at school, they're very close; he teaches Herbology and is Head of Gryffindor. Professor Slughorn collected my grandmother, my father, and Harry into his ridiculous Slug Club, try to avoid him, he teaches Potions and is Head of Slytherin. And finally, Professor McGonagall, who has a soft spot for me since my parents were some of her favorite students, she's the Headmistress," Teddy told them importantly.

The other two stared in awe. Teddy couldn't stand it. He stood up. Max snapped back to reality.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I need to use the restroom," Teddy invented. He opened the glass door and turned down the corridor. He walked a few feet before he heard a commotion.

"Ickle firstie having problems with her pigtails?" a burly fifth year Slytherin asked. His friend guffawed stupidly. A little girl with platinum blonde hair squealed as the fifth year used his wand to pull her hair.

"Leave her alone!" Teddy shouted. The fifth years stopped and stared stupidly at him. Then the burly one smiled wickedly.

"Well, if it isn't the famous Harry Potter's ickle godson," he said. The girl looked terrified. There was something distinctly Victoire about this girl. Maybe it was the blonde hair and blue eyes, maybe it was her expression, but either way, these bullies had no reason to bother her.

"She didn't do anything to you!" Teddy shouted. The two fifth years laughed.

"I would have thought her filthy blood was reason enough," they laughed harder.

Teddy pulled out his wand. It was scratched and marked with use, for it had belonged to his father. The fifth years laughed even harder, if that was possible.

"Aw, he thinks he can jinx us," the friend said.

"I know some pretty good ones," Teddy said confidently, even though inside he had turned to jelly. True, he had read about the spells and practiced saying them, but he'd never performed one.

"Chauve-souris flegme!" Teddy shouted. Bat-bogeys zoomed out the wand at an alarming speed. The fifth years looked shocked. They hardly had time to dodge the bogeys. The girl screamed and ran toward Teddy. He shoved her behind him as the bogeys dived-bombed the bullies.

"Come on, let's get out of here," Teddy whispered to her. She nodded terrified. Teddy took her hand like he had done with Victoire so many times. When they had gone pretty far, the girl pulled him into a compartment with a boy in it. He looked up from his Chocolate Frog Cards.

"There you are Violet, I were worried," The brown-haired boy said. "I thought you had gotten lost on the way to the bathroom."

"No, I was just harassed by a couple of Slytherin wannabes," Violet huffed sitting down next to the l boy. He was looking at Teddy.

"Who's that, your savior?" he snickered. Violet glared.

"No, not really. He's just another boy showing off for a girl's sake," she sneered.

"A simple thank you would suffice," Teddy huffed. Violet ignored him.

"Ah, do you have a Dumbledore?" the boy asked Violet. She shook her head.

"No, he's not made very much anymore. He's a rare card, very valuable if you have one," Violet said sadly.

"He can't be that rare, Ron Weasley has about a hundred of him," Teddy said. They stared at him. The boy's jaw actually fell open.

"Simon, shut your mouth, you look like an idiot," Violet spat. The brown-haired boy shut his mouth.

"You know Ron Weasley?" Simon asked.

"Yes, I go over to his house for dinner when Ginny doesn't want to cook,"' Teddy said.

"You know the Potters?" Simon gasped.

"I…" Teddy stopped. "Don't you know who I am?" he asked. He was starting to think this was some sort of joke.

"No…" Simon began. Violet sat up suddenly.

"You're Teddy Lupin?" she asked incredulously.

"Yeah, so what?" Teddy asked defensively. Violet shrugged.

"The way they talk about you, I was expecting someone taller…and cuter."

Teddy felt himself go red. Sure, his dad had been rather tall, but his mother was average. And what did she mean by _cuter_?

"Who's…oh, you're Harry Potter's godson," Simon said. Teddy was beginning to feel that most of his year was full of idiots. The dumb and talkative kind.

"Are you going to sit down?" Violet asked suddenly. Teddy gaped at her. Hadn't she just insulted him? And now she was being polite?

"I guess," Teddy sat on the opposite seat from the other two. He watched them continue to swap cards.

"So, how do you know each?" he asked.

"We're next door neighbors," Simon answered. "We've practically grown-up together."

Teddy suddenly felt very alone. These two best friends were able to go to school with each other. His had two more years. He watched for a little bit before deciding to take a nap.

"Teddy, wake up," Teddy opened his eyes. Simon was standing over him.

"Want any sweets?" he asked. Teddy sat up and saw the trolley witch. Teddy saw the large chocolate bars and his mouth watered. He loved chocolate.

"Can I have two of the Honeydukes Chocolate Bars?" he asked fishing for change. The other two watched him in awe. None of them had that much money. When Teddy had his chocolate and the trolley had gone, Simon spoke up.

"Did Harry give you that money?" he asked.

"No," Teddy said through a mouthful of chocolate. "My granmomer inherided duh Bwack famiwee fortune," he swallowed. "What?" he asked, for they were staring again. Violet looked pale.

"You're grandmother's a Black?" she asked.

"Yes, she's Sirius Black's cousin," Teddy said.

"The not-so guilty convicted criminal, Sirius Black?" Simon asked excitedly.

"You idiot, of course it's that Sirius Black, how many Sirius Black's do you know?" Violet said.

"Three," Teddy said.

"Dang," Simon said.

"It's a family name," Teddy explained. The compartment door opened and Kevin and Max poked their heads in.

"There you are, what are you…" Max trailed off and stared at the people Teddy was sitting with.

"Nice crowd," Max commented. "A couple of wannabes," Max laughed at his own joke. Kevin bit his lip to prevent himself from laughing too, but Teddy knew he wanted to. Teddy stood up and glared.

"Get out," he said. "I don't like it when people make fun of other people," he said pointing out behind them. Max and Kevin looked at each other.

"Sorry, we didn't-"Max began.

"I haven't liked you since you opened that big mouth of yours, so get lost," Teddy said rather cruelly. Max looked extremely hurt. He edged his way out and ran back down to his compartment. Strangely, Teddy didn't feel sorry. Kevin looked angry.

"You didn't have to be rude," he said following his new friend. Teddy slammed the door shut behind them and sat back down. The two were staring again.

"What?" Teddy huffed.

"Why did you stand up for us? You don't even know us," Simon asked.

"I know what it's like for someone to judge you for your family ties," Teddy said. The other two smiled.

Teddy was standing beside his new friends waiting to be Sorted. Several first years kept staring at the ceiling, others looked at the other students, and still others looked like they might be sick. Simon was really jumpy, it was annoying Violet, who looked ready to pounce on him and still his motion. Teddy was feeling sick. How would the Hat know where to put him? He had a family member in each House: his grandmother had been a Slytherin, yes at first it was just to follow her sister, but later she used her ambitious streak to gain the love of his grandfather. Teddy was ambitious, he hadn't told his grandmother yet, but he wanted to be an Auror like his mother. His grandfather was in Ravenclaw. Teddy was smart…extremely smart, but Hermione had been the brightest witch of her age and she had been Sorted into Gryffindor, the House of his father. He had heard a lot about Gryffindor, true, Teddy was a little attached to the House, but was he really brave enough to go there? His dad was, because he had gone against the odds as one of the few werewolves to ever go to school. Harry had been, he had defeated the darkest wizard ever known, and Ron and Hermione had followed him. Teddy didn't know if he was cut out to be a Gryffindor. Every time Victoire had made fun of him as kids he had run crying to his grandmother. When he got hurt, he ended up whining to Harry. He never stood up for himself unless Giselle…or later, Victoire…had been there. Did that mean he was Hufflepuff material? Not necessarily, his mother had been very brave, braver than his father. But she was loyal too, never wavering from her husband or the Order. Teddy was loyal; he would defend Victoire or any of the Weasleys any day. Not to mention his new friends.

The Great Hall doors opened and Professor Longbottom came in looking slightly irritated that Peeves had taken off with the Sorting stool, which he carried in one hand, the ratty Sorting Hat in the other. He smiled when he saw Teddy and gave him a wink. Teddy felt his heart lighten. It didn't matter what House he was in, just like Harry had told him. He had friends here, and that's all that mattered.

Professor Longbottom placed the stool down in front of the line of first years and placed the Hat on it, pulling out a roll of parchment as he did so. He unrolled it and cleared his throat.

"Ames, Bonnie!"

A little girl, very plain looking with her brown hair, brown eyes and glasses walked up to the stool and put the Sorting Hat on.

"Hufflepuff!" the Hat shouted. And the Sorting began.

"Babcock, Margaret!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Is everyone going to be in Hufflepuff?" Simon joked. Teddy shrugged.

"Ballantyne, Callie!"

A haughty-looking girl with black braids came forward. Teddy wasn't sure, but he thought he knew what House she would be in.

"Slytherin!" the Hat shouted.

"Guess not," Teddy answered Simon.

"Blanch, Casius!"

An extremely tall first year with dark curls came forward. He didn't look creepy, but he didn't look nice either.

"Slytherin!"

"Maybe there won't be any Gryffindors of Ravenclaws this year," Simon whispered.

"Calhoun, Simon!"

Simon froze, so Teddy gave him a not so gentle push toward the stool. Simon stumbled forward and sat down. Professor Longbottom put the Hat on his head and it slid down to his ears. After a few seconds the Hat proclaimed:

"Gryffindor!" Simon smiled in relief as he ran to join the red and gold clad table. Teddy and Violet clapped for him.

"Carney, Felicity!"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Caycho, Elizabeth!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Clark, Melanie!"

"Slytherin!"

"Cominellis, Ike!" A tall black boy came forward and was Sorted into Ravenclaw almost the moment the Hat touched his head. Zeke Conklin, who looked like he could be Ike's cousin, was Sorted into Hufflepuff right after him. Then Teddy froze as he heard the next name called.

"Dolohov, Alexander!" Professor Longbottom said his name stiffly, and Teddy knew why. This boy's father had been a Death Eater. A haughty boy with brown hair and blue eyes came forward. He sat with perfect posture and hardly put the Hat on before it yelled, "Slytherin!" The boy smirked and joined the green and silver. Teddy followed his progress with a steely gaze. Violet tapped his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" she asked. Teddy nodded.

"I'll explain later," He muttered. Violet didn't look so sure.

Greer, Hills, Ibok, Kronburger, and Laubaugh were all Sorted into Gryffindor while Hottel and Kramer went to Slytherin. Leonard went to Hufflepuff and Lunnen and Losack went to Gryffindor. All too soon it was Teddy's turn.

"Lupin, Teddy!" The Hall fell silent. Apparently more people knew who he was than he had thought. Teddy walked up to the stool. Professor Longbottom gave him an encouraging smile before the Hat slipped over his eyes.

"Ah, a Lupin, I didn't think I'd ever see another one after your father," The Hat said in Teddy's ear. Teddy gulped. "Hmmm, difficult, you are almost as difficult as your godfather was. You have lots of ambition; you would do well in Slytherin…"

"_No,"_ Teddy thought firmly.

"No?" the Hat repeated. "Ah. Dolohov, yes, best not place you with him…hmmm; you are very loyal to your friends and family, maybe Hufflepuff…? No, you have your godfather's temper, best not put you in Hufflepuff…you have brains, good Lord you have brains…hmmm….Ravenclaw seems good…hmmm…"

"_Don't take all year, would you?"_ Teddy thought annoyed. The Hat remained silent. Then, "Ah, your father's sarcasm. Hmm…a very Gryffindor trait,"

"_I'm not brave though,"_ Teddy thought sadly.

"You want to be an Auror don't you?" the Hat asked. What an odd question.

"_Well…yes,"_ Teddy thought.

"Don't you need to be brave to fight dark wizards?"

"Yes…?" Teddy replied.

The Hat didn't speak to him the next time, but to the Hall.

"Gryffindor!"

Teddy stared at the inside of the Hat in disbelief. _But I'm not brave_.

_You were asking for it_ the Hat told him. Professor Longbottom took the Hat off. Teddy stared at it. Did the Hat just insult him?

"Go on," Professor Longbottom said. Teddy blinked and then went to the Gryffindor table where two excited fourth were shouting "We got Lupin! We got Lupin!" Teddy sat down thoroughly confused. He could see Simon and Violet applauding him. Teddy turned to look at the Hat one more time. Then he joined Simon.

"Peterson, Max!" Teddy cringed when he saw Mr. Talks-a-lot. _Please, please don't be Sorted into…_

"Gryffindor!" Teddy was barely able to stop himself from smacking his head on the table. _Figures_…

"Ping, Kai!"

"Ravenclaw!"

"White, Violet!"

Teddy looked up excitedly. White…he knew that surname…but why? He watched Violet put the Hat on. It slipped over her whole head. After a few minutes…

"Slytherin!"

Teddy stared in disbelief. He glanced at Simon. He didn't seem surprised at all. Violet took the Hat off and went to join her new table. He was about to ask Simon about it when plates laden with food appeared. His stomach growled telling him how hungry he was and how long ago the Honeydukes chocolate had been. So instead of thinking of Violet, he thought of food…and how much another blue-eyed blonde would love to be here.

"He's forgotten me, I know he has!" Victoire shouted dramatically flinging herself on her bed and putting a pillow over her face. Nikki rolled her eyes and sat beside her sister. She was only six, but sometimes she felt like the big sister.

"Teddy won't forget you, he showed you the pearl didn't he?" she said.

"Yes," came Victoire's muffled reply.

"Then don't worry. He loves you, like best friends should," Nikki bounced off the bed and out into the hall toward her own room.

Victoire lay still on her bed. She couldn't help but think that all those trips to the beach, all the sneaking into their special woods, all their fights, and games and laughs they'd shared were fast approaching their end…and Victoire didn't want it to end.

The next day, after she had told Giselle all her fears, Giselle took her to a room in her house that Victoire had never seen.

"Mum and Uncle George come in here when they want to be alone," Giselle explained. It was easy to see why. Victoire had never seen Uncle George's brother, but this room was plastered with photos of the two together: enjoying ice cream cones, pranking Uncle Percy, scaring Uncle Ron, teaching Aunt Ginny how to ride a broom…they were endless. There were even a few of Uncle Fred and Aunt Katie together. They looked happy, happier than Victoire had ever seen her Aunt.

"Look, Uncle George lost his twin, right?" Giselle said, pointing at a picture of the two in front of new Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

"Yes, "Victoire said slowly.

"Well, he eventually got over it because he knew that things were going to change, that he would have new friends, and a new life, just like Teddy will." Giselle began. Victoire nodded.

"Well, he may have lost his twin, but that won't change that Dad is still his best friend…does it?" Giselle asked.

"But…" Victoire started.

"No, listen," Giselle interrupted. "Dad and Uncle George were best friends. They did everything together, but then Dad was suddenly out of the picture. Comparing with Teddy now, he and you are best friends, but now he's left and you're suddenly not there. Uncle George moved on with Aunt Angelina and Lee. Teddy will make new friends too. But like Uncle George, he'll never change who his best friend is. Do you understand now?" Giselle asked. Victoire thought.

"I think so…" she said slowly.

"Are you still worried?" Giselle prompted.

"Well, yes, but I think I'll be okay. Thanks, Giselle," she said hugging her cousin.

"No problem," Giselle replied hugging her back. "Now let's go play some Quidditch!"


	5. A Little While

Author's note: Yes, I have changed what I had written. I had a writing epiphany. Hope you like the new and improved version. I don't own Harry Potter, no matter how much I wish I did. I hope you enjoy this fanfic that is mostly about Teddy, but does involve more than them. I've been dying to write this, so here it goes. This chapter will be split between Teddy's POV and Victoire's POV. The song is by Tim McGraw.

Chapter 5: A Little While

Teddy stared at his schedule, frowning. He had double Transfiguration with the Hufflepuffs, Charms with the Ravenclaws, and History of Magic and Herbology with the Slytherins. He didn't see how this could possibly be good. At least he had Defense and Potions with Hufflepuff. He sighed in frustration. How was he supposed to avoid the inevitable conflict with Dolohov?

Violet came over to the Gryffindor table and sat beside Teddy. Violet pulled out her schedule and looking grumpy drank a glass of pumpkin juice.

"I'm not looking forward to class with Slytherin," he said looking at put out. "Dolohov's father killed my great uncle. There's bad blood between us."

Teddy looked at her. "His father killed my father,"

The two looked at each other in surprise. Teddy was about to ask her who her uncle was when he was interrupted by a shout.

"Teddy, there you are!"

Teddy looked up. Simon was running down the Hall toward them. He quickly sat beside him.

"I woke and you were gone, I assumed it was because you didn't want to have to talk to Max and Kevin. I don't blame you…they kept giving me funny looks. Morning Vi," Simon said in one breath shoving a mouthful of scrambled eggs in his mouth.

"What for?" Teddy asked.

"Probably because I was talking in my sleep," Simon shrugged, filling his plate to the brim.

"What's wrong with that?" Teddy asked. James talked in his sleep and no one gave him funny looks.

"I'm a Transtonguemagus; it means I can speak different languages without having to learn them," Simon said buttering his toast. "I think I woke up speaking Gobbledegook."

Teddy and Violet stared. Then Violet started to laugh. Simon didn't seem to notice. He just dug into the rest of his breakfast. Not even five minutes later, Kevin and Max came in. They sat next to and across from Simon. Simon watched them curiously. Max gave Violet a disgusted look before he sat down. Violet didn't look pleased.

"Hey, Calhoun, tell me, who taught you how to speak Gobbledegook?" Kevin asked.

"Er, no one, I'm a Transtonguemagus," Simon said confused.

"That's…cool…" Kevin said. "Listen, I've been trying to translate this book my Croatian Uncle sent me-"

"Sorry, I can't help you. I can only _speak_ different languages, I can't _read_ them," Simon said going back to his breakfast. Kevin didn't look pleased.

"Oh, well, thanks anyway," he and Max got up and went to the other end of the table.

"He was trying to use you," Teddy said in disgust.

"I know, lots of people do, though I imagine more people would rather have a Metamorphmagus as their friend, much more useful," Simon said.

"How so?" Violet asked.

"You do know what a Metamorphmagus is, correct?"

"Duh," Violet said through a biscuit she'd picked up and stuffed in her mouth whole. Teddy had never seen a girl eat the way Violet did.

"Well, they would change their appearance to look over age and voila! Instant alcohol access. I would only be able to talk to a foreigner," Simon explained.

"It would be cool to be friends with a Metamorphmagus," Violet sighed.

"It's a rare gift though; they're born, not made," Simon said. "And I know there hasn't been one in about eleven years."

"Oh, who?" Violet asked.

"Some chick that died in the war," Simon brushed off. "I think she was an auror who trained under Mad-eye Moody before he retired."

Teddy smiled to himself. He couldn't tell his friends they were talking about his mother, but it was funny how Simon seemed to know of her. Years ago his grandmother had told him to keep it a secret that he was a Metamorphmagus. He didn't use his own appearance though. He had blue hair ("I wanted to dye it!"), a long nose, freckles, and he was short (he knew he'd be like that one kid who towered over the others in his year).

The one thing Teddy could not change was his eyes. They were brown, and Teddy hated them, but he couldn't do anything about it. When he had asked his grandmother why he couldn't change his eyes, she had said that it was from his father. Nothing else just that they came from his father. Teddy wondered and wondered about what kind of magic his father could have possessed to make it so his eyes couldn't change. Had he done it on purpose so that something of him remained the same? Or had it been a genetic thing?

"Earth to Teddy, come on we're going to be late," Simon shouted. Teddy blinked. Violet had already gone and Simon was standing up, waiting for him.

"Oh, sorry, daydreaming I guess," Teddy said.

"You'll have plenty of time to do that in History of Magic, now let's go," Simon said grabbing Teddy's sleeve and taking off up the marble staircase.

By lunchtime, Teddy was thoroughly exhausted. Professor Binns had put everyone straight to sleep though Teddy had found the ancient wizards fascinating even no one else did. Professor Harving had them writing down all the theory they needed to know before they actually started using magic. Then he gave them a two page essay on the importance of focus while performing magic. Professor Flitwick had started them right in though, after tumbling off his stack of books when he saw Teddy. He had taught them how to do a simple levitation charm. Teddy had gotten it in the first go, as had Simon. Violet, on the other hand seemed frustrated that her feather only wanted to do cartwheels.

"So, what do we have after lunch?" Simon asked slurping his chicken noodle soup.

"History of Magic and Herbology," Teddy answered.

"I can't wait for Herbology!" Violet said excitedly. "I heard that Professor Longbottom is friends with Harry Potter!"

"Yeah, he comes over with his kids a lot," Teddy said without thinking.

"You know Professor Longbottom?" Simon asked, his spoon clanking to the table.

"Er, yeah, like I said, he comes over with Franklin and Allison a lot."

"How do you know him, though? Is he friends with your parents?" Violet asked. Teddy felt something twist in his chest.

"No, he's friends with my godfather," Teddy whispered.

"Did I say-"Violet began. There was a sudden explosion at the Slytherin table as the punch bowl exploded. One of the first years had been attempting to turn it to rum.

"Why hasn't he written? It's been a week!" Victoire fretted. She was watching the sky for owls, hoping one would grace the horizon by bringing a letter from Teddy.

"Vic, sweetie, he's probably really busy. The first few days are quite hectic. Let him get a routine going. Then you can yell at him if he doesn't write fast enough," Bill said kissing his daughter on the top of her head.

"Okay, but how do I know when he's ready?" Victoire asked. Bill smiled and knelt before her.

"When he _writes_," he said.

"Hey, Simon, what are you doing?" Teddy asked one day in October.

"Writing to my mother; I forgot to last month. She'll be furious," Simon replied his face inches from the parchment. Teddy suddenly looked horrified. Simon cocked his head in concern.

"Teddy…?" he started to say, but Teddy had already dashed upstairs. How could he have forgotten to write? Victoire would probably think he'd broken his promise not to forget her. He had to write her the longest letter ever to make up for his lapse in thought. In fact, he thought guiltily as he searched for his quill and parchment, he hadn't once thought about Vic since his first day at school.

_Dear Victoire,_

_I am so so so so sorry! I totally forgot to write to everyone, not just you, so don't take it personally. I've been so loaded down with homework that it never occurred to me that you guys didn't know what was going on in my life…for once…LOL. (I learned that from Simon, one of my roommates, it means Laugh Out Loud)._

_Hogwarts is amazing. The grounds are soooooo green! I know how much you love the color green. The Great Hall is huge! The night we were Sorted, the ceiling was covered in hundreds and hundreds of stars. I immediately picked out Andromeda and Sirius. I was Sorted into Gryffindor, just like Harry and your dad. Just like my dad too._

_I have a bunch of new friends. Simon is in the same House as me. He's about as tall as you, but he could eat nearly as much as I do. Then there's Violet. She has blonde hair and blue eyes just like you. I wouldn't have even met her if it hadn't been for her resemblance to you, so for that, I thank you. She's not much like you otherwise; she can eat as much as Simon and I!_

_Classes are great. I LOVE Neville. He's amazing, and on the first day, he told us all about the D.A. Club. Of course, I already knew all that, but hey, it's fun to hear it from someone else's point of view. Two weeks ago, he even told us about his favorite professor. I'll give you three guesses who that is. Professor Flitwick is hilarious. He's so short he has to stand on a stack of books on his chair to see over his desk! When he gets excited, he falls off of them. I'm not sure I like Slughorn though. Harry warned me that he'd try and collect me, but still, he's…odd. I don't know how else to describe him. I went down to see Hagrid the other day after dinner. Seems Buckbeak has found himself a girlfriend. Her name is_actually_Witherwings. How ironic, right?_

_I promise I'll write more often from now on, and if you think you've waited too long, don't hesitate to send me a letter!_

_Your friend,_

_Teddy Lupin_

He quickly rolled it up and tied it, then pulled out another piece of parchment.

_Dear Grandma,_

_I'm sorry that I forgot to write, you must be worried sick. Don't be, everything's great. I've got a bunch of friends and I was Sorted into Gryffindor(Don't worry, that doesn't necessarily mean I'll be a trouble maker but I make no promises). Lots of homework, so I'll write a longer one later._

_Though I do have one question: do you know the surname White? I feel like this is a big pureblood family name you would know and that I have heard somewhere. _

_Love you lots,_

_Teddy_

He rolled this one up too and pulled out a third parchment.

_Dear Harry_

_Would it be enough to say "Oops, my bad?" I thought not. Anyway, I'm fine. I was Sorted into Gryffindor (now don't get a big head). I have a bunch of new friends too. You never told me I was nearly as famous as you. You could have given me a head's up._

_Anyway, I have a question. There's a kid here with the surname of Dolohov. It's obvious that he doesn't like me, and I think I know why, but what should I do? I haven't actually fought with anyone since Vic and I became friends, and I really don't want to start now. I know he probably thinks I hate him because of what his father did, but I don't even know if I do. I get this weird feeling, like…like some wild animal wants to rip out of me and go after him every time I see him. It scares me. I didn't even feel that when I fought with Vic. Is something wrong with me?_

_From your loving Godson,_

_Teddy_

Teddy didn't know what had possessed him to ask Harry about Dolohov, but he felt Harry was the only one who could help him in this situation. He really had never felt so scared in his life. What if he was actually capable of hurting someone? He had enough power to attack those fifth years on the train. Could he do more than that? Go too far?

Teddy rolled up the third letter and then sped off to the Owlery. Not having an owl of his own (he didn't want to clean up after one at home), Teddy had to search for the ideal school owl. Soon he found a barn owl that he coaxed down and attached the three letters to.

"Now, don't get lost," Teddy told the owl. It nipped him in a reassuring way that said "I know what I'm doing" before taking off into the evening sky. Teddy watched it vanish over the horizon before he went back to the common room. He was nearly to the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy trying to teach trolls ballet when he spotted someone slinking about. Teddy froze. Was it a prefect? If so, he might get in trouble. He quickly sidled into the space between a suit of armor and the wall.

The slinking person got closer and Teddy realized that he was in fact, taller than them. He watched the person curiously. Was it another first year sneaking around the castle? Then he spoke, it was definitely a _he_, Teddy didn't understand a word that he said. It was in some guttural language. Teddy couldn't figure out who he was talking to until several more small persons appeared and darted into a room Teddy hadn't even noticed was there before. In fact, he couldn't recall seeing that door on his way to the Owlery, or any other time before.

"Hurry!" the one who had spoken before whispered. He didn't sound like a first year. He sounded like a grown up. Soon they had all vanished. Teddy slipped out of his hiding spot and crept carefully to the spot where the short…men…had disappeared. There was nothing but a blank stretch of wall. Teddy stared in confusion. He had seen them enter a classroom here, he could have sworn. _I must be tired, maybe I'm sleepwalking_Teddy thought hopefully. He pinched himself, only to find that it hurt immensely. _Well, I'm definitely awake_ he thought miserably. Maybe if he went to bed he'd wake up and find out he had imagined the whole thing.

"You saw _what_exactly?" Simon asked over breakfast the next morning. Teddy finished swallowing the bite of toast before he answered.

"I told you, I _think_ they were a group of short men."

"You mean like dwarves?" Violet asked.

"No, they didn't have beards…and I don't think they had cream-colored skin and small noses either. They were dark, and they had massive noses. They spoke a weird language too," Teddy explained.

"Like what?" Simon asked.

"I don't know, it sounded like it came from his throat," Teddy said wracking his brains to remember the horrible voice.

"Are you sure it wasn't a dream?" Violet asked.

"Yes, I'm positive, I pinched myself, plus, in my clumsiness, I tripped and fell face first into the Fat Lady. She can vouch for my whereabouts," Teddy said.

"You really ought to be more careful," Violet scolded.

"Forget that, what about the vanishing classroom?" Simon said excitedly."What exactly happened?"

"Well, the…er…men…went into a classroom opposite the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy-"

"Teddy," Violet interrupted.

"Now what Vi?" Simon said in exasperation. She threw him an annoyed glance before continuing.

"There is no classroom opposite the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy; it's an empty stretch of wall," she said.

"That's why I was confused!" Teddy exclaimed.

"Shh!" his friends hushed him. Kevin and Max looked up from their breakfast.

"Sorry," he brought his voice down. "But I'm telling you what I saw. By the time I got over to where they'd gone in, it was gone."

"That's absurd," Violet said. "Rooms don't just vanish."

"Just like staircases don't move or walls pretend to be doors," Simon said sarcastically.

"I think I'm going to ask Harry," Teddy said getting up ignoring his friends bickering.

"NO!" Violet dragged him back down. "You can't!"

"Why can't he?" Simon asked.

"What if Harry doesn't take him seriously? No matter how close you are to any adult, they still see you as nothing more than a kid. He'll just tell Teddy to stick to studies and not worry about anything else."

"Not Harry, he didn't," Teddy said stubbornly. Violet rolled her eyes.

"It doesn't count when they do it."

"But-"

"Maybe we should listen to her Teddy," Simon spoke up. The other two gaped at him. He shrugged. "I'm saying just for now. Maybe you really were seeing things, you told me yourself you were tired and worried you'd get an earful from your family for not writing sooner. And if it turns out to be nothing, fine, we'll move on, but if it doesn't, then we'll tell someone."

Teddy sighed. Simon was right. He knew Harry wouldn't want to be bothered by something so trivial. He nodded in resentment at being outwitted.

"Okay, so, what should we do this Halloween?" Teddy asked.

"What do you mean?" Simon asked stuffing a whole fried egg in his mouth. Teddy grinned.

"I mean a prank," he said slyly. He'd been dying to see if he was any good at pranking, like his father before him. Violet looked horrified.

"Absolutely not!" she said.

"Why not, I think it's brilliant!" Simon retorted. "What's your plan?"

"I just want to start with something simple—a practice—before the real thing next week," Teddy said.

"How are we supposed to pull this off?" Simon asked. Teddy smiled.

"I grew up around George Weasley and Lee Jordan."

"The Potterwatch crew?" Simon blurted. Teddy nodded.

"I have every Weasley's Wizard Product that can create mayhem. I daresay I liked to use them on George's own kids and the other Weasleys and Potters," Teddy said reeling them in.

"Okay, what are we gonna do?" Simon asked excitedly. Violet huffed and walked away, clearly disgusted by the boys.

"Do you think she'll tell?" Simon asked watching her leave the Hall.

"No, if she does, she'll go down with us," Teddy said.

Victoire laughed out loud. Teddy and his new friends had gotten two weeks of detention for lighting the pumpkins in the Great Hall on fire on Halloween. They were punished by none other than yours truly, Professor McGonagall. _Wait until Uncle Harry finds out_ she thought. She read on. **Do you think my dad would be proud?** _Yes, very Teddy_ Victoire thought suppressing another laugh. Louis was giving her a funny look. She sighed. She missed him terribly. It didn't sound like he missed her at all. True, he hadn't forgotten to write every weekend, but not once had he written the words _I miss you_. She folded up the letter, preparing to write one of her own when a thought struck her. What if he found it his duty to write to her? What if he didn't _want_ to, he just _had_ to?

_Remember what Giselle told you_Victoire told herself. _Teddy won't forget you. He_wants_to write to you._

She pulled out a piece of parchment and began writing.

_Dear Teddy,_

_That's so funny. I wish I could have seen McGonagall's face. You're lucky you're one of her favorite students or it could have been worse. I wouldn't want to scrub the trophies, but it's better than some of the detentions Uncle Harry had gotten. I mean, I wouldn't want to answer Lockhart's fan mail!_

_Yes, Teddy, I believe your father would be very proud of you. He may not have been the main prankster, but he had his fair share from what I've heard. I think Uncle George would be very proud too since you used his products. He'd say something like "Free_

"Papa?" Victoire called.

"What?" Bill called from another room.

"How do you spell 'advertising'?" she asked. Bill poked his head into the living room.

"Advertising?" he asked. Victoire nodded.

"A-D-V-E-R-T-I-S-I-N-G." he spelled out.

"Merci, Papa!" Victoire thanked.

_Advertising" whatever that means. I'm sure you do. Anyway, I can't wait for Christmas. It's lonely here without you. I miss you!_

_Your best friend,_

_Victoire_

Victoire rolled up the letter and went to fetch Jaquamo, their owl. She kissed the letter before tying it to the owl. She watched him fly away until Louis spoke.

"Did you just kiss a letter?" he asked.

The Christmas holidays were just around the corner. Teddy and co had earned themselves plenty of detentions in the time after Halloween. Even Violet had gotten in trouble a time or two. They were currently sitting their winter exams. Gryffindor and Ravenclaw were taking them together. Teddy was done with his exam. He was leaning back in his chair stretching his legs and watching everyone else. Kevin sat a few seats from Teddy, his tongue sticking out. A few seats in the other direction sat Simon. He seemed very relaxed. He was leaning back in his chair scribbling quite casually. Teddy couldn't help but think he was the perfect Sirius Black. Unfortunately he was still waiting for James Potter. Violet was too…Hermione-ish…to be considered. Plus, she was a girl.

Beside Teddy sat Max. He was deep into the essay part, writing feverishly. Teddy had never been a competitive person, but he couldn't stand to get lower grades. Max was very good at scoring high, and Teddy was barely a step ahead of him. In fact, the two were steadily getting along better. _Max might soon be considered a__**friend**_ he thought in interest. He and Max hadn't fought since before Halloween. Teddy had warmed up to Kevin when he found out that they liked the same Quidditch team…poor as they were. Kevin had been planning to try out for the team, but none of the members had graduated the previous year, so they had to wait. Teddy had also grown fond of Aaron Simcox, their other dorm mate. He was a tall, broad lad from a Muggle family. He had been his school's star football player. He was a strange lad, for he was American, and he was used to American football and couldn't understand how the wizard's over here hadn't picked up on it yet.

When the hourglass ran out of sand, Professor Flitwick stood.

"All right, quills down!" With a flick of his wand, twenty rolls of parchment flew toward him, knocking him off his stack of books. Several kids snickered as they left the class room. Teddy met up with Kevin and Simon and they went down the hall.

"That was so freaking hard!" Kevin exclaimed.

"I found it easy," Teddy said. Kevin rounded on him.

"Of course _you_ found it easy. You're like the resident genius!"

"I am not Max is just as smart as I am."

"You're comparing yourself to him?" Kevin asked. "He thinks you're way smarter than him!"

"He's does?" Simon said.

"Yeah, he's kind of jealous," Kevin said. "Well, I promised I'd play Wizard's Chess with him after the test, so I'll see you guys at dinner."

"Bye," Teddy and Simon said.

"Where is Max? I didn't see him leave the classroom," Simon said. Teddy shrugged.

"Beats me,"

Violet finally caught up with them.

"Hey Vi, what were you doing?" Simon asked.

"I wish you guys would stop calling me that," Violet said. "I was asking if I could get a blank copy of the test."

Teddy snorted but Simon ignored that.

"Why? I like Vi," Simon said. "Nice and short."

"And Teddy is? We don't call him Ted," Violet reminded them.

"That's my grandfather's name; I don't want to sound old," Teddy replied. Violet rolled her eyes.

"Let's go, that exam left me ravished," Violet led the group down the hallway toward the stairs. As they passed a corridor, Teddy caught a glimpse of a short shadow. He stopped dead. There was more than one. His friends stopped when they realized that he wasn't with them.

"Teddy, what…?"

Teddy pressed his finger to his lips and motioned for them to join him. They quietly walked over to him. He pointed down the hallway where the shadows were playing against the wall. Simon's jaw dropped and his eyes bulged. Violet looked unconvinced.

"All I see are shadows of first years," she muttered.

"Look at that shadow's nose!" Simon exclaimed in a whisper. Violet followed his finger. Her fingers fell from their tight fold. It had a long nose. A long _crooked_ nose.

"What do you suppose it is?" Simon asked.

"We could find out," Teddy said taking a step forward. Violet grabbed him.

"No, Teddy, we're supposed to be in the Great Hall. We need to get down there before another teacher catches us alone in the halls. I don't want another detention. We're eleven and we are not aurors. Leave whatever they are alone. Maybe they're house-elves, did you ever think of that?"

Teddy stopped struggling against her. He had never thought of that and he spent his whole life around Kreacher, Harry's house-elf. He shrugged her off.

"Fine, we might as well go, it'll be our last feast until next year."

Violet whipped around. Teddy continued to stare at the shadows. Simon tapped his shoulder.

"She's right you know we're making a big deal out of nothing," he said soothingly.

"I know I just can't shake the feeling that something's not right," Teddy said as the light showing the shadows was dimmed. "I mean, I thought house-elves were better at being discreet. I never knew Kreacher was in the room until I almost stepped on him half the time."

"Who's Kreacher?" Simon asked.

"My godfather's house-elf," Teddy answered distractedly. He knew Harry wouldn't want him to worry over something so silly, but he felt he had to tell him. So as he followed Simon to the Great hall and took his seat at the Gryffindor table, he planned how he was going to tell Harry over Christmas break.

The platform was bitter cold. Victoire was wrapped in her coat, a scarf, and warm gloves, hiding between her father and Uncle Harry. The three of them were the only ones brave enough to go fetch Teddy in the snow storm that had come upon them all of sudden. They stood huddled underneath the awning trying to stay dry. The snow was more slush than anything and it was making it very hard to stay standing as people walked.

"We may have to carry Teddy so he won't fall flat on his face," Bill joked.

"I wouldn't doubt it," Harry said slightly more seriously. "With his two left feet,"

"When will they be here, it's cold," Victoire whined.

"Do I need to take you home?" Bill asked.

"No! I want to see Teddy!" Victoire shouted, terrified her dad would take her home. Bill chuckled.

"All right," he checked his watch. "We've got about ten minutes before it should be here."

"I can't stand this," Harry suddenly said. He pulled his wand out and cast a warming charm over them. Victoire felt her numb fingers and toes warm instantly. Bill was laughing hard.

"Thanks, Harry," he said.

"There it is!" Victoire screamed pointing into the snow. Indeed, the scarlet engine of the Hogwarts Express was chugging its way slowly over the wet tracks. Victoire darted out of the warming charm and up to the tracks. She slid a little but stopped by catching herself on a bench. The train pulled up and stopped. Students began spilling out of the compartments. Victoire searched for Teddy's blue hair. (he told her that all his friends thought he had charmed it one morning). Several kids slipped into her and muttered their apologies. She ignored them. Only one person mattered.

Then she saw him. He was helping another boy get down as they both slid on the slick platform. Victoire made her slow way over.

"Teddy!" she called. The wind was howling, there was no way he could hear her. Yet as Victoire kept her gaze steady on the back of Teddy's head, he looked around. When he saw her, his face split into a wide grin. He left his friends and ran to Victoire. Half way though, his two left feet kicked in and fell, sliding to a stop at his best friend's feet. Laughing, Victoire knelt down and helped him up.

"Are you okay?" she asked. Teddy straightened his robes still laughing.

"I'm fine, it's not like that was anything new," he hugged Victoire tightly.

"Teddy, are you okay?" It was Harry. Teddy broke away from Victoire.

"I'm fine, I promise," he said.

"You should know better than to run on ice!" Harry scolded.

"Sorry," Teddy mumbled. Harry sighed and brought Teddy into a big hug.

"I'm just glad you're okay. I've missed having you at the house to keep James and Albus from going at each other," he said into Teddy's hair.

"Don't get too used to me being back. I leave again in two weeks," Teddy joked. Harry laughed.

"I'll try," he said. "Let's go home."

While Harry and Bill talked about the weather, Teddy and Victoire followed behind, filling each other in about everything they had done in the last few months. It was when they were all safely in the car that Teddy broached the subject that had been bothering him since September.

"Harry, did you ever see a house-elf at Hogwarts?" he asked.

"Yes, a whole bunch. Why?" he asked looking at Teddy through the rearview mirror. As he drove (Bill couldn't, he didn't see the need).

"Oh, I was just wondering."

"I saw them all in the kitchen, except Dobby, he came to visit me in the common room because Hermione had chased all the other ones away with her hats," Harry specified.

"You mean you never saw them in the halls?" he asked more interested.

"They didn't need to be in the halls, they can Apparate to do their chores," Harry said.

"So, there's no reason for an elf to be in the halls?" Teddy asked.

"Nope, none at all," Harry confirmed. Victoire was looking at Teddy strangely. He never talked like this before.

"Are there any other magical creatures at Hogwarts that may resemble a house-elf?" Teddy probed.

"I don't think so," Harry said.

"No, I can't imagine why there would be. The only thing that resembles a house-elf is a very small child or a goblin," Bill said.

"Oh, thanks," Teddy looked out the window. Well, both were unlikely conclusions, goblins had big ears and long noses, but they had no business in Hogwarts, and nobody under eleven was ever at Hogwarts except for graduation day for the seventh years. Maybe they were trainee elves. They didn't know they could Apparate…

"Harry, do house-elves have their own language?" Teddy asked suddenly.

"No, they speak whatever language their master speaks," Harry answered.

"What language is spoken from your throat?" Teddy continued.

"Teddy, why in the world are you asking such ridiculous questions?" Harry asked. Teddy blushed.

"Just curious," he mumbled. He remained quiet the rest of the trip. Once they were at the Burrow, he went in search of his grandmother. She was in the kitchen talking with Molly, Percy's oldest daughter.

"Gran!" Teddy shouted. Andromeda looked up from the dishes she was washing. She smiled.

"How's my little man?" she asked hugging Teddy and kissing his cheek.

"Gran, you got my shirt wet," Teddy laughed.

"Oops, sorry," Andromeda dried her hands on a dish towel.

"Teddy!" Molly jumped off of the stool and flung her arms around his knees. Teddy picked up the three-year-old and gave her s a sloppy kiss that made her laugh. He put her back down and she ran off.

"What happened to your chin?" Andromeda asked lifting up Teddy's face.

"I slipped on the ice," he said sheepishly. Andromeda shook her head.

"Honestly, I thought your mother was bad, but even she knew better than to run on the ice."

Teddy smiled. He loved it when they talked about his parents. Victoire finally came in. She had shed her winter things and was now in her socks and a large sweater.

"Are you going to make hot chocolate, Grandromeda?" she asked.

"You two look like you need it," Andromeda chuckled, getting out the hot chocolate supplies. Victoire touched Teddy's foot under the table when they sat down. He bumped her back. Victoire smiled. Her life would be normal for a little while.


	6. Find Yourself

Author's note: I don't own Harry Potter, no matter how much I wish I did. I hope you enjoy this fanfic that is mostly about Teddy, but does involve more than them. I've been dying to write this, so here it goes. This song is by Brad Paisley for Disney's Cars. 

Chapter 6: Find Yourself

Victoire sat banging her head on the windowsill. The sun was shining, the snow was glittering where her brother and sister hadn't already walked on it, and Victoire was absolutely bored. Teddy had gone back to school the previous week and Victoire couldn't find anything to do since he left. She had done nothing but whine about how she had nothing to do but whine about whining about having nothing to do.

"Victoire, why don't you go outside and play wis your brozzur and seester?" Fleur asked from the kitchen.

"No, it's too cold." Victoire said, continuing to banging her head.

"You spent every day of zeh 'olidays outside wis Teddy." Fleur commented.

"That was because Teddy could keep both of us warm, Mama. You know he's got a higher temperature than _normal_ people."

"Teddy eez very normal," Fleur said.

"He has blue hair, Maman. Tell me, is that normal?" Victoire retorted.

"Eet eez normal for 'im," Fleur said calmly.

"I'm still bored." Victoire went back to her first complaint.

"Why don't you clean your room?" Fleur suggested.

"Clean my room?!" Victoire was so caught off guard, that she stopped banging her head and turned to face her mother. Fleur wasn't paying attention; she was cleaning a rather stubborn pan.

"That's ridiculous! I don't need to clean my room." This much was true; she was a neat freak.

"Well, stop complaining. Go leesten to your new music player, zeh one zat Uncle 'Arry gave you."

"Fine," Victoire said in resignation. She got up from her spot by the window and marched angrily upstairs. She didn't want to do anything without Teddy. It just wasn't fair. What could she do without him? She slammed her door shut and plugged in her mp3 player. She flung herself on her bed as the first song played softly. It was her favorite artist, Brad Paisley. He made her laugh.

"Find yourself…"Victoire murmured as the song played. Teddy had explained the meaning of the song to her.

_"What does find yourself mean?" Victoire asked Teddy as he loaded her mp3 player with all her favorite artists. _

_"It means finding out what you are good at. Take me for example, I'm good at pranking. I found myself." _

_"What about me?" _

_"Well, what are you good at?" Teddy asked. _

"What am I good at?" Victoire said aloud now. She thought back. She was good making Teddy cry. _But I don't want to be good at __**that**_ she thought sourly. She rolled over. What had her papa said the other day? Something about being a brat. That wouldn't do either. Nikki found her positively boring because she wasn't into Quidditch and Louis would rather roll in the mud than play with a girl, even his own sister. Aunt Ginny had commented on her hair once. "You have the prettiest hair I have ever seen on a little girl." Was what she had said. _Maybe I'm good at doing hair_ she thought. _I did do my hair that day_.

Then a thought struck her. She sat up and stared at her mp3 player. Uncle Harry had been the first, but many of her aunts and uncles had congratulated her that Christmas Eve last year. She, Giselle and Teddy had done a singing Christmas pageant. Teddy had been awful (Victoire suspected he was only pretending and that really could sing), but Uncle Harry applauded anyway. Giselle had played her toy piano carols and gotten a smattering of applause. When Victoire had gotten up to sing, they had gone silent. Harry had said he had never heard such a good voice on a child. They had all really liked her.

_Maybe that's me; maybe I'm a singer_ she thought. She found herself.

"Simon, can't we just stop? I'm tired." Teddy said. They had been up trying to complete Harving's essay. He stretched and yawned. Simon watched him.

"We could, I guess…" he said unhelpfully. "I really wanted to finish it though."

"I know, but we've put homework off until the last moment all year, why should April be any different?" Teddy said getting up and putting his essay back in his bag.

"Nothing, I just…Oh no!" Teddy looked up.

"What?" he asked.

"My watch! I must have left it in the Great Hall after dinner because it was hurting my wrist. I need that, it's my uncle's and he'll kill me if I lose it!" he began ranting away in Arabic, shouting hysterically.

"Er, Simon, you're speaking in Arabic again." Teddy said trying not to laugh. When Simon panicked, he switched to a Middle Eastern language. It reminded Teddy of Fleur when she got angry and switched to French to reprimand her children.

"I'll be back!" He dashed out of the common room. Teddy yawned again. He was too tired to wait up for Simon. Besides, if Simon couldn't find his way by now, he never would. Teddy slumped upstairs to his dormitory and changed into his pajamas. He took his quill and marked off another day on his calendar. _Two days and then I'm twelve_ he thought sleepily. He pulled the sheets up to his chin and fell asleep instantly.

The next day was Saturday (precisely why Teddy had wanted to go to bed, they had until Tuesday to finish the essay, he'd do it Monday night), and he, and Violet were sitting under their beech tree talking Quidditch.

"Do you think we'll have a chance next year?" Teddy asked.

"Didn't you try out this year?" Violet asked picking at a stick.

"Yeah, with about six seventh years," Teddy sighed.

"Have you seen Simon?" Violet asked suddenly sitting up and gazing out on the grounds.

"No, I thought he had taken off for the library before I'd gotten up." Teddy said.

"Was he at breakfast?" Violet asked.

"No," Teddy was really worried. Where would Simon have run off too?

"Is he finishing his essay in the common room?" Violet asked.

"Let's go check." Teddy said standing up and trekking across the grounds to the castle. Violet followed. It wasn't long before they were stopped by Kevin.

"Teddy, have you seen Max?" he asked.

"No, not since last night," Teddy answered. "Have you seen Simon?" Kevin shook his head.

"Where do you suppose they've gone?" Kevin asked. Teddy didn't answer. He wondered if the vanishing door had anything to do with it.

"Come on, let's go to the greenhouses." Teddy said turning in the opposite direction. Violet, and Kevin glanced at each other before following.

"Professor Longbottom?" Teddy called as he opened the greenhouse door. Neville stood up, covered in dirt. He smiled.

"Ah, Teddy, can I help you?" he said using his wand to clean himself off a bit.

"Er, I have a question…about the school." Teddy started awkwardly.

"Shouldn't you be talking to Professor Binns then?" Neville asked. Teddy and the others looked horrified. Neville chuckled. "My thoughts exactly; Shoot," he said.

"Are there rooms that can be there one minute, but disappear the next?" Teddy asked in a rush. Neville looked thoughtful.

"Yes, there's quite a few that do. They're like the vanishing steps and stuff. I thought Harry would have told you about one of them."

"Harry didn't really tell me all that much." Teddy confessed. "He was too busy taking care of his kids."

"Quite understandable, kids are a very busy lot. Anyway, there was a room we used when we were fifteen, a hidden room. You could only access in a moment of great need. It's called the Room of Requirement." The kids looked fascinated, so Neville continued. "We used it as headquarters of Dumbledore's Army and as a safety zone when the Death Eaters were after us for not cooperating in class." He chuckled. "I'm very fond of that room."

"Sir, do you have to be in need to open it up?" Teddy asked.

"Of all the times it's been used, the D. A. Club, safe haven, yes, it has been. Even when Draco Malfoy used it to bring Death Eaters into Hogwarts it was used that way. If he hadn't, he and his family would have been killed. Harry used it to hide his Potions book from Professor Snape after he had wounded Malfoy that was a time of great need." Neville said counting them off on his fingers. He chuckled again. "I belief Professor Trelawney hides her alcohol in there too, but you didn't hear that from me." He winked. Kevin sniggered. "Of course, all you have to do is walk past it three times thinking about what you need for it to open, so maybe not."

"Thank you that was all I wanted to know." Teddy said.

"Any time, you aren't planning on using it as a hideout after one of your pranks, are you?" Neville asked eyeing him. Teddy smiled.

"No, I want people to know of my handiwork, why would I hide?" he said leaving the greenhouse. Once they were out of earshot, Violet swung Teddy around.

"What was that about? Are you trying to prove your 'creepy little men' theory?" she asked violently.

"I don't have to, he just did. I knew about the Room of Requirement, I just didn't know how to get in there. Harry told me where it was over Christmas, but he didn't want me to use to get out of trouble." Teddy answered. Violet's jaw dropped.

"You just tricked a teacher!" she said hotly. Teddy looked offended.

"I did not; I just knew he'd tell me because he likes to prove how useful he was to Harry."

"That is sort of using him." Kevin said.

"Why do you always side with her?" Teddy rounded on him. Kevin blushed.

"I do not!" he said heatedly.

"We'll check during dinner, that way everyone's in one spot and they won't be bothering us, especially McGonagall." Teddy decided.

"Why? Why would Max and Simon be holed up in there? They hate each other!" Violet tried to reason.

"Simon went to go get his watch out of the Great Hall last night at around the same time I first spotted those…things. I don't think he came back, I would have heard him."

"Just a few minutes ago you told us you thought he'd woken up before you!" Violet yelled.

"So? I know he didn't come back _now_!" Teddy hollered back.

"He didn't," Kevin spoke up.

"What?" Violet asked incredulously.

"I was up late waiting for Max to come back from his detention. Neither one came back last night."

"Why didn't you say anything before?" Violet said in exasperation.

"Teddy talks too much to get a word in." Kevin defended himself. Teddy flushed red.

"Tonight, dinner," Teddy said stalking off.

"What's that?" Kevin asked nervously. He was pointing at a tatty old piece of parchment.

"It's parchment, haven't you ever seen parchment?" Violet said rudely.

"No, it's not. It's a map." Teddy said. His friends gaped at him. "My dad and his friends made it when they went to Hogwarts." He explained opening it up. He took his father's wand and tapped it.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." He whispered. Ink began to appear on the parchment. There was a collective gasp.

"Why didn't you show us this sooner?" Kevin exclaimed. "It's brilliant!"

"I have other ways of disguising myself." Teddy murmured. Everyone still seemed to be in the Great Hall. "Okay, all clear, let's get moving. Mischief Managed." He tapped the map again and folded it in his pocket. Then he opened up his trunk and pulled out a folded cloak.

"Are we going outside or something?" Violet asked. Teddy smirked.

"No," he said unfolding it. "We're going to vanish." He answered flinging Harry's Invisibility Cloak over himself. Kevin's jaw dropped along. Even Violet was impressed.

"Well, quit staring you prats and get under." Teddy's disembodied voice shouted.

"Just because we can't see you doesn't mean you can insult us." Violet said stung.

The group traveled slowly under the cloak. It wasn't really meant for three kids, especially one as tall as Kevin.

"How did four teenage boys fit under this thing?" Kevin complained.

"They were Animagi." Teddy whispered.

"They were-" but Kevin never finished his sentence because at that moment screams from the Great Hall shattered the silence. The kids froze, terrified.

"What's going on?" Violet squeaked.

"I don't know." Teddy said.

"We need to find out." Kevin said.

"Why? It's obviously not good!" Violet argued.

"We need to know what to avoid." Kevin said.

"Move!" Teddy shoved them against the wall as hundreds of short little creatures ran at them. As they passed, Teddy realized what they were.

"Goblins," Violet squeaked in terror. Teddy had only ever seen goblins in Gringotts. What did they want with a school full of kids?

"Teddy!" No one else heard the quiet voice but Teddy. He turned around. Several paces away, Simon was poking his head out of a door. The goblins apparently couldn't see him. Teddy tapped his friends' shoulders and led them carefully to the door. Once inside, Teddy ripped off the cloak.

"Where have you been?" Teddy shouted. Simon shushed him.

"I've been listening in on the goblins. They think if they get hold of a certain person, the ministry will finally give them their rights." He said.

"Harry's not here." Teddy said automatically. Simon sat down.

"It's not Harry their looking for. They know that the ministry will listen to anything he says, so they just need the one person Harry can't protect all the time because they don't stay under his nose twenty-four seven anymore."

Teddy blanched.

"They want me?" he asked.

"Correction, they think they have you already." Simon said.

"What?" Teddy said.

"They're going to hold up the school to get Harry over hear. They've taken you, or rather, who they think is you to some chamber under the school to trap Harry." Simon explained.

"Teddy, what if it's Max!" Kevin said frightened. Violet scoffed.

"Why do we care what happens to that scum. He's been nothing but trouble for us."

"He hasn't been half as bad as Dolohov." Simon pointed out.

"Yeah, well, Dolohov has it out for Teddy for a real reason. He's in _Slytherin_." Violet returned.

"Nah, he just hates that Teddy beats him at everything." Simon said.

"Shut up you tow, you're both wrong!" Teddy shouted over them. "His dad killed mine out on the grounds during the Battle of Hogwarts, okay, happy now?"

On the contrary, Violet looked horrified and Simon looked ashamed. Kevin just blinked.

"You don't have a dad?" he asked. Teddy shook his head.

"I don't have a mum either." He said quietly. Violet ran up and hugged him.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered.

"Why didn't you ever tell us?" Simon asked.

"Because I was already Harry Potter's godson, Andromeda Black's grandson, and every teacher's favorite student. I didn't want to be that orphan kid too!" he shouted. Tears rolled down his face as he slumped to the ground. Violet went down with him. He sobbed onto her shoulder. Simon knelt down beside them and rubbed Teddy's back.

"Mate, I didn't mean to upset you." He said quietly.

"I know," Teddy said thickly.

"All those times I asked about your parents, and all you did was change the subject, how could I not have seen that?" Simon asked. "What kind of a friend am I?"

"It's not your fault. My dad did the same thing to his friends." Teddy said wiping his eyes.

"Your dad was an orphan too?" Simon asked. Teddy actually laughed. Poor Simon was so slow sometimes.

"No, but he kept a secret from them and they found out the hard way too," Not_ that I know what that secret is_ he thought. He stood up with Violet and Simon's help.

"Are you okay?" Violet asked.

"I'll be fine." Teddy replied.

"How are we going to get to Max? We don't even know where he is!" Kevin said.

"He's in the Chamber of Secrets." Simon said confidently. They gaped.

"It's real?" Kevin asked.

"Duh, Harry saved his wife from the basilisk down there." Teddy said picking up the cloak. "Now, we can't all go down there, so we're going to do different things. Vi, I need you to write Harry, let him know what's going on. Kevin, go into my trunk and find all the fireworks you can and set off a distraction to try and get everyone out of the Great Hall. Simon, you're coming with me to the Chamber. Everyone got it?"

"Why can't I go and get Max, you don't even like him!" Kevin whined.

"Because you can't disguise yourself like I can. Now, you take the cloak, Vi, you take the map, Simon, you're just going to have to trust me." Simon nodded.

Kevin left first undercover of the cloak. Violet paused before she left.

"Please be careful." She whispered. Teddy hugged her.

"Don't worry about me, I've got Simon!" he tried to sound cheerful, but he too was worried. "Don't get caught." He whispered in her ear. "You either." She whispered back. Then she checked the map, deemed it was safe to leave and vanished out the door. Teddy turned to Simon.

"I'm going to Disillusion you." Teddy told him. Simon looked uncomfortable.

"Can you do that?" he asked.

"I've read about it and watched Harry and Hermione do it so many times I think it's ingrained in my brain." Teddy joked. Simon looked slightly more relaxed. Teddy pulled his dad's wand out and tapped Simon's head saying, "Abolesco!" Slowly, Simon began to blend in with the classroom behind him.

"What about you?" he asked as he examined his hand in interest.

"I'm going to be a goblin; you need to be my voice." Teddy explained.

"Goblin? How?" Simon asked.

"There's something else I've never told you. My gran will be furious, she didn't want anyone to know, but this is an emergency." Teddy squeezed his eyes shut and thought about what a goblin looked like. Slowly his features changed to match what he was picturing. He heard Simon gasp. He opened his eyes and examined himself. He was ugly.

"You're a Metamorphmagus!" Simon exclaimed.

"Yes, I am and so was my mother. You know that 'chick that died in the war.'" Teddy smirked, though it looked quite deranged on the goblin's face. He imagined Simon looked abashed since he couldn't see him properly.

"Sorry, I didn't know," he said sheepishly.

"That's okay, I never told you." Teddy opened the door. The hallway was empty now.

"Where do you suppose the Chamber is?" Simon asked.

"It's on the second floor in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom." Teddy replied leaving the room and starting toward the stairs.

"Teddy?"

"Yeah?"

"That's a girl's bathroom." Simon said. Teddy stopped and turned around.

"Harry and Voldemort went in there; they aren't scarred for life….er…from that." Teddy corrected himself. Simon snickered. "Come on, the sooner we get there, the sooner we can save Max and get out. They stumbled down to the second floor where they crept into the girl's bathroom. Inside, it smelled of goblin breath.

"Yep, they've been here." Simon commented pinching his nose. "How did they get into the Chamber anyway? I thought you had to be the Heir of Slytherin?"

"Parseltongue, Bill Weasley told me that goblins are very good at learning other languages." Teddy said looking for the right sink.

"Here," he said. He turned to Simon. "I need you to say 'open' in Parseltongue, okay?" Teddy said.

"Okay, _open_." Simon hissed. The hairs on Teddy's arm stood up. No wonder everyone was scared of Harry. Parseltongue was creepy. The sink came apart and opened up to make a giant hole in the ground.

"Here it goes." Teddy said, jumping into the hole, Simon right behind him. They landed minutes later on a sort of powder.

"Ewww, it's bone dust." Simon said in disgust. Teddy could see where Simon had landed in the dust.

"Simon we need to clean you off!" Teddy whispered. "Evenesca!" The dust vanished.

"Thanks," Simon said.

"Come on, we have to find Max before they hurt him." Teddy took the lead.

"Ugh, what is that?!" Simon said pointing at a large decaying skin.

"Basilisk skin, keep moving."

"What happened in here?" Simon changed tack as they came to the cave in.

"Lockhart," Teddy responded. He crawled through the hole that Ron had enlarged twice. Once on the other side, Simon opened up the other entrance and soon they were in the chamber itself. It smelled awful. The rotting carcass of the basilisk had spoiled the water underneath the status of Salazar Slytherin himself. The goblins were standing in front arguing in Gobbledegook over the boy they had tied up in between them. They stopped when they saw Teddy. One goblin, the larger, stepped forward and addressed Teddy.

"He asked if they were done securing the Hall." Simon whispered in Teddy's ear. Simon then spoke aloud to reply. Teddy moved his mouth so not to blow their cover. The goblin spoke again. Simon replied again, and then tugged Teddy to take a seat on one of the Snake heads lining the chamber. Teddy and Simon sat down and the two goblins went back to their argument.

"What did they say?" Teddy whispered.

"I told them the Hall was secure and that the aurors are on their way. I hope so," he added as an afterthought. "Then he asked if Gornuk was ready for the half-breed." He said slowly. "Teddy, why would they think you were a half-breed?"

"They probably found out about my Metamorphmagus abilities." Teddy answered. He had no idea either.

"Anyway, I said, not quite. Now they're arguing over who should bite his fingers off when they torture him in front of Harry." Simon whispered slightly sickened. Teddy felt sick himself. That should be him.

"Why do they think that's me?" Teddy suddenly asked.

"We could ask." Simon suggested.

"Would that be too obvious?" Teddy asked.

"These two are stupid, you haven't heard them insulting each other." Simon suddenly switched to Gobbledegook. The smaller goblin responded. "Nod," Simon whispered. Teddy nodded.

"What did he say?" Teddy asked.

"He looks like his father." Simon said in surprise.

"What?" Teddy asked.

"Well, he does slightly look like you…with brown hair." Simon said. Teddy could imagine him squinting in Max's direction trying to see the resemblance. Teddy saw none.

"How are we going to get him out of here?" Simon asked.

Suddenly the roof shook sending dust all over them.

"What the-?" Teddy began, but the goblins were speaking quickly to Teddy and then they were gone.

"What did they say?" Teddy asked.

"Watch the boy." Simon was already running over to Max. He looked terrified at Teddy, as he still appeared to be a goblin and his ropes were being undone by invisible hands.

"It's me Max, Teddy!" Teddy morphed his head to his own. Max's eyes bulged.

"You're a Metamorphmagus?" he asked in shock.

"You're untied." Simon said. Max jumped.

"Simon..? Is that you?" Max asked in a shaky voice.

"I Disillusioned him." Teddy explained. "We need to get out now, that had to have been the distraction we needed." Teddy morphed his body back then undid Simon's charm.

"Why are you doing this?" Max asked when Teddy was done.

"I never hated you; I just found you too much on the first day is all. You're not a bad kid." Teddy said going back through the tunnel. Back in the school, it was chaos. Once in the hall, Teddy looked out the window. It looked like the goblins didn't know what to make of the fireworks. Okay, you guys go find Violet and make sure she made it to the Owlery, I'm going to go find Kevin!" Teddy said when he turned around. Simon nodded and took off, but Max didn't move.

"I just want to thank you…and…I hope we're friends now." He said.

"Yes, now go help Simon." Max nodded and followed Simon upstairs. He watched them go.

"That's him! That's Lupin!" Teddy whipped around. There weren't only goblins in the school.

Cliffy! I hope you're enjoying this. It's going to be quite long. I hope you stick with it to the end, it's going to be full of twists and turns that you never would expect! -Dinosoprano


	7. Something's Gotta Give

Author's note: I don't own Harry Potter, no matter how much I wish I did. I hope you enjoy this fanfic that is mostly about Teddy, but does involve more than them. I've been dying to write this, so here it goes. This song is by Leann Rimes. 

Chapter 7: Something's Gotta Give

When Harry got the letter, he felt his heart stop. Goblins in Hogwarts, hostages, _Teddy_. In any other circumstance, Harry would act calmly and rationally. But as he had when he thought Sirius was in danger, his heart was in control.

He dropped the parchment on the desk, grabbed his cloak, ran down the hall, gave Ginny a quick kiss good-bye, and Flooed to the Ministry. Once there, he went straight to the Auror Headquarters. There, he found Ron, Dean, and Seamus joking about the new guy, Derek. Ron stopped laughing the moment he saw his best friend. Dean and Seamus soon caught on and watched Harry approach.

"I thought you had today off." Ron said.

"Teddy's in trouble." Harry said without preamble. Ron looked shocked.

"What, that's impossible, he's at Hogwarts!"

"And so are 200 goblins." Harry retorted. Ron gaped, speechless.

"Isn't Teddy Professor Lupin's son?" Dean asked.

"Yes," Harry said nodding.

"Count us in," Seamus said, "Professor Lupin was one of our favorite teachers."

"Yeah, we won't let anything happen to his son." Dean added.

Harry looked at his old roommates and felt a warmth creep over him. He hadn't realized the cold the steeled over his heart. Here they were, never having met his precious godson, and they were willing to do whatever it took to save him.

"We need everyone we can get." Harry said, going to round up his Aurors.

Ginny opened the door to Harry's study. Whatever had made him leave in such a hurry was in there, and she was going to find out what. Harry hadn't dashed off like that since the war. It worried her. James was asking questions that she just couldn't answer. He was getting to old to be told the old answers. At least Albus and Lily didn't seem to care yet.

She closed the door behind her and went over to her husband's cluttered desk. It wasn't hard to find. Lying open on the desk where Harry had dropped it was the letter. Ginny held her breath then began to read.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We have taken Hogwarts. All the teachers and students are being held in the Great Hall…all but one very important student. Mr. Lupin is being held separately in the Chamber of Secrets. If anyone tries anything to escape, he will be killed…painfully. _

_There are about 200 of us, so no funny business. _

_Gornuk_

Ginny's hand was trembling. No wonder Harry left in such a fashion. His godson was in danger. Ginny couldn't help but remember the last time a godfather went to protect his godson. She sat on the desk chair, tears coming to her eyes. She had never cried before she met Harry, Why was it that he managed to turn her into a water fountain?

_Because you love him_ she told herself. She stared teary-eyed at the rest of the desk. She gasped. Another unopened letter lay where the other one had been. Ginny dropped the letter she'd been reading and ripped open the other.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_You don't know me, but I'm Violet Ferrara and I'm one of Teddy's friends. There seems to be a hoard of goblins running amok in the school and they've taken most of the school hostage in the Great Hall. Teddy, Simon Calhoun, Kevin Schmidt, and myself are the only ones out of danger. The goblins have no idea we're not in the Hall, but a hidden classroom on the seventh floor. The goblins have taken one student from the rest believing he is Teddy, but he's really Max Peterson. Teddy said you could help, so we await your arrival. _

_Violet_

Ginny's heart stopped. Teddy was safe, but Harry didn't know that. He was going into a trap, just like last time. She needed to tell him, but how?

Teddy had never been so far in the Forbidden Forest. In fact, he'd never been in it at all. The two goblins holding him were much taller than he was. They were much stronger too. His arms were sore where they held and his feet didn't touch the ground. They were silent as they marched, but Teddy's mind was reeling. All he could think about clearly was that his arms were going to be severely bruised the next day.

He had a guard of about ten goblins and they surrounded him in case he tried to escape. _Fat chance_ he thought. _With these two goons holding me_. There was a rather short one up front that seemed to be the leader. _Classic cartoon leader_ Teddy couldn't help but think. He was whispering with one of the guards, the one who seemed to be like the general, if they had such a thing.

Twenty minutes and lots of pain later, the goblins were told to halt by the short one. Then he turned and spoke to Teddy's captors. They had a short grunted conversation and the two holding him hauled him to a tree and bound him to it with a strong piece of rope. Teddy tried to struggle free but his already bruised arms couldn't take the strain of the rope against them. He didn't need rope burn.

"What do you want with me?" Teddy shouted instead. The leader leered at him.

"I am not at liberty to tell you half-breed." He spat.

"I am not a half-breed!" Teddy said. Where had they gotten the idea that a Metamorphmagus was a half-breed?

"Silence him, I do not wish to deal with him." The leader commanded. One off the large goblins came forward with a club and hit Teddy on the back of the head, causing him to pass out.

"He's where?" Violet shrieked. Simon and Max flinched.

"He went to look for me Vi, you heard them." Kevin said sharply. He was getting irritated with her.

"Yeah, just calm down. There are how many kids in this school? He'll realize he're not out there and then he'll come back. He's fine." Simon soothed.

"They were rounding up students and teachers as I was running here. Why they haven't found us is beyond me." She said.

"It's the magic of the room. No one can find us if we don't want them to." Simon piped up.

"You mean…?" Kevin's face lit up.

"We're in the Room of Requirement." Simon finished. "The goblins used it to get through that cabinet over there." he said pointing to a tall, black cabinet.

"How do you know?" Kevin asked skeptically.

"I was in here when the leader came to get the last group of them out. I came here to check if Professor Longbottom was right. I hid behind one of those shelves over there, and watched them leave. That's when I poked my head out and heard you guys whispering. You were lucky the goblins marched so loud or they would have found you." Simon explained.

"Borgin helped them in. We need to tell Harry when he comes." Violet said. The others didn't argue. They sat in silence waiting for Teddy to come.

Teddy woke up alone. He was still tied to the tree, but all of the goblins were gone. Movement of a bush about ten yards away proved Teddy wrong. A goblin was posted to watch him. He tried to sit up a little straighter, but his head was fit to burst, so he gave up and slouched against the tree. He could feel himself slipping into unconsciousness, but he willed himself to stay awake. He needed to escape. He was not going to lead Harry into a trap. He remembered the story of Harry's godfather; he was not going to repeat that incident.

Teddy screwed up his face and tried to morph himself into a smaller shape, but the pain almost split his head open so he stopped. He couldn't morph his way out of trouble this time. He gasped for air, sweat shining on his face. It shouldn't be so tiring, escaping. He decided to try to cut himself free. He searched the ground for a sharp stick or pinecone, but the area around him had been cleared to prevent just what he was attempting. He sighed in frustration. _Look what you've gotten yourself into_ he thought angrily. _What would Victoire say? That you're an idiot and probably deserve this for thinking you could get away with this_ a voice in his head told him. It sounded remarkably like Victoire.

He leaned against the tree breathing heavily. His head hurt, his arms were weak and bruised and he was trapped in the Forbidden Forest alone with a smelly goblin. He thought about Violet and how worried she would be. He thought of Kevin trying to hatch a plan to rescue him, but coming up with nothing because Teddy was the "Hermione" of the group as Ginny had called him last Christmas. He thought Simon and how he would be the one to come up with the rescue plan, but how Violet would put her foot down and say it was too dangerous. He thought of Max and how they hadn't been friends for very long. He hoped they were all safe. Slowly his thoughts drifted to his family. His grandmother would be worried sick out of her mind. He was all she had left. What would she do if Teddy didn't come home? And Harry, he had done so much to make Teddy happy, to make sure Teddy didn't grow up the way he had. Harry would be devastated if something happened to him. Then there was Victoire. She had been so upset to be left behind twice while Teddy went to school. She would be beyond sorrow if he didn't come home. Victoire's face swam before his eyes. He needed to come home. He needed her to know he was okay, that she would still have her best friend.

The ground shuttered. _Great, now the ground is feeling sorry for me_ Teddy thought miserably. Pebbles, leaves, and sticks bounced all over the place, on Teddy, on each other, on the ground. Teddy's guard stood up, club in hand, looking terrified. The ground shook harder and harder. Teddy's head banged into the tree repeatedly. Stars were filling his vision. If it didn't stop soon he would pass out again.

When Teddy thought his skull had finally cracked, the earth stopped quaking. He quickly tried to focus his watering eyes on the goblin. The goblin was looking at the canopy behind Teddy, his mouth open, bottom lip trembling, eyes popping in utter terror. His club fell with a resounding thump from his limp hand as he stumbled backwards.

"Stupefy!" a voice shouted and a jet of red light hit the goblin square in the chest. He crumpled to the forest floor. Teddy stared. That voice sounded familiar. A large stone-colored hand appeared before him next to the Stunned goblin. A woman with bushy hair hopped off the hand, kicked the goblin for good measure and then hurried to Teddy's side.

"Hermione!" Teddy shouted in relief. He immediately regretted this action as his head sent a sharp pain to remind him he was hurt. Hermione went around to the other side of the tree and undid his bindings. They fell limp in his lap, but Teddy thought it wise not to move on his own. Hermione came back around and knelt beside him.

"Are you hurt?" she asked.

"Yeah, they hit my head with a club to knock me out and my arms are bruised pretty badly. I don't feel so good." He added. Hermione immediately examined his head.

"You have a very nasty cut. I'll heal it, but you'll still have to have Madam Pomfrey look at it. This may sting." Hermione warned. She pulled out her wand and pointed it at the tender spot on Teddy's head.

"Episky," she murmured. Teddy felt his head cool down and the pain ebb away. Hermione proceeded to get rid of his bruises.

"Thanks, I needed that." Teddy said feeling his arms and head.

"No problem, now we need to go find Harry and Ron before they do something stupid. They tend to do that when I'm not around." Hermione said standing up and helping Teddy to his feet.

"How did you know I was here?" Teddy asked.

"It's a long story, but the short version is that Ginny was worried so she went into Harry's office and found a letter from the goblins, but he hadn't opened the one from your friend so he still thinks you're in the Chamber of Secrets. Ginny couldn't leave so she sent me the letters and I came because I can do what I please and those two won't argue. When I arrived the Aurors and teachers were already doing battle and Harry and Ron were nowhere to be found. I went inside where two goblins were talking about how you were here, so I came to fetch you." Hermione explained as they walked to the huge hand and sat down. Teddy hardly noticed what he was doing; he was too enthralled in Hermione's tale.

"You know Gobbledegook?" Teddy asked.

"A word or two. I picked up Teddy and Forest from their conversation and deduced what it meant." Hermione looked up. "Grawp! Go to Hogwarts!"

Teddy looked up and felt his jaw drop. He was sitting in the hand of a giant.

"Hawarts?" Grawp asked stupidly. "Hagger?"  
"Yes Grawp, Hagger!" Hermione said patiently. Grawp blinked and stood up, heading for whatever "Hagger" was.

"Hermione, where did you get a giant?" Teddy asked fascinated.

"He's Hagrid's little brother." Hermione stated as if she were discussing the weather.

"_Little_ brother?" Teddy asked incredulously.

"Well, _half_-brother that happens to be _younger_ than Hagrid." Hermione corrected.

"Is Hagger, Hagrid?" Teddy asked in interest.

"Yes, it is." Hermione said with a smile. Soon the school grounds came into view. The goblins had been rounded up and the Minister and several aurors were guarding them and getting names. The Heads of Houses had just finished counting and were reporting to Professor McGonagall.

"All here?" McGonagall asked.

"All of Hufflepuff is accounted for," Professor Finch-Fletchy said.

"And Ravenclaw." Professor Flitwick squeaked.

"And Slytherin." Professor Slughorn added.

"Please tell me all of Gryffindor is here, Neville." McGonagall said before Professor Longbottom could speak. A small smile appeared on his lips.

"Sorry, you know how Gryffindors are, they don't hang around. I'm missing Ms. Ferrara, Mr. Schmidt, Mr. Peterson, Mr. Calhoun, and Mr. Lupin." He answered. The other teachers were trying not to laugh. McGonagall sighed and clapped a hand to forehead.

"Why am I not surprised, ever since those four…" she trailed off.

"Minerva, they were your favorite students, you can't deny it." Slughorn smirked.

"They've been nothing but trouble since they arrived and their kids are no better." McGonagall huffed.

"Minerva, I believe I have one of your missing students!" Hermione called. "Grawp, down." Hermione commanded. Grawp put his hand down and Hermione and Teddy hopped off. "Thanks Grawp! You can go home!" Hermione waved good-bye. Grawp waved and turned back toward the Forest. The students stared in awe. McGonagall and the other professors watched Hermione and Teddy approach.

"Are you okay, Teddy?" Neville asked. Teddy nodded. McGonagall looked severely at him.

"You've caused a right panic; we thought the goblins had actually gotten you."

"They did, I just rescued him from the one they left to guard him in the Forest." Hermione said. One of the aurors quickly dashed into the woods to grab the goblin.

"You are your godfather's godson, I must say." McGonagall sighed in irritation. Teddy couldn't help but smile along with Neville and Susan.

"Where is Harry?" Teddy asked.

"Inside looking for you," Neville replied. There's nothing for him to find though, so he'll be back soon."

"What about the other missing students, Minerva?" Flitwick asked.

"I know where they are." Teddy said dashing up the front steps to the entrance hall.

"Teddy, come back!" Hermione shouted. "He's worse than Harry!" she fumed. Neville laughed.

Teddy ran all the way up to the seventh floor and found the room him and his friends had hidden in. When he opened the door, flying blonde hair and a squeal of relief meant Violet was hugging him to the point that his ribs cracked.

"Thank goodness you're all right!" Violet shouted in his ear.

"Give him space, Vi!" Simon said prying her off him. They all looked at him expectantly.

"The goblins have all been rounded up and the teachers are waiting for you on the grounds." Teddy said quickly.

"Why didn't you come sooner?" Violet demanded.

"I was tied up, okay?" Teddy retorted. His head still hurt a little and he wanted to find Harry.

"I hope that is not literal and you're just saying that." she said.

"No, I was tied to a tree for who knows how long. They knocked me out so I don't know." Teddy replied.

"See! He was _not_ all right! He needed us!" Violet shrieked angrily.

"Let's just go and try not to get into too much trouble, okay?" Max said quietly.

"Yes, let's," Teddy agreed.

The teachers were pleased to see that all their students were safe and unharmed. Teddy left his friends to stand with Hermione.

"Why hasn't Harry come out yet?" he asked. She placed an arm around his shoulders.

"He's combing the place; he doesn't want to miss anything. How about I call his cell phone?" Hermione asked.

"Will it work here?" Teddy asked.

"I've charmed them to run on magic instead of a battery. She pulled out her phone and dialed Harry's number.

"Hey Harry, it's Hermione. Yes, I understand it's not a good time, but I think you should know that Teddy's standing right next to me." Hermione paused and pursed her lips. Teddy could hear Harry shouting at her.

"I realize that Harry, but you missed the letter from his friend stating that he was safe. He was never in any real danger, just the rest of the school. He and his friends were planning on playing a prank so they didn't go down to dinner, but to our favorite room." Hermione paused again as Harry spoke.

"Okay, he's not going anywhere. Uh, huh, okay, good-bye." Hermione hung up. "He's on his way and I can say he sounded displeased with me."

"You lied to him." Teddy said amazed. That wasn't Hermione.

"He doesn't need to know you were hurt or any of that, he's worried enough, that'll be our little secret." Hermione said. Teddy nodded, he was just glad that everything had worked out. A few minutes later, Ron and Harry appeared in the doorway of the castle. The moment Harry spotted Teddy he ran down the front steps and to his godson. He hugged him tightly.

"Don't you ever worry me like that again?" Harry said in Teddy's ear.

"I didn't mean to. It wasn't like I planned this." Teddy said. Harry smiled weakly.

"If I had known you were going to be as much trouble as I was I would have had you tagged with a GPS." He said. Teddy laughed. Nobody else seemed to get it besides Hermione.

"You might have to." Teddy joked. Harry stood.

"Are all the goblins caught?" he asked.

"Yes, we're taking them to Amos now, he's furious." Kingsley said. Harry turned to McGonagall.

"I guess we'll take our leave then," he said. McGonagall nodded. Harry hugged Teddy one more time. "No more trouble, you hear?"

"I hear, but I'm not listening." Teddy said. Harry smiled. It was their secret code between godfather and godson.

"Bye, I love you and please, don't get hurt in your last few weeks here, will you?" Harry begged.

"I'll try not to, I love you too. Bye," Teddy said. Hermione and Ron hugged him too and then they were gone. Teddy couldn't help but think that this was just the beginning of his adventures at Hogwarts. _Just wait until Vic gets here_ he thought gleefully. He was ready for whatever came next. It was bound to be exciting.

"Happy birthday, Teddy!" Simon said bouncing on Teddy's bed. Teddy stirred groggily. He had been having a really good dream.

"Wasgoinon?" Teddy asked. Simon and two other voices laughed.

"You're twelve, that's what's going on! Come one, wake up! It's Saturday!" Simon hopped off Teddy's bed. Teddy sat up and saw the stack of presents at the foot of his bed. He smiled.

"Wow, did I get a present from the whole freaking school?" he asked kneeling over the edge of his bed and hauling the gifts onto his bed.

"It looks like it." Max chuckled. Teddy picked up a gift wrapped in brown paper. It was from Louos.

"Wow, that was creative," Kevin snorted.

"Well, he's only six," Teddy said opening the gift. It was a color changing quill.

"Nice," Kevin commented. "Very you,"

Teddy smiled and set it on his bedside table, pulling the next gift onto his lap. It had rainbow wrapping paper on it.

"Violet," the other three said. Teddy ripped it open. It was a photograph. It showed the two of them and Simon standing arm in arm when they were at the park over the Easter holidays. Teddy smiled. It turned out they were all neighbors. He set it next to the quill.

He went through the rest surprisingly quick. Dominique had given him color change ink to go with his quill. Kevin had given him a book on the Chudley Cannons, their favorite team. Simon had given him a joke book full of pranks, jokes, riddles, and puns. Max had given him something too, even though they still barely knew each other. He gave Teddy an owl.

"Why?" Teddy asked.

"My owl had babies before I came to school and we can't keep them all. I knew you didn't have one so I figured you could use it and we could keep in touch this summer." Max explained. Teddy looked at the white owl in his lap. Harry had had a white owl as his first pet too. He smiled.

"Thanks, I love him." He told Max.

"What are you going to name him?" Simon asked.

"I think I'll name him Elvis." Teddy said.

"_Elvis_?" Simon asked incredulously. "What kind of a name is _that_?"

"Elvis was a Muggle rock star in the fifties." Teddy explained.

"You're naming him after a _Muggle_?" Kevin asked.

"Is that a problem?" Teddy asked.

"No, my dad's a Muggle. I like Elvis." Max said petting the owl. Teddy stared. He hadn't known that.

"Really? How did he take the news about your mum?" he asked.

"Oh, you know, he thought it was a joke until I got my letter. He's okay with it though. He doesn't mind now that he knows that's how all his laundry gets done and how come his meals are so good." Max said. Teddy snorted.

"That's hilarious." Kevin chortled.

"I'm starving, I'll open the ones from the rest of my family later, let's go eat breakfast." Teddy said hopping out of bed and getting dressed. His friends laughed. Teddy was run by his stomach, and they all knew it. Teddy hadn't felt so happy in a long time. He was going to miss his friends come summer. For now, he was going to enjoy the time he had with them that wasn't studying for exams.

"I see all your friends were caught, Gornuk." The woman in black said quietly.

"Mistress, they didn't mean to get caught, it was Potter, all Potter!" Gornuk cried frantically. The woman said nothing.

"Please have mercy! It wasn't my fault, they were just a bunch of-" he stopped, spluttering as if he had been gagged.

"They are just as much at fault as you are. Goblins are worthless, they have been for years. I used you because you were disposable. My new army is forming; you are no longer of use to me." Gornuk's eyes widened in fear. Her hand lit on fire, igniting the goblin. He shrieked as the white-hot flames engulfed him. The woman dropped him and he fell writhing on the floor. The woman watched him from the shadows, her red eyes the only thing visible, her hand no longer lit by flames. Her new army would not fail her. They were much more intelligent than goblins. Harry Potter would not be the only death they caused.


	8. Guilty

Author's note: I don't own Harry Potter, no matter how much I wish I did. I hope you enjoy this fanfic that is mostly about Teddy, but does involve more than them. I've been dying to write this, so here it goes. This song is by the Warren Brothers. Short today, but still fun!

Chapter 8: Guilty

"I have two Ron's." Teddy said holding two cards in confusion. Max laughed. He and Teddy were at Teddy's grandmother's house in Teddy's bedroom. They were trading Chocolate Frog cards.

"Maybe you need to pay attention to what cards you pick up." Max said.

"I could have sworn I had a Morgan le Fay lying around here." Teddy said ignoring his friend. He and Max lived relatively close to each other and they'd spent most of the summer together. They had gone to the neighborhood park, the cinemas to see X-Men origins, a Chudley Cannons game, and lots of sleepovers. Every now and then Simon and Violet would join them.

"Maybe you do, you just happen to have two Ron's too." Max said watching Teddy hop off his bed and start searching through his closet.

"Good luck finding it in there; it's a freaking disaster zone." Max chuckled.

"Teddy!" Andromeda called.

"What now?" Teddy asked. "Coming, I'll be right back." Teddy dashed out of his room and down the stairs. Andromeda was at the front door talking to Bill.

"Hi, Teddy!" Victoire let go of her father's hand and hugged her best friend.

"I didn't know you were coming over today. Teddy said looking at his grandmother.

"I didn't either, so run along and play. You'll be back in a few hours?" Andromeda asked Bill.

"Yes, when I get the chance to. If I'm not there by eight, just take her to my parents place."

"Can do, I'll see you later." Andromeda shut the door as Bill left.

"Grandma, I can't have her over." Teddy said suddenly. Victoire looked hurt.

"Why not? You never cared when I came over before." She said quietly.

"Yeah, because you were the only one over. I have a friend upstairs and you two don't like to do the same things." Teddy looked worried. Victoire didn't like that look.

"I'll play whatever he likes; I don't want to cause problems. I want to meet him, come on Teddy!" She was already halfway there. Andromeda nudged Teddy.

"You heard her, she's willing to cooperate." She said. Teddy followed Victoire reluctantly. When he got to his bedroom, Max looked up from his stash of cards.

"Who's that?" he asked pointing to Victoire.

"Victoire Weasley, she's a friend of mine." Teddy said heading back for his closet.

"I'm his best friend!" Victoire exclaimed happily dumping her backpack on the floor beside Teddy's computer like she normally did.

"_Best friend_? I thought-" Max stopped with a look from Teddy. Victoire didn't miss it. She put her hands on her hips.

"Who have you been telling your friends who your best friend is?" she asked.

"You, it's always been you." Teddy said not looking at her. Victoire knew something was up. Teddy never hid anything from her.

"No, you haven't been, otherwise he would have known who I was!" Victoire said pointing at Max.

"Max and I haven't been friends long enough for me to tell him." Teddy explained.

"No, he seems to think he knows! Go ahead, who is his best friend? Who did he tell you was his best friend?" Victoire hollered. Max looked scared.

"You, but he never told us what you looked like." Max squeaked. Victoire knew he was lying.

"Teddy, tell the truth. We promised each other we would never lie to each other!"

"Vic, don't take it personally, but I do have another best friend…" Teddy tried.

"_Another_? You can't have two best friends!" Victoire shouted.

"Yes you can, Harry does, Ron and Hermione are both his best friends!" Teddy said hotly. He hadn't fought with Victoire in a long time. Victoire deflated.

"Is it him?" she asked pointing to Max. Teddy nodded. Yes, he may have known Simon, and Violet longer, but he and Max turned out to be very similar.

Victoire nodded and wiped her eyes. She sat on Teddy's desk chair.

"You could've said something sooner. Told me in a letter or while we were alone all summer." She said.

"I know, you're right, but I was afraid you'd hate him." Teddy said standing up and tripping promptly on his action figure hippogriff toy and falling back into the closet. Victoire promptly got up to help him untangle himself while Max rolled over laughing.

"You are so clumsy!" Max snorted. Teddy and Victoire climbed out of the closet.

"Tell me something I don't know." Teddy mumbled. Victoire had a look on her face Teddy had never seen before. Was that a look of _See, I'm better than him_? He hoped not.

"Are you okay?" Victoire asked.

"As good as I ever am when I trip." Teddy answered. Victoire nodded and went back to her chosen seat. Teddy joined Max.

"Do you have an extra Dumbledore?" Max asked.

"I have ten million of him, here." Teddy handed Max a card.

"Awesome," Max said. Teddy looked sideways. Victoire was messing with her hair.

"When do you have to go home today?" Teddy asked Max.

"When I feel like it." Max answered looking at Teddy's other cards. Teddy tried not to show his frustration.

"Why don't we do this later, I'm bored." He tried.

"You just told me that this was your favorite hobby!" Max exclaimed.

"You can get bored with a hobby. Let's go to the pond out back." Teddy collected his cards and put them in the shoe box lying on the floor, closed it and attempted to put it back in the closet. Max rolled his eyes and put his away too.

"Okay, let's go. Vic, are you coming?" Teddy asked as he and Max left.

"I suppose so." She said dejectedly. Teddy felt a stab in his heart. This wasn't fair for her.

"You get to pick the first game." he said. She smiled, but he knew she knew he was sucking up to her. She was ten after all, she wasn't stupid.

"Okay,"

All in all, it could have gone better, but it went smoothly enough. Victoire opened up a little to the idea of Teddy having another close friend, not to mention one who lived so close. She didn't talk to him if she could help it, and he didn't talk to her. Teddy was going to have to find a way to break the ice, but how?

"Have fun and no goblins this year, right?" Harry said hugging Teddy tightly on Platform nine and three quarters. Teddy shook his head.

"The same thing never happened twice to you at school." Teddy pointed out. Harry shrugged, but smiled all the same.

"And watch out for Giselle, okay?" Andromeda said kissing him on the forehead.

"I know, I will. I love you, bye!" Teddy hurried as fast as he could with his stuff to the train. He missed his friends.

"Teddy!" Teddy stopped and saw Giselle running over to him. "Can I sit with you and your friends?" she asked.

"Course you can, I just gotta find them first." Giselle laughed and they got on the train. It was crowded in the corridors and it took them a few minutes to find Teddy's friends.

"Teddy in here!" Kevin called. Teddy waved to say he heard and led Giselle to their compartment. Once inside and settled, they started talking.

"Who's this?" Kevin asked staring at Giselle.

"Is this Victoire? Violet asked. "She looks like a Weasley."

"No, this is her cousin, Giselle; Victoire doesn't start until next year." Teddy introduced.

"Oh, well, it's very nice to meet you anyway." Violet said holding out her hand. "I'm Violet."

"And I'm Kevin." Kevin said.

"It's nice to meet you." Giselle said sitting beside Teddy.

"Are you sure you're eleven?" Kevin asked. "Most eleven year olds aren't so, I don't know…"

"I'll be twelve next month." Giselle explained. "I missed the deadline."

"Oh, that makes sense." Kevin said. The compartment door slid open and Simon came in.

"It's crowded, is there that many first years this year?" he asked.

"No, just older students not wanting to spend more time with their teary-eyed parents," Kevin said slouching in his seat against the window. Simon sat next to Kevin. He spotted Giselle.

"Who're you?" he asked.

"Giselle Weasley." Giselle held out her hand and Simon shook it.

"Simon Calhoun is your mum Katie Bell?" he asked.

"Yes, she is." Giselle said.

"Cool, my dad works with her." Simon said before stuffing a couple of powdered donuts into his mouth.

"He eats like you." Giselle commented in disgust.

"Yeah, that's why we're friends." Teddy grinned.

The compartment slid open again. This time it was Max. He froze when he spotted Giselle. His eyes glazed over.

"Running late again, I see." Kevin commented waking Max. He blinked and looked at his friend.

"Wha—oh, yeah, I am." he said. He sat down on Teddy's other side, his cheeks burning. "My mother wouldn't let go of me. She hasn't forgotten the goblins."

"Too bad, oh, hey this is Giselle Weasley." Kevin added pointing to Giselle.

"Hi, I know you, Victoire's told me about you. I don't think you seem like an overgrown toad."

Max blushed harder and Teddy could've smacked himself. _Vic…_he thought. _Why?_

"Oh, um, thanks." Max murmured.

"I found Morgan le Fay," Teddy said to try and cheer his friend. Max looked up and he looked better.

"Really, where was she?" he asked.

"In the dog food bag, I must have dropped it when I went to feed Georgier." Teddy said a little embarrassed. Max laughed.

"You are so clumsy."

"So you keep saying." Teddy said.

The train ride was much better from then on. Kevin and Simon started a game of Exploding Snap that caught Violet's sleeve on fire and earned them both a slap. Giselle and Violet were discussing cute celebrities in the Witch Weekly magazine Violet had brought. Apparently, Alek Alfonso was pretty popular with the girls. Max and Teddy were trading Chocolate Frog cards as usual. When the train came to a halt and the kids were on the platform, Teddy said good-bye to Giselle.

"Have fun and don't fall in the lake or your mum will have my neck." Teddy said.

"Okay, wish me luck in the Sorting!" Giselle said waving good-bye.

"Good luck, even though you won't need it!" Teddy shouted.

He hurried to where his friends had already gotten into a horseless carriage.

"What do you suppose pulls them?" Kevin asked. Teddy shrugged. Harry might have told him once, but he hadn't been listening.

"Maybe they're invisible horses!" Simon said excitedly.

"Why would they be invisible if they were horses?" Violet asked. Simon shrugged.

"I don't know, to have a little fun?"

"I think they're unicorns!" Kevin said. Violet rolled her eyes and looked out the window.

"Harry told me once; I think they're like horses, but not. You can only see them if…if…" Teddy thought hard. He couldn't remember how you saw whatever they were. "I don't remember."

Max, Simon, and Kevin laughed.

"You should really pay attention. No wonder your grades were so poor last year." Violet scolded.

"That wasn't for lack of knowing, I was a little preoccupied." Teddy said defensively.

"We're here." Kevin said. Violet hopped out first and stalked off.

"Do you think we annoyed her?" Kevin asked smirking.

"I think so." Simon said.

Teddy's stomach was growling. Why did there have to be so many first years? Beside him, Simon was staring dazed at the ceiling, just as hungry. On his other side, Max sat straight in his seat craning his neck to see. Kevin looked half dead beside him. Teddy turned to Max.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Do you think she'll be in Gryffindor?" Max asked avoiding Teddy's question all together.

"Who?" Teddy was taken aback.

"Weasley, Giselle!" Teddy turned around. _Finally__**,**_ he thought. Then a thought struck him. Did Max have a crush on Giselle? The thought was laughable. Teddy had never thought of girls like that before, but as he watched Giselle walk up to the stool, and he felt Max bouncing on the bench to see her, he realized that others his age had indeed seen the opposite the sex as attractive. Teddy was shocked.

"Gryffindor!" the Sorting Hat shouted. Max jumped up. "Yes!" Teddy, Simon, Kevin and some older students stared at him. He blushed and sat down. Giselle came and sat across from Teddy. She glanced at Max as food appeared on their plates.

"Thanks for the enthusiasm." she said. Max looked like he could sink into the floor through the bench. Teddy didn't know what to say. Nearly Headless Nick floated over.

"It's been a while since I've seen a Weasley. Which one is your father?" he asked.

"Fred," Giselle said. Nick looked ashamed at himself for asking. "Don't worry, it's not like I ever met him. I don't get upset when people talk about him. In fact, I love it."

"Well, you'll have plenty of stories here, I daresay. He was quite the troublemaker in his day." Nick said.

"I've heard, my mum tells me the most amusing stories." Giselle said stuffing a chicken wing into her mouth. Nick looked a little disgusted and floated away.

"Nice fellow," Giselle said. Teddy just kept munching his corn. Good old Giselle.

"Max, can we talk?" Teddy asked the next morning after the others had already gone to breakfast. Max slung his bag over his shoulder.

"Yeah," he said.

"Do you—do you have a crush on Giselle?" Max stood stiffly.

"No, why would you—I mean she's—I—yes," he finally stuttered. Teddy stared at him. Max sighed and sat down.

"I don't know, when I saw her on the train yesterday…it was like a spotlight had been thrown on her. I don't know. I gotta go." And he quickly left the dorm and a confused Teddy behind him.

"He didn't even look for me! He just hopped on the train with Giselle and left!" Victoire was at the Burrow sitting in her grandmother's lap. She had sobbed her heart out and still didn't feel any better. "He's forgotten me! I knew he would!"

"Of course not, he's just a little overwhelmed. He hasn't forgotten you. Didn't he send that stuffed owl for your birthday this year? And he hadn't written you before then or anything! He remembered because he wanted to." Grandma Molly soothed, smoothing Victoire's blonde hair.

"But then I made fun of his new best friend so now he hates me!" Victoire cried.

"New best friend?" Grandma Molly asked. Victoire nodded.

"He got a new best friend at school and I didn't like it, so I made fun of him. Teddy won't talk to me because of that! It's all my fault!" she sobbed.

"Of course it isn't. Did Teddy or his friend ever say they were mad?" Grandma Molly asked.

"No," Victoire hiccupped.

"Then he's just excited to go back, he wouldn't have said good-bye to Harry if Harry hadn't forced into a hug. He was just happy to go back, that's all. You'll get to go next year."

Victoire nodded, but she still couldn't help but feel a little guilty for her behavior towards Max. He had tried to be nice after all.

"I think I'll go write Teddy." She said hopping off her grandmother's lap and running into the den.

Harry rubbed his eyes. Another rebellion already? Was the magical community going mad? This time it would be harder to control. Werewolves were human after all and knew how the Ministry thought. Harry and his crew would have to be sneaky. He was going to need Hermione.

"This is not _happening_!" he groaned. How could this have happened? The goblins, that had to be it. Were the goblins in league with the werewolves? No, that was ridiculous. Werewolves and goblins didn't get along. Too many goblins were killed by hungry werewolves. To top it off, the vampires seemed to be getting more active. They were feeding in smaller and smaller intervals of time than usual. How was he supposed to control both?

Ron opened the door to his office. He looked disappointed.

"What?" Harry asked. Ron tossed a _Daily Prophet_ on his desk. The front cover said that Fenrir Greyback had broken out of Azkaban along with convicted Death Eaters, Rodolphus and Rebastian Lestrange and Thorfin Rowle. Harry's hands were shaking in fury.

"Who allowed this to happen?" Harry asked. "Aurors guard Azkaban, who was on duty?!"

"Dalton Foyer," Ron said quickly. "And Shane Gustav,"

"Send them in," Harry said slamming the newspaper on his desk. "NOW!"


	9. Days Go By

Author's note: I don't own Harry Potter, no matter how much I wish I did. I hope you enjoy this fanfic that is mostly about Teddy, but does involve more than them. I've been dying to write this, so here it goes. This song is by Keith Urban.

Chapter 9: Days Go By

Teddy was excited. It was September first and Victoire was finally coming to Hogwarts with him. He hadn't been this excited for something since the day Harry had taken him to his first Quidditch game. He and Victoire would do all kinds of things together, plus he would get to go to Hogsmeade…without Harry holding his hand. He was antsy all the way to the station and when he got onto the platform he almost barreled into Max.

"Sorry, oh, hey Max. Have you seen Victoire?" Teddy said craning his neck to search for her.

"Yeah, she was in the mob of red heads with Giselle." Max said pointing past his parents. Teddy rolled his eyes. Of course he would know where Victoire was simply because he knew where Giselle was. He had gotten used to Max's crush, but that still didn't mean he approved. He just felt that Max and Giselle were not a match. Thankfully, so did Giselle. She found Max a turnoff. He was too immature and such. Teddy smiled. He suddenly realized he'd found his James.

"Thanks, "Teddy said before running over to Victoire. He hugged her from behind and she squealed.

"Who's—Teddy!" she whipped around and hugged him forward. "Did Max tell you where I was?" she asked. Teddy nodded. He hadn't asked, but for some reason Victoire gotten along much better with Max this summer rather than last.

"Are you excited?" he asked.

"Oh yes, between you and Giselle, I can't wait!" Victoire said happily. The train whistle blew.

"You three better hurry up." Grandma Molly said. She kissed all three of them and hugged them tightly. Bill kissed and hugged Victoire as did Fleur. Katie kissed Giselle good-bye and Harry hugged Teddy.

"Be good, all of you. I mean it Teddy, no more detentions!" Harry called after the kids retreating backs. Teddy waved lazily.

"You're not going to listen to him, are you?" Giselle smirked.

"Do I ever?" Teddy asked. Most of his detentions last year weren't even for pranking, but fighting with Alexander Dolohov.

"I thought not," Giselle laughed. Teddy laughed with her. The three tried to navigate the busy corridors quickly but found it difficult as they were so crowded. Giselle stopped when she found Nakita, Cassandra and Jezebel.

"Tell the others I said 'hi'." Giselle said as she shut the compartment door. Victoire watched her giggle with the other girls.

"I can't see her being such a girly girl." Victoire said as they continued on their way.

"You should have seen her this time last year," Teddy said. "She and Violet were cooing over boys in Witch Weekly."

"Really?" Victoire asked.

"Really," Teddy stopped and opened a compartment door. Victoire looked in; there were a bunch of boys.

"Hey guys, sorry it took so long, James hid my broom." Teddy said walking in and putting his stuff up. One boy looked at her curiously.

"Have you finally brought Victoire with you?" he asked.

"Yeah, I did." Teddy told the boy. He sat next to Max and Victoire walked in shyly.

"Hi," the boy who had spoken said. "I'm Simon."

"Hello," Victoire said shyly.

"This is Kevin." Simon introduced the other boy. "Max said he'd already met you." He added. Victoire nodded. She took the seat beside Teddy. Kevini kindly took her things and put them up. Victoire felt so out of the loop as she listened to the boys talk. The girl they normally hung out with was apparently late, so Victoire was all alone…and Teddy wasn't helping. It was as if she had disappeared.

"We definitely have a shot this year, particularly you Teddy since you narrowly missed out on the position to that fourth year last year, and since the other Beater graduated…"

"We need to pull a prank like that this year, it was brilliant!"

"We should try that on Dolohov and see how he likes sit. It's not like he doesn't deserve it…"

As much as she knew what was going on, she felt excluded. Victoire was not a prankster. She tried that once and it had backfired because she'd grown bored and forgotten she'd set it up. She wasn't a Quidditch fan either. She was terrified of heights. She couldn't relate to any of these boys. She stood suddenly.

"Where are you going Vic?" Teddy asked concerned.

"I have to use the restroom." Vic said.

"Oh, it's down the hall that way." Teddy said pointing out the compartment door for her.

"Thanks," Victoire said feeling guilty since she didn't plan to come back. She left.

"Wasn't that the excuse you used to ditch us for this dweeb?" she heard Kevin ask as she left. She didn't want to hear the response so she took off down the corridor at top speed. When she finally slowed down she began to look for an empty compartment, but all she found was one with a girl sitting by herself. Victoire opened the glass door and the girl looked around.

"Can I sit here?" Victoire asked. Her eyes were filling with tears; she knew she must look ridiculous.

"Oh, yes, of course you can." The girl said with some concern. Victoire came in and shut the door. Before she could stop she was sobbing into her knees. The girl didn't hesitate. She didn't even know Victoire and she was comforting her.

"It's okay, I didn't want to leave my family either…" she soothed.

"It's n-not th-that." Victoire sobbed. "M-my b-b-est fr-friend d-doesn't w-want t-t-to talk t-t-to me!"

"Oh, well, she'll come around." The girl said. "They always do. I'm Carol Snider by the way."

"I'm V-Victoire W-Weasley." Victoire said.

"Oo, I've always wanted to meet a Weasley. I hear you're a very loyal family." Carol said. Victoire didn't know if Carol was trying to make her feel better, but it was working. She wiped her eyes and smiled at her.

"Well, in that case I've always wanted to meet a Snider!" she said. Carol giggled.

"How ironic!" she said. The compartment opened and revealed Teddy. He looked alarmed at Victoire's tear-stained face. He hurried to her side.

"Are you crying?" he asked, his voice laced with guilt. Victoire sniffed.

"No," she said defiantly. Teddy looked at her.

"Don't lie to me Vic, why didn't you say something? I would have tried to include you, you know I would." he said.

"I know, but you looked like you were having fun, so I left." Victoire said miserably.

"Vic, you need to stop with the pathetic act. I know you too well for it to work on me." Teddy said with a trace of annoyance. Victoire sighed.

"You haven't seen them all summer; I thought I'd go look for someone my own age! You weren't expecting me to hang out with you and your friends the whole time were you?" Victoire asked.

"No, but I want you to realize that you have to share me now and that you aren't a victim in some unfair fight. If you're going to stay here, I'm going back." Teddy stood and opened the door.

"I haven't forgotten you." He added showing her his wrist where the watch with the pearl rested. Then he left. Carol looked at her feet.

"Your best friend's a boy." She said.

"Yes, is that bad?" Victoire asked.

"Well, they don't last long." Carol said.

"How do you know?" Victoire asked. Something very painful was going on in her head. Would Teddy stop being her friend? Would they split and never talk again?

"My cousin's best friend was a boy, but when they started dating other people, and started going into their field of study, they just fell out. They stopped writing and talking and soon they didn't have any idea what the other was up to at all. It broke my cousin's heart to lose contact, but boys just don't care as much. Boys just do what they want even if it hurts everyone else. The only time they matter is when you marry one." Carol said. Victoire felt cold. Teddy wasn't like that. He wouldn't hurt her on purpose, he just proved that. Or was that temporary? What would he be like when he was seventeen? Or Twenty-one? Or Thirty? Would he remember her when he got a job? Would Teddy remember her once he was married and starting his own family?

"I don't think Teddy's like your cousin's friend. His personality is just not like that." Victoire said to reassure herself.

"Suit yourself," Carol said. "My cousin said the same thing. Her friend was sweet, kind, considerate, smart, and loyal. And where is he now? Argentina, I think."

"Really, I think you need to get to know Teddy before you judge him. He's great, really." Victoire insisted. Carol shrugged.

"We'll see." She said.

Victoire was so nervous that she couldn't feel her fingers and toes. Carol had already been Sorted in Gryffindor and it was almost her turn. She saw Giselle with her friends, watching politely. When she saw Victoire looking at her she gave her a thumbs up and a wink. Victoire swallowed and looked at Teddy. He smiled and mouthed _You'll do fine, now __**breathe**_. Victoire let the air out of her lungs. She hadn't realized she wasn't breathing, how had Teddy?

"Weasley, Victoire!" Victoire froze, then realized what she was doing and hurried forward. She sat gingerly on the stool and watched the Hat slip over her eyes.

"And the Weasleys keep coming." The Hat said into her ear. "Hmmm, yes, you belong in GRIFFINDOR!"

Victoire smiled. She had made it. She was in Gryffindor. All would be fine from now on. She and Teddy would stay best friends, and while he had his other friends, she would have hers. Those other friends wouldn't come between them. All would be well.

She ran over to Carol. As she passed Teddy he stuck his hand out to high five her like they always did when they got what they wanted. Yes, things were good…for now.

Victoire was lost and running late. Why was it so hard to find the Transfiguration classroom? She looked out a window for a split second and ran straight into someone else. She fell to the floor as the other person slammed into the wall. Victoire looked up and saw that she had bumped into a Slytherin student. An _older_ Slytherin student.

"S-sorry," she said picking up her books. The Slytherin grunted and began to pick up his things. His hands were in her line of view and when they paused her heart stopped.

"You're a Weasley," he said suddenly.

"Yeah, so?" Victoire asked.

"You're Lupin's little friend." He snickered. Victoire's head snapped up and she glared.

"And why is that funny?" she flared.

"Do you know who I am?" he asked.

"No, and I don't particularly care either, I'm late for class, as I'm sure you are." She snatched up the last of her things and bolted down the hall.

"I'm a Dolohov!" he shouted. "You know a real wizard! Not a half-breed like your loser friend or a faker like you!"

Victoire froze. She spun around.

"I beg your pardon? I'm every bit a witch as you are a wizard. Just because my parents aren't stupid enough to get arrested doesn't mean we-"

"Shut your mouth!" Dolohov shouted pulling out his wand. Victoire pulled hers out too.

"I wouldn't if I were you. I know some pretty good stuff. Aunt Hermione and Aunt Ginny taught me some of their tricks." She warned.

"You think that scares me? I know stuff that would make even your sickening hair curl!" Dolohov shouted.

"I bet most of your magic is illegal!" Victoire countered. "Wouldn't want to get expelled and arrested, would you?"

Dolohov looked murderous. He raised his wand.

"Stupefy"

"Impedimenta!"

Dolohov's curse missed, but Victoire's was right on. He seemed frozen in place as he couldn't move very fast until the curse wore off. Victoire smiled importantly.

"I'll be informing Professor Harving why I was late. Have fun in detention." She waved and was on her way. Teddy would find this amusing.

"Professor Harving, could I borrow Miss Weasley?" Professor McGonagall asked thirty minutes later. Professor Harving tapped the hornbill he'd just transfigured back from a cup and nodded. Victoire got up and followed McGonagall into the hall.

"Professor, what is this about?" Victoire asked innocently.

"We'll discuss this in my office." McGonagall said shortly.

_Damn, she knows_ Victoire thought. Teddy will find this even funnier; Victoire was going to manage a detention on her first ever day at Hogwarts. _Great_.

Victoire was silent all the way to the gargoyle that hid the entrance to the headmistress's office. She was silent going up the stairs and as she sat down in the chair on the opposite side of the desk from McGonagall's chair. She remained silent, waiting for McGonagall to speak.

"Did you jinx Mr. Dolohov this morning, Miss Weasley?" she finally asked. Victoire put on her innocent face.

"Who?" she asked. McGonagall looked at her sternly.

"I would assume that Mr. Lupin has told you of his run-ins with Mr. Dolohov before now, am I right?" she asked sternly.

"No ma'am, I've never heard of him before. Teddy might have mentioned him, but…" her throat tightened as she realized the truth of her next words. "We aren't as close as we used to be. There's a lot he hasn't told me." She looked at her feet. Carol was right, the signs were already there. Teddy had never told her about Dolohov. She knew who he was through Giselle and her parents. McGonagall must have seen her pain because she continued in a softer tone.

"Miss Weasley, he told me it was you, not Teddy, not Giselle, but _you_ who attacked him. Now why is that?"

"I don't know Professor, I've never met him." She mumbled. She knew she was getting detention, but that didn't matter. Teddy wasn't like he used to be. He wasn't the boy who showed her his secret places. He wasn't the boy who confessed that he talked to the stars hoping his parents could hear him, desperately wanting to know if they loved him. He wasn't the boy who tricked her into kissing a frog because he'd said it would turn into a prince, or telling her that wearing red shoes and clicking them together three times while saying "There's no place like home" would send her to Shell Cottage. No, he was Teddy Lupin, Max Peterson's best friend, Gryffindor's new idol. He wasn't _her_ Teddy. He'd outgrown her.

"Miss Weasley, are you listening to me?" McGonagall asked. Victoire shook her head.

"Er…" she said. McGonagall looked down her nose at her.

"You will do a detention tonight at six, right after dinner. Meet me in the Trophy Room. You are dismissed."

Victoire stood and left the office. She needed to get her Teddy back, but how? Then a thought struck her. She had promised her parents that she wouldn't get detention at least her first year. They were going to be so disappointed in her.

"I need you, Teddy." She whispered as the bell rang for the end of class.

"So, let me get this straight, Dolohov taunted you, tried to jinx you first, but missed and was hit by yours, and while you get detention, he's off Scott free?" Teddy asked incredulously. Victoire nodded miserably.

"And I promised Mama and Papa I wouldn't get detention. They'll be so disappointed in me."

"No they won't." Teddy said standing up.

"Why not?" Victoire said sitting up.

"Because you didn't get detention," Teddy said grabbing his school robes and throwing them on.

"Yes I did…"

"No, I did, he just didn't realize I was there, get it?" Teddy said.

"You're going to do my detention for me? But why?" Victoire said in astonishment.

"Because you're my best friend…and I've already gotten a ton of detentions under my belt already. I'm trying to break Sirius's record." Teddy smiled proudly. Victoire stared at him.

"You _want _to get detention?" she asked shocked.

"Hey, the teachers can't complain, I get straight O's in class and on tests." He kissed Victoire on top of the head, something he hadn't done in a while and left through the portrait hole. Carol plopped down beside a stunned Victoire.

"Maybe I was wrong; Teddy is quite the best friend." She said stuffing a piece of chocolate in her mouth and offering Victoire some.

Victoire hated Quidditch, yet here she was freezing her rear end off at the Gryffindor try-outs. Teddy had better make the team because she may need a bum replacement. She was sitting with Carol and Giselle's friend Nakita, both avid Quidditch fans, and both ignoring her as they discussed the latest professional match.

Victoire poked Nakita's arm.

"Giselle's up." she stated simply. Nakita grinned and watched the field. Giselle was trying out for Beater, just like Teddy. Secretly, Victoire knew it was wrong to hope, but secretly she hoped Giselle would screw up. Of course, Victoire didn't get her wish and Giselle did perfect. She wasn't sure how good Teddy was, but she hoped he was better. He looked confident as he mounted his broom and took off, that was a start.

"Wow, what a shot!" Carol shouted. Victoire needn't have worried about Teddy's skills. He was superb. It would be a tough call. When the tryouts were done, the three girls rushed out of the stands to see how their friends had done. They met up with Giselle first. She looked happier than a child covered in chocolate. Victoire's heart sank.

"I made the team!" Giselle cheered.

"That's great!" Nakita shouted, hugging her friend. Victoire pushed past her looking for Teddy. It would break his heart. He loved Quidditch. Carol followed. Teddy didn't look upset though. He was talking with his friends like nothing had happened. He spotted Victoire and when she reached him, he hugged her.

"There's my little lucky charm!" he said.

"You're what?" Carol giggled.

"I only made the team because I forced Grumpy here to see me at the tryouts." Teddy explained.

"You…you made the team? But Giselle…"

"Is a Chaser," Teddy said. Victoire's jaw dropped.

"But…she didn't try out for Chaser." She said in confusion.

"But she was a faster flyer and much more coordinated for swerving and throwing." Teddy pointed out. "And I happen to have some strength in my arms."

"Well…congratulations! I didn't freeze my arse off for nothing!" Victoire hugged Teddy tightly. Teddy grinned crookedly.

"Sorry about that, it was supposed to be nice today, but Scotland hardly ever listens to the weather-forecasters, Muggle and wizard alike."

"No problem, but I'm going inside now, I'm freezing!" Victoire said stomping her cold feet to warm them up. Teddy laughed.

"All right, I'll see you in a few."

"I'm impressed, not very many older students made the team this year." Max said. He, Teddy, Simon, and Kevin were in their dorm.

"You saw them, they weren't that great. I think some of them only made the team before because they were friends with the captain." Kevin commented. "I mean Greg was on the team last year but he nearly fumbled every pass they gave him."

"That was pretty sad." Teddy agreed. He was in the best mood possible. He was scribbling what he had intended to be a short letter to Harry, but had turned into an epic story. He couldn't keep himself from telling Harry everything.

"Well, you, Giselle and Max will improve the team greatly." Simon said. "Not that I would know, I don't really follow Quidditch."

Teddy, Max and Kevin rolled their eyes. They could never understand how Simon could have a favorite team but not understand Quidditch at all.

"That's one plus for this year, the other is Hogsmeade!" Max said to cover the silence. "And it's in about two weeks!"

"I can't wait to get into Weasley's Wizard Wheezes!" Simon said excitedly.

"Haven't you been to the one in Diagon Alley?" Teddy asked. Simon shook his head.

"Mum didn't want me to get any ideas for more detentions." The others laughed.

"Well, I for one am going to hit Honeydukes!" Max said predictably. His mind was always on his stomach…unless he saw Giselle.

"I think it would be fun to check out the Shrieking Shack," Kevin said. "It's supposed to be haunted."

Max snorted. "That's just an old hag's tale to get kids all worked up over nothing."

"No it's not! My uncle told me that strange noises came from that place! He heard them from the school!" Kevin insisted.

"Yeah, maybe back in the 70's when your uncle was at school. There haven't been any disturbances since then." Max said.

"That's not true." Teddy spoke, thinking of what to write next. Max gaped at his best friend.

"What? Are you siding with him?" he asked incredulously.

"Harry met his godfather in the Shrieking Shack, and four years after that Voldemort killed Severus Snape in there." Teddy said thinking of a good end topic and writing it down. His friends watched him finish his letter dumbstruck. Teddy sealed his letter and noticed his friends staring.

"What?" he asked looking at each of them in turn.

"The things you say that don't surprise you at all." Simon said. "You do realize that you know things no normal kid knows?"

"It must come with Harry Potter being your godfather." Max said his mouth still hanging open. Teddy shrugged.

"I guess, I thought you knew that Voldemort had used it." Teddy said.

"And Sirius Black, the mass murderer," Kevin added.

"Innocent, remember?" Teddy reminded his friend.

"Whatever," Kevin said hurrying on. Teddy's blood boiled. _Whatever?_ That was his father's best friend he was insulting. Teddy faced Kevin, the anger evident on his face.

"_Whatever?_ He was my godfather's godfather, and Harry cared very deeply for him. He went all the way to the Ministry to help him. He misses him more than anything. He was my father's best friend, and the two were very close. Whatever? He was innocent and it's time people got that through their heads!"

Kevin had backed away several paces because Teddy's hair had flashed a deep shade of red. Simon had fallen off his bed in haste to get away. He knew Teddy had the Black temper. Max had dashed to the other side of the room knowing all too well that Teddy tended to break things when he got angry.

"S-sorry, I know he's innocent, I was just…" Kevin began.

"Well, you best remember it." Teddy grabbed his bag and stormed downstairs and out the portrait hole. He walked into the nearest classroom and sat against one of the walls breathing heavily. He shouldn't have snapped like that, but he had enough of everyone telling him Harry's godfather was a bad man. He had been cleared fourteen years ago. Why didn't anyone see that?

"Teddy?" Teddy sat up. Victoire eased herself into the room and sat beside Teddy. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'll be fine, I just need to be alone." Teddy hoped she would get the hint. Of course, Victoire never got the hint.

"We heard you yelling. Someone insulted Sirius again, didn't they?"

Teddy sighed. "Yeah, Kevin made a slip about him and I snapped. Too many people still think he's a murderer."

Victoire took his hand. "I don't, and my family doesn't, and most importantly, Harry doesn't and your parents didn't. Nobody else matters. Do you think Sirius would care?"

"My parents did think he'd done those things for about twelve years." Teddy said ignoring Victoire's question. Annoyed, Victoire grabbed his chin and forced him to look at her.

"Teddy, your father helped him escape the Ministry. Your mother and grandmother never believed he was a murderer. I repeat: HE WOULDN'T _CARE_ WHAT OTHERS THOUGHT."

Teddy smiled. Victoire really knew how to talk to him. He hugged her.

"Thanks, I'm sorry, I can be so stupid sometimes." He said.

"No, you're only a pain when someone potentially threatens your father. You're very touchy when it comes to him." Victoire said standing up. She held her hand out for Teddy. He took it and stood too.

"I guess it's because I hardly know anything about him." He whispered. Victoire squeezed his hand.

"One day you will know more, you just have to be patient." She said. Teddy smiled. She was right. As she led him back to the common room, he thought he had to be the luckiest kid on the planet to have a friend like Victoire.


	10. I Want a Mom That Will Last Forever

Author's note: I don't own Harry Potter, no matter how much I wish I did. I hope you enjoy this fanfic that is mostly about Teddy, but does involve more than them. I've been dying to write this, so here it goes. This song is by Cyndi Lauper from Rugrats in Paris.

Chapter 10: I Want a Mom That Will Last Forever

Teddy stared at his Hogwarts letter. This could not be happening. All his detentions had gone down the toilet. All their pranks…for nothing. His whole purpose just flew the coop with the small metal badge that he held in his hand. It was cruel proof that he was too well liked by McGonagall for his own good.

Andromeda knocked on his bedroom door before entering the open doorway.

"It can't be that expensive, can it?" she teased. Teddy looked up.

"She…she can't do this to me!" Teddy exclaimed tossing the letter and badge onto the bed. Andromeda picked up the badge a smile on her face.

"Well would you look here; I guess that means I won't be receiving any notices on more detentions this year?" she asked hopefully.

"Don't count on it." Teddy smirked leaning back onto his bed. "Dad was a prefect too and he still got into trouble."

Andromeda frowned. He knew that the perfect way to irritate her was to mention his father. She didn't hate him, but she didn't like him either. Teddy didn't know why, he knew better than to ask. She put the badge down and put her hands on her hips.

"Teddy, I will not let you ruin your education by getting into detention every night. How are you supposed to get your school work done?"

"Er, meal times, the fifteen minutes before class starts," Teddy suggested.

"Teddy," Andromeda warned. Teddy rolled his eyes.

"I always get my work done; I haven't failed a class yet Nanna. Sheesh, you'd think I had straight T's…" He sat up and grabbed his shoes.

"What are you doing?" Andromeda asked.

"Max's, he's going to want to know the tragedy that has struck us." He walked out the door and down the stairs. He put his shoes on and left the house. Max was out in his front yard with his sister, Sally. She was a year below Victoire, short for her age with long, dirty-blonde hair and blue eyes. She had light freckles spattered across her dainty nose and a grin that was like Ginny's. Teddy waved at them as he approached them.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Max asked when he had met Teddy down on the sidewalk.

"The world as we know it has come to an end." Teddy announced. Max sniggered.

"That bad, huh? Is it Robert? Did he finally propose?"

Teddy made a face. "Merlin no, and better never do it, no I was made a prefect."

Max stared. "You're joking, right?" Teddy shook his head. "I'd have brought the badge but my grandmother had it and I'd pissed her off. It was safer for me not to try anything."

"You know what; this may work to our advantage. We can be out after hours if you just say you'd caught us and taken off points already." Max said thoughtfully. Sally marched over.

"Teddy wouldn't lie to a teacher, Max, would you?" she asked

"No, I wouldn't." Teddy lied. He might not do it for what Max was suggesting, but he had lied to teachers plenty of times before to get Victoire out of detention. It had only worked her first year though. Afterwards, the teachers caught on that Teddy was lying for her so they had both started getting detention…which didn't seem to bother her anymore.

"Teddy, think of the possibilities! We would never get in trouble again!" Max shouted heavenward, clapping his friend on the back.

"But, that was the point; we were trying to break the Marauders record." Teddy reminded Max. Max looked thoughtful.

"Teddy that was your goal, the rest of us can't be in detention as much as you. We actually have to work to pass our classes." He finally said. Teddy blinked. Did he really just say that?

"You mean you'll pull pranks if you don't get caught?" he asked. Max shrugged.

"Not necessarily. I like getting caught sometimes, but I can't keep getting detention. My mum is starting to think you're a bad influence."

Teddy snorted. "Was it the goblins, the pranks, or the Bludger to the head?" he asked.

"All of them kind of," Max replied. Teddy huffed and jabbed the toe of his shoe into the dirt of Max's front lawn.

"Brilliant," he muttered.

"Do you think I'll stop being your friend because my mother wants me to? Fat chance, you're my best mate. I wouldn't ditch you for the biggest plate of bacon…well, the second biggest plate of bacon. Ouch! I kidding!" he shouted as Teddy punched his arm.

"Well, we're going to need to come up with a Plan B, especially if Violet was made a prefect too. She won't let me be a hypocrite to my title." Teddy sighed.

"We'll write Simon, he'll know what to do."

"This is just too funny! Mr. I-Like-To-Get-In-Trouble is a prefect? Somebody pinch me! Ouch!" Victoire squeaked as her brother Louis fulfilled her wish. He laughed and she scowled at him. Teddy was slumped on the fold-out chair he was sitting on. They were at the Burrow having their annual Weasley summer picnic. Giselle was laughing hysterically too. He did not like the attention. Harry walked over and knelt beside Teddy.

"Let's go for a walk," he whispered in Teddy's ear. Teddy hopped up immediately. He needed to get away. Harry led him to the edge of the Burrow's land and then started for Ottery St. Catchpole. They walked in silence for a few minutes before Harry spoke.

"You know, being a prefect isn't all that bad." He began.

"You wouldn't know though, would you?" Teddy said bitterly.

"That was uncalled for, Teddy, I wasn't finished." Harry said calmly.

"Sorry," Teddy mumbled, ashamed.

"As I was saying, it's not all bad. Ron was a horrible prefect but he used his position to protect me from our dorm mates when they didn't believe I'd seen Voldemort come back. They didn't want to risk detention for that. Hermione wasn't even the perfect prefect. She lied to a teacher for one thing, and she got that teacher kidnapped by centaurs."

"But she deserved it," Teddy said. Harry glanced at his godson and Teddy shut his mouth.

"Your own father was a prefect and we all know that he didn't do the job right…he still let his friends get away with almost everything. My mum was a prefect too, but she was exceptionally better. Even Hermione can't compare to her." Harry paused to take a breath.

"The point is it's just a title. You don't have to be miserable about. McGonagall is probably just tired of giving you detention and hopes that you'll slow down if you were given a position of power and influence. Like I said, it doesn't usually work. Ron and Remus are living…er…partly living proof." Harry corrected himself. Teddy smiled.

"I wasn't planning on changing; I just want people to shut up about it." Teddy confessed. Harry put an arm around his shoulder.

"They will eventually. You'll see," with that he led his godson back to the picnic.

It turned out that Violet was a prefect. She smiled when Teddy entered the prefect's carriage and scooted over to make room for him. He sat feeling anxious. It wasn't that he didn't want to be a prefect…it was one more thing he had in common with his father…he just didn't want to have to act responsible while he was doing otherwise. It made him feel dirty.

To pass the time until the train, he looked around to see who the other prefects of his year were. Both the Hufflepuff prefects were there, Zeke Leonard and Elizabeth Caycho. One of the Ravenclaw prefects was here, Sarah Mason. Teddy looked at Sarah. She had short blonde hair, light green eyes, and full lips. He had never realized how attractive she was. He stared at her one second longer before he saw the rest of the prefects come in.

"Kai?" Violet said in shock. Kai Ping came in looking grumpy. Teddy didn't really know Kai, but whenever Violet got annoyed with "her boys" she hung out with the shy Ravenclaw.

"This sucks!" he exclaimed so only Violet and Teddy could hear him. "Doesn't this bother you?" he asked Teddy. Teddy looked surprised. Kai never spoke to him before.

"Not really should it?" Teddy asked. Kai gaped.

"You're the son of a Marauder, or did Violet lie to me?"

"He was, and he was a prefect. He didn't stop his friends from doing what they did best…he just avoided doing them himself…for the most part." Teddy answered. Then his expression grew stony. Dolohov had entered the compartment and sat down beside Violet. He had been hitting on her for some time.

"Looks like we're prefects together, doesn't it, Ferrara?" he said. Violet ignored him. He looked disgruntled. "You're going to have to talk to me eventually Ferrara."

"I don't have to talk to you, Alexander. I have just as much a right to ignore you as I do to speak to Teddy." Violet sniffed.

"Ah come on gorgeous, don't be so stiff, I'm not the bad guy here." Dolohov attempted to sweet talk her.

"Leave her the hell alone, Dolohov. She's not interested." Kai snapped. Teddy stared at him. What was that about? Dolohov glared at Kai but left Violet alone.

Teddy looked at Sarah again. She smiled when she saw Teddy looking at her. She had a pretty smile. Her eyes seemed to dance when she did.

"Earth to Teddy, what are you staring at?" Violet asked. Teddy blinked and shook his head.

"Nothing, just gauging who we have to work with." He answered.

Teddy seemed to be noting Sarah more often than usual after that. While they patrolled the corridors on the train, he seemed to keep running into her. He wasn't even sure, but he thought he might have a crush on her. He thought about all the times he'd done something with Sarah. In first year, they had been partners on a project, but Teddy had been so ticked at being placed with a girl instead of Simon, that he hadn't let her do any of the project. In second year, he had accidentally tripped on a stone and dropped his textbooks on her foot. Third year, he had opened a door in Hogsmeade and she walked into it, breaking her nose. In fourth year, she avoided him at all costs. There was no way she'd ever agree to go out with him. He was bound to hurt her physically. He sighed inwardly. Why did he have to like her all of a sudden? It just wasn't fair.

What he needed was a girl's opinion, but Violet wouldn't be much help. She would just tell him to go for it and see what happened. Or else she'd laugh. He considered Giselle, but she wasn't exactly a good choice either. Giselle had been on and off with a few boys in the past two years and she just couldn't seemed to be satisfied with what she got. Dominique had started the year before…maybe…Teddy nearly smacked himself. Why hadn't he thought of her before?

"Hey, Vic, can I talk to you…er…alone?" Teddy asked. The meeting had gone on forever and then the patrols and actually finding Victoire's carriage had been difficult. Victoire looked up from the magazine she had been reading.

"Sure," she said. Her friends started giggling, but Victoire ignored them and followed Teddy out into the corridor.

"What was that about?" Teddy asked absentmindedly, searching for an empty compartment.

"Oh, they just fancy you is all." Victoire answered casually. Teddy stopped and whipped around.

"They _what_?" he asked.

"They fancy you…you're apparently the cutest boy in school." Victoire said taken aback.

"Am I?" Teddy asked distractedly opening the door to an empty compartment. Victoire went in first. Teddy followed.

"I guess…do you I honestly think I know whether you're cute or not?" Victoire asked. Teddy looked annoyed.

"If you were to ask me if I thought you were pretty and dateable I'd be able to tell you." He said.

"Yes, but you can come up with a compliment for everyone. I can't." Victoire said. "Now what did you want to talk about?"

Teddy swallowed. "You know Sarah Mason?" he asked. Victoire nodded. "I…Well…you see…"

"You fancy her?" Victoire asked matter-of-fact. Teddy nodded.

"The problem is…we've had some run-ins in the past—painful run-ins—and I don't think she'd go for us."

"What did you do?" Victoire asked.

"I totally ignored her in Charms in first year, I dropped my text books on her foot, and I broke her nose." Teddy said in one breath. Victoire's eye were wide.

"Wow, that's quite a history." She said. Teddy sighed and slumped in his seat.

"I know!" he shouted in frustration.

"I would just wing it and see what happens. It can't get much worse than a broken nose." Victoire said. Teddy sat up. She was supposed to tell him to soften her up or something not Violet's way!

"I shouldn't suck up or anything first?" he said.

"I can't imagine that helping." Victoire stated plainly. "She should warm up to you. Even I find it hard to stay mad at you, and I like being mad at you." She stood kissed Teddy's cheek and left. This was just not his day.

It was nearly Christmas before Teddy decided to take Victoire's advice. He and Sarah were on late night duty and quite alone. Sarah hadn't spoken the whole time they'd been out. Teddy finally decided to wing it. He cleared his throat.

"So, er, had a nice semester so far?" he asked. What a stupid question.

"It's not been bad." Sarah replied shortly. "You?"

"Er, not bad. Can't wait for the next Hogsmeade trip," He said casually.

"Me either, are you going with anyone?" she asked.

"No," Teddy said, his mouth dry. "Are you?"

"Linus wanted to go with me, but I turned him down. He's got long nose hair that just draws your eyes. It's disgusting." Sarah replied.

"Is that a no, then?" Teddy chuckled.

"Not exactly, I'm hoping that someone asks me." Sarah said.

"Oh? Anyone in particular?" Teddy asked. Sarah hesitated.

"Well, I'll tell you if you promise not to tell." She said biting her lip. Teddy nodded eagerly.

"I kind of like your friend Simon. He's so sweet. I just don't have the courage to talk to him. Do you think you could talk to him?" Teddy felt his heart plummet. She didn't like him. He was suddenly glad he hadn't said anything.

"He won't go out with you if don't ask him. He hates cowards." Teddy said shortly. He opened up the boy's bathroom and pretended to search the inside. He had been so stupid. What made him think she would ever go for him? He had done nothing but hurt her and now she was confessing she liked his friend. He suddenly despised Simon.

"Anyone in there?" Sarah called.

"No, I think we're done, we've scanned most of our side and I'm sure Violet and Dolohov are done too. Night." He said before dashing off and leaving Sarah very confused.

The next day, Teddy was in a foul mood. Simon, Max, and Kevin kept their space from him. He moodily stabbed his food and when Simon got up the courage to ask what was wrong, Teddy snapped at him before dropping his fork and leaving the table leaving Simon and the others very confused.

This did not escape Victoire's notice and she quickly followed her distressed best friend. He was outside pounding a path to the memorial cemetery. Victoire hesitated for the space of a second before following. She had only been in the memorial once with her parents when they'd taken her to see her Uncle Fred. The golden gates that allowed entrance were in the shape of phoenixes. She went through the open side and stopped. The black memorial stone with all the names of the fallen from the two Wizarding Wars stood before her. She marveled at the golden writing, finding her uncle's name right away. She traced his name with her finger before she looked up a little higher to find Teddy's parent's names. She knew he was going to see them.

Victoire looked away from the memorial and began to search the cemetery for Teddy. It didn't take her very long; his vivid blue hair gave him away in the dismal gray of the granite headstones. She hurried over to him, but stopped short when she realized he was speaking. Sobbing was a better description. She hid behind a large gravestone marked Lily Potter (her body was still in Godric's Hollow) and ducked down. Teddy's shoulders were shaking with the power of the sorrow he was experiencing. Victoire longed to go and hug him but she restrained herself.

"I need you." Teddy sobbed. "Why did you leave me?"

Victoire's heart was breaking. Teddy was so vulnerable…so thoroughly sad. What had brought this on? A fifteen year old boy wasn't bound to fall apart like this. Were O.W.L's stressing him out?

"I want you here, Mum. I need you." Teddy continued sobbing. Victoire couldn't take it anymore. She knew he wouldn't care if she saw him like this…it wouldn't be the first time. Victoire came out of her hiding place and sat beside Teddy, engulfing him in a hug. He just sobbed onto her shoulder, clinging to her like a lifeline.


	11. Bye, Bye

Author's note: I don't own Harry Potter, no matter how much I wish I did. I hope you enjoy this fanfic that is mostly about Teddy, but does involve more than them. I've been dying to write this, so here it goes. This song is by Jo Dee Messina. We have gone up in rating!

Chapter 11: Bye, Bye

It was a beautiful summer day in August. Birds were singing, bees were humming, and Victoire was dancing around her room. She was a prefect! She had wanted to be ever since Teddy told her he had gotten the badge. She may not be able to do it with Teddy (he was no longer a prefect), but it would still be great.

"Vic! Teddy's here!" Dominique called from the bottom of the stairs. Victoire squealed. She'd be able to tell Teddy the great news! She dropped the pillow she'd been dancing with and flung open her door. She hurtled down the stairs and right into Teddy's arms. He was taller, she realized, and he had brown hair. She looked up at him.

"What happened to your hair?" she asked. Teddy shrugged.

"I got bored with the blue. Don't you like it? It's my natural color." He spun around for her. His hair wasn't too bad. It was sandy-colored…much more exciting than brown. She reached up and touched a strand.

"I do, actually. It's very…you." Victoire finally answered. Teddy grinned.

"And do I look more mature?" he joked.

"I suppose so." Victoire answered.

"Oh, I should, after all, the Head boy should look rather smart, shouldn't he?" Teddy responded. Victoire's jaw dropped. Then she squealed yet again and flung her arms around Teddy's neck.

"You're Head Boy? This is great! You'll never believe…"

"That you were made prefect?" Teddy finished. Victoire let go and looked up at Teddy pouting.

"You knew? Who told you?" she asked.

"Er…no one, you just did." Teddy smirked. Victoire glared and smacked him.

"You prat, I hate it when you do that!" she shouted.

"Stop being so gullible and I'll stop." Teddy laughed. "But this means we get to spend some quality time together…something we haven't done since we were kids."

Victoire smiled. He was right…and she was looking forward to it because she had been missing him. Carol was great and all, but she wasn't Teddy.

"It's a date then," she jested heading for the kitchen. Teddy laughed and shook his head. This year was going to be a blast.

"You're killing me here." Max said as he put his things away in the dorm. "First prefect, now this? I mean, couldn't you have just gotten the Quidditch Captain badge and stopped there?"

"I guess not, McGonagall seems to have wanted to keep me busy. Funny how I still got a million detentions, but never missed a match? Or gotten lower than an O on any homework assignment? She should have just given up." Teddy said flinging himself onto his bed.

"Look at it this way; I heard he gets to spend some _quality_ time with Victoire." Simon teased. Teddy rolled his eyes. Simon had gotten it into his head that Teddy and Victoire would make the perfect couple.

"Yea, we do and I get to spend some time with my _girlfriend_ too. You know, _Cassandra_, remember her?" Teddy emphasized. Simon just shook his head.

"I don't know why you're going out with her, she's so drab." He said.

"She is not…she's just not Victoire, that's the problem." Max said. "Cassandra's nice once you get to know her."

"You talk about Vic an awful lot. Are you sure you don't have a crush on her?" Teddy questioned slyly. Simon blushed.

"No I do not. I just think she's much better suited for you." He said. "Besides, I like someone else."

"Do tell," Kevin said eagerly. Simon blushed more.

"Anita Symmes." He mumbled. Only Teddy heard and he snorted. Kevin and Max looked confused.

"You understood that?" Kevin asked.

"You must have supersonic hearing." Max said. Teddy turned a faint pink.

"To be honest, I have no idea. I can do all kinds of strange things."

"You mean other than morph your features?" Simon asked.

"Yes, I can hear ten times better than anyone else, I can see better than most and I can smell like a hundred times better than anyone else. In fact, there's this odd smell that hangs around all the older students, but I can't figure out what it is."

"You mean like B.O.?" Kevin snickered.

"No, like…sugar. Pure sugar, yet each person smells slightly different. It's hard to explain."

"_Sugar?_" Max snorted. "We smell like _sugar_?"

Teddy blushed. "It's not funny. I'm the only one who can smell it and it's really overpowering. Sometimes it makes me feel sick there's so much of it."

"Have you talked to Harry?" Simon asked.

"No, do you think I should?" Teddy bit his lip. Harry was the last person he really wanted to talk to. They had had a row before Teddy had left. He had told Harry that he was worthless simply because he told Teddy that he wasn't ready to know something…_everything_…about his father.

"Any other odd senses?" Kevin inquired. Teddy hesitated. The last one was quite strange. He didn't know if he felt comfortable in telling them.

"You guys know I have a dog right?" he began.

"Yeah, Georgie or something?" Kevin said. Teddy nodded.

"I spend a lot of time with her, but I began to realize that I seemed to be able to…communicate with her better than my own grandmother. I started being able to understand her barks; what was hungry, what was scared, what was 'I want to play'. I thought it was just my dog, but when I came here and I could hear the wolves in the woods howling…I knew exactly what they were saying to each other. 'I'm lost, come find me.' 'Mother, I'm hungry, feed me!' It was scary."

His friends were staring at him. Kevin's jaw was in danger of falling off. Simon came to his senses first, as usual.

"You can speak to dogs?" he asked.

"I can understand them." Teddy said.

"Try this," Simon said and he let out a series of barks. Teddy answered almost immediately, almost without thinking.

"You're hungry again? We just had dinner!" he exclaimed. Max gasped in awe and Kevin may actually have dislocated his jaw it had fallen so far. Simon looked impressed.

"Yes, I am hungry and I know we just had dinner and you just understood a bunch of barks." Teddy looked perplexed.

"But I didn't hear you bark, all I heard was your voice." He said. Simon nodded.

"I bet if you tried, you could not only understand the canine family, but also be able to speak to them. Did either of your parents speak Canine?" Simon asked. Teddy shook his head.

"Grandparents possibly?" Again, Teddy shook his head. "Hmm, very odd, it's genetic; I looked it up. It's like Parseltongue, you have to inherit it."

"Harry could speak Parseltongue and he didn't get it genetically." Teddy pointed out.

"No, Voldemort just blasted some of his powers into him…or something like that." Max said.

"Maybe someone used a spell on you?" Kevin offered. Teddy looked unconvinced.

"I doubt it, someone would have told me." He said. Or would they? Harry had hidden a lot from him and so had his grandmother.

"You need to tell Harry, as I assume you haven't." Simon said seriously. Teddy nodded. Christmas wasn't going to be fun.

"I don't know how you can stand this, it's so eerie." Victoire whispered as she and Teddy patrolled. Teddy laughed.

"Why are you whispering?"

"Why aren't _you_?

"Very clever,"

"Teddy, can I ask for some advice?" Victoire asked tentatively.

"Yes, you know you can." Teddy said.

"I was asked out today." She said quietly.

"Is it that bad?" Teddy asked.

Well, no, but you asked me if I liked Cassandra before you asked her out and I wanted to make sure you liked Michael Wood." Victoire said quickly. Teddy's face immediately darkened.

"Michael Wood? No, I can't say I like him very much. I'm glad you chose to consult me before you went ahead and said yes." he said. But Victoire looked slightly guilty.

"Well, _actually_, I did agree to be his girlfriend…"

"You did _what_?!" Teddy burst out. Victoire flinched. "Vic, haven't you heard about him? The things that he's done?"

"Yes, but he was so sincere when he asked me out that there was no way he was going to play me. No, Teddy!" She shouted before Teddy could interrupt. "I realize he's been known as kind of a sex addict, but he hasn't made one suggestion to me that that's what he wants, so drop it." She stalked off. Teddy watched her leave, stunned. Victoire was going out with Michael Wood. Giselle too had gone out with him, but when he'd asked her to have it with him, she dumped him flat.

Teddy didn't know what to do. It wasn't that he didn't like Michael, but he had a reputation to try and date more than one girl at time too. Michael was like a Sirius Black wannabe. Teddy walked down the corridor in a distracted mood. He hadn't cared when Giselle had agreed to date Michael…he assumed she would figure it out soon enough. Plus, Giselle wasn't the type to cry over a broken relationship.

But was Victoire? In every one of their fights, Victoire hadn't been the one to shed tears. It was always Teddy. He was the one who fell apart when he discovered his first crush wasn't interested in him…not Victoire. In fact, her first crush had been Kevin, but when he had found out and had told her he wasn't interested, Victoire shrugged her shoulders and moved on.

So why was Teddy suddenly worried about her? She could take care of herself; she'd proven that on countless occasions. Teddy was protective, yes, but he had never felt so truly…_no_. It couldn't be…it just couldn't. He would know, wouldn't he? Teddy stopped in the middle of the corridor as realization came crashing down on him.

"Where have you been?" Max demanded as Teddy rushed into the common room.

"I need to talk to you alone…in private." Teddy said urgently. Simon and Kevin looked up from their Astronomy essays. Max nodded.

"Okay," he got up, put his Arithmancy essay in his bag and followed Teddy out of the common room to a random classroom. Max remained silent while Teddy paced back and forth. He didn't know what Max would say. He stopped. He opened his mouth but no sound came out. He did this several times before Max said something.

"Spit it out, Teddy. What's wrong?"

"Please don't laugh." Teddy begged.

"Why would I?" Max said.

"Simon would think I was a hypocrite and he wouldn't let us all forget how damn right he was." Teddy said through gritted teeth. Max stared for a moment.

"I don't understand." he said finally.

"I think I like-"

"Victoire!" Victoire turned around and smiled. Michael was shoving his way through the hall toward her. When he'd finally managed to make it through the crowd, he kissed her cheek.

"Hey, what's up?" Victoire asked as Michael took her hand and they walked to the Potions classroom.

"Not much, I had to tell Adam off for making a smack about my cousin Andrea, but my morning's been pretty dull. You?"

"Oh, I had to tell Carol once again that Teddy wasn't going to ask her out and I have to rewrite my Divination paper because it wasn't stated correctly or something and I had a fight with Teddy last night…"

"Wait, you had a fight with Teddy? I thought you two were like attached at the hip." Michael said. Victoire sighed.

"He doesn't want me going out with you." She said sadly. Michael squeezed her hand.

"No, I didn't think he would. He probably believes the rumors that circulate around me. You know how vindictive some girls can be. A few of my ex's were just a bit too touchy about me breaking up with them. I hate to say your cousin was one of them."

"Giselle? I didn't think she was vindictive. She went out with Teddy for a couple weeks last year and they're still on speaking terms."

"Yeah, well, that's because it's hard to stay mad at Teddy. Even I can't be mad at him…he's too nice a guy, to be honest. Giselle won't have anything to do with me because I refused to sleep with her." Michael said. Victoire froze.

"Giselle asked you to _what_?"

"That's where the whole rumor that I was some sex addict came from, Giselle was mad that I wouldn't. I can't say I'm a virgin, because that would be a lie. At the time I really thought that I was in love, and then the girl ditched me and moved to Cincinnati Ohio or something like that. She said she didn't love me enough to keep a long distance relationship going."

"That's horrible, I had no idea…is Giselle…?" Victoire couldn't even voice her suspicion.

"No, I don't think so; you'd have to ask her yourself. I dumped her before I could find out. Here's your class. I'll see you at lunch." He kissed her cheek again and waved good bye as he went back the way they'd come.

Victoire walked into Potions and found her seat toward the back next to Carol. Carol watched her unpack her things with concern.

"What's up? You look upset." She whispered as Slughorn began to lecture.

"Michael told me that Giselle wanted him to…to have sex, and that he dumped her because he didn't want to do it. Did you think Giselle would do that?" Victoire whispered back. Carol frowned. She didn't like Michael.

"I thought Giselle had broken up with him." She said.

"So did I, but Michael…"

"…is a compulsive liar. I heard him tell Professor Harvey that he didn't have his homework because he had been helping Andrea study, but in reality he was playing Exploding Snap. Vic," Carol said in exasperation. "Michael is just trying to butter you up! He asked you out because every guy envies having you. You're the prettiest girl in school. He just wants you to be comfortable before BAM! He's got you pinned in a closet with his pants around his ankles."

"Carol you have too vivid an imagination for me. Michael would never do that. He hasn't even properly kissed me yet." Victoire said.

"He's sucking up." Carol hissed.

"He's being a gentleman." Victoire argued. Carol rolled her eyes.

"Nothing will change your mind, will it?" she asked.

"Unless I catch Michael with another snogging her senseless, no you won't." Victoire said taking notes. Carol sighed. Her friend was so stubborn.

After class had ended, Carol dashed off because she couldn't stand to see Victoire with Michael. Victoire sighed and took Michael's hand and they went to lunch.

"None of your friend's like me do they?" he asked at the Gryffindor table. They were sitting relatively by themselves. Teddy and his gang switched tables every day. Today was a Ravenclaw day. Currently, he was laughing at some lame joke Kai had told. Carol was at the opposite end of the Gryffindor table eating with Giselle and Nakita. She didn't look once in Victoire's direction. About six seats away, Dominique sat with her third year friends discussing the latest Ministry blunder. Uncle Harry's department was losing members left and right as more and more of them let former Death eater escape.

Victoire sighed. "No, I don't think they do. Too many of them listen to teenage gossip."

Michael placed a hand over hers. "Don't worry; they'll warm up to me. It's not like I would do something to hurt you. I like you too much." Victoire smiled. He was really very sweet. Why couldn't anyone else see that?

"Hey, Giselle!" Victoire and the rest of the Great Hall turned around. Max was standing beside the Ravenclaw table, a smirk on his face. Giselle glared.

"What, Peterson?" she asked haughtily.

"I have a little bit of news for you. My family is going to Australia to visit my cousin Sean for his graduation from the Healer program there so I'm spending Christmas with the Weasleys!"

Giselle's jaw dropped in horror and her fork clattered to her plate. The Hall was quiet except for a few sniggers here and there. Giselle looked at Teddy.

"Please tell me he's lying, Teddy." She begged. Teddy smiled broadly and shook his head. Giselle looked like someone had thrown a pie in her face. Victoire smiled to herself. She was the only one who knew that deep down Giselle actually liked Max…a lot.

"Giselle doesn't look pleased." Michael snickered as said girl walked passed them whispering furiously to Carol and Nakita.

"Oh, inside she's jumping for joy." Victoire said finishing her sandwich.

"I'm sure." Michael said not really paying attention. Victoire was used to this. He spaced off about random things all the time.

"Nargle's got you." She told him.

"Huh?" he asked.

"Never mind, Aunt Luna told me." Victoire said. "I've got choir practice, so I'll see you later." She kissed Michael's cheek and walked off.

Teddy waited until Victoire was out of sight before he got up. Max whispered "Good luck" as he approached Michael. Michael raised an eyebrow as Teddy sat across from him.

"Hello, your friend is quite amusing. I don't think I've ever seen Giselle that embarrassed since he tried to ask her out in the middle of the match last year." he said. Teddy ignored him.

"Listen, Victoire means a lot to me and if you hurt her I swear I will make your life a living hell, understand?" he said. Michael stared.

"Those are some harsh words my friend." he finally said.

"I just want to make sure you get the message." Teddy said.

"Loud and clear," Michael replied. The two stared heatedly before Teddy nodded and left. Max, Simon, Kevin and Violet hurried to follow him.

"So, did he get the message?" Max asked once they'd caught up to Teddy outside.

"'Loud and clear' he said." Teddy replied plopping down under their beech tree.

"You can't let her stay with him; you have to convince her to break it off." Simon said. He had admitted the year previously that he did have some feelings for Victoire and he used it to his advantage. He would tease her constantly about it even while he told Teddy over and over to ask her out. He knew she was out of his league, but he was still worried about her. He had started to see her as kind of the little sister he'd never had.

"I can't, once Vic's set her mind on something, you can't change it. She's got the Weasley stubbornness." Teddy fumed.

"You'll have to prove it to her then." Kevin said.

"But how? As far as we know, Michael is only dating Vic and he hasn't slept with anyone in at least a year. We have no proof he's up to anything." Teddy said sourly.

"You'll just have to keep an eye on him and catch him when he least expects it." Kevin said.

"I know, but that's harder than it sounds. I have Quidditch practice and Head Boy duties and he has Gobstones Club." Teddy muttered.

"Aren't you both in the Slug Club?" Violet piped up from Kai's lap. The two had started dating the previous year.

"Yes…yes, that's it! If I can convince Slughorn to have a few more Slug Club parties, then I'll have a better eye on him since he usually studies anywhere but the common room. It's perfect." Teddy said excitedly. Max shook his head, hiding his smirk. Poor Teddy, he had no idea how obvious he made his feelings known.

"I'll help since I'm in there too." Violet said, missing Max's knowing grin.

"Cool, let's go find Slughorn and find out when the next one is." Teddy said bounding up and across the grounds to the castle. Violet shrugged and followed. The others turned to Max.

"Someone is jealous, aren't they?" Kai asked. Max nodded.

"He wears his heart on his sleeve that one." Simon said shaking his head.

"Wait until Cassandra finds out." Kevin said quietly. The four friends fell silent. None of them wanted to say it, but they all knew it would break Cassandra's heart if Teddy dumped her for another girl.

"So you told me in all of your letters that you had a million things to tell me." Harry said as he and Teddy walked down Grimmauld Street. Teddy nodded.

"I've noticed recently that a lot of odd things happen around me that I can't understand." he said. "I can do things other people can't—and I don't mean morphing. I can hear far better than any of my friends, see things no one else can see, smell things no one else can smell. I can even speak a different language that I never even knew existed."

Harry listened carefully. He led Teddy to a bench by the brown park. They both sat before Harry spoke. "What can you see?" Harry asked.

"Everything you can, but farther. I can see the end of Grimmauld Street. I bet you can't, can you?" Harry shook his head.

"No I can't."

"I can also see in the dark, that's why I don't trip and kill myself when I go to the bathroom at night." Teddy added. Harry looked mildly interested.

"Really, is that why I could never sneak up on you in the dark?" he asked.

"No, I could hear you. I can hear all sorts of things. That dog whistle you gave me for Georgie? I can't use it, I can hear it too and it hurts like hell."

"Teddy, don't curse." Harry said. "So, you can hear dog whistles." He mused.

"And I can understand Georgie…the way that you used to be able understand snakes." Teddy added tentatively. Harry turned in his seat to face his godson. He looked like he wanted to say something very badly.

"Interesting, I never thought of that." He murmured.

"Thought of what? Did you know I could speak to dogs?" Teddy asked eagerly. "Could my father?"

Harry looked torn. "I have no idea. I never thought to ask him. I can guarantee it wasn't your mother though."

"Do you think my hearing and sight is from dad too?" Teddy asked. Harry nodded slowly.

"Unless it's part of a Metamorphmagus power, which I doubt." Harry said thoughtfully.

"What about my nose? I can smell things others can't too. Like this sweet smell around school that smells like a million different kinds of sugar. Some I find ok, others downright disgusting. Do you know what it is?" He was really excited now. He was finally getting answers. Harry bit his lip, hiding a smile.

"What?" Teddy asked worried.

"Teddy, you're seventeen now, so you should be able to figure it out when I say you're smelling pheromones, right?" Harry asked. Teddy looked mortified.

"I can smell _what_?"

"Pheromones, the hormone that attracts-"

"I know what pheromones are, Harry. I thought only animals could smell them though." Teddy cut across his godfather.

"Generally that is the case." Harry said. He looked away from Teddy, staring at the empty street ahead of him. "I suppose you ought to know why you have such superb senses and such." He said quietly.

"It would be helpful." Teddy said. He was finally going to get the answers to the questions he'd been asking his whole life.

"Do you remember what your Boggart was?" Harry asked.

"Er…I'd rather not say." Teddy said thinking about how Victoire breaking his heart had been the last Boggart he had faced. Harry noticed him blush.

"It was a werewolf the last time I saw it. I hopped in front of you and it turned into a Dementor and I locked it back up, remember?" Teddy nodded. He had forgotten that. "I did it because that was the last thing I wanted you to be afraid of."

"Why? I don't know any werewolves." Teddy said.

"No, but I do." Harry said. "And he was one of my friends when I was a kid. He was also one of my dad's friends from school."

Teddy looked steadily at Harry. Was he telling Teddy that…?

"You're father was a werewolf." Harry announced. Teddy just stared. He felt strange. He had been living a lie. His grandmother had told him that he was perfectly normal…except for his morphing abilities. In reality, he was half werewolf…half an animal.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" he whispered.

"You're grandmother wouldn't let me. She didn't want you to know at all, but I told her you'd have to know eventually, so she agreed that I could tell you when I felt you were ready." Harry said.

"Did…did he ever hurt anyone?" Teddy asked. He had to know.

"No, not intentionally. He hurt Sirius pretty bad back in my third year, but Sirius was protecting me, Ron, and Hermione. He scared the snot out of Snape when they were in school, but other than that, he was never near anyone to hurt them."

"But, if he was a werewolf, why aren't I?" Teddy asked. He was relieved his father had never seriously hurt anyone. He wasn't sure he'd be able to handle that.

"Werewolves are made, not born. That's the only explanation we could find." Harry said. Teddy nodded. His mind was reeling. He wasn't all human. The goblin had been right, he _was_ a half-breed.

"Teddy, your father was one of the nicest, bravest people I knew. He was so terribly shy because he was afraid of how people would react to his condition. All he ever wanted was friends and a family and a place to fit in. He never wanted to be a monster. Fenrir Greyback chose that for him. He didn't deserve all the pain he went through. You have no idea how hurt he was when he not only lost James, but Sirius too. It was a good thing your mother was there or he might have become what he didn't want to be. She kept him sane." Harry explained. Teddy didn't say anything. He was overwhelmed. Had his mother known what he was?

"Did Mum know? That Dad was…?

"A werewolf? Yes, and she told him over and over again she didn't care. I'll never forget her outburst right after Dumbledore died. She was furious at Remus. Fleur had just declared that she loved Bill even if a werewolf had disfigured him. Tonks told Remus it was no different between them. Remus believed otherwise, but he was only trying to protect her. He loved her too much to want to risk anything. He gave in after that though."

"That's why Nanna doesn't like Dad, isn't it?" Teddy asked sadly.

"Partly, the other part is that she did go to school with him for a year." Harry said.

"She did? She never told me that…I mean I knew Dad was older than Mum, but…isn't that a lot older?"

"She was his trophy wife, but he deserved her. She couldn't have been with a better man, nor he with a better woman." Harry said giving Teddy a one-armed squeeze. Teddy finally smiled.

"Thanks for telling me. It means a lot." He said.

"No problem, we better head back though, Ginny will be furious if we're late for dinner." Harry said standing up. He kept his arm over Teddy's shoulder as the two laughed and joked all the way back to Number Twelve.

"So, you're half-werewolf?" Victoire asked. Teddy nodded. They were in their secret grove by the Burrow. The flowers that usually covered the meadow were gone, replaced by a light snow. The two were sitting by the frozen creek bundled in their cloaks.

"That's so…strange." Victoire said pulling at the frozen weeds along the bank.

"I think it explains so much about me. I didn't tell Harry, but at the full moon, my skin itches like mad. Nanna knows; she gives me a potion that stops it. It's like there's something under my skin wanting to come up, like fur…and I can't sleep. I spend all night on the computer." Teddy said staring at his feet.

"Really? I knew you couldn't sleep, remember, we became friends when I told you that Papa couldn't sleep either." Victoire reminded him.

"Oh, I forgot about that." Teddy said in realization. Victoire giggled.

"I didn't know about your skin though, does it ever itch so bad it hurts?" she asked.

"Sometimes, it depends if I scratch or not and how soon I remember to take the potion." Teddy answered.

"Wow, I wish I had known sooner." Victoire said.

"Trust me; it wasn't something I wanted to shout to the world." Teddy said.

"I know, but it would have made me feel better." Victoire said in understanding.

"Vic?"

"Hmm?"

Teddy's courage failed him so he asked a different question.

"Are you excited for tomorrow?"

"Oh, yes, I can't wait to see what hideous gift you've given me this year." Victoire joked. They always gave each other hand-made gifts for Christmas. Teddy wasn't very good with his hands, but Victoire's were gorgeous. While she got haphazardly carved griffins and over-stuffed teddy bears, he got beautiful fleece pillows and decorated picture frames.

"Ha ha, very funny. Actually, I think I did a pretty good job this time. Even Nanna thinks so." Teddy said matter-of-fact.

"She's your grandmother; she's supposed to lie to you." Victoire teased. Teddy acted offended.

"My grandmother wouldn't lie about this!" he said in mock dignity.

"She's lied before, hasn't she?" Victoire whispered. Teddy frowned. Victoire had never voiced her thoughts about his grandmother before.

"You don't like Nanna, do you?" he asked her.

"She's so…weird. I can't explain it." Victoire said apologetically.

"She had a rough childhood. She grew up believing one thing and then Grandpa came along and totally changed her perspective. Sometimes I think she reverts back to her childhood thoughts because they're easier to handle than the ones Grandpa taught her." Teddy hoped he'd explained his grandmother well enough. Even he didn't know what to do with her half of the time.

"I know, and I know you're trying to explain her the best way you can, but I still think she's wack. Maybe it's the generational gap." She said thoughtfully. There was a pause. Suddenly, both burst out laughing.

"So, if I had been a werewolf, would you still be my friend?" Teddy asked when they'd calmed down. Victoire looked him in the eyes. She had never realized that they were brown. _They're not brown_ she thought. _They're like chocolate_.

"Of course, nothing could change that. My parents knew yours, didn't they? They wouldn't stop me, they'd encourage it." she said. Teddy smiled, so she did.

"That's good; I wouldn't want to have to find another dork to be my best friend." Teddy said. Victoire smacked him on the arm.

"What about Max?" she asked.

"What about him?" Teddy asked.

"Isn't he your best friend too?"

"I suppose, but he could never replace you."

Victoire smiled to herself. She liked that she was irreplaceable. It made her feel important; Teddy needed her more than Max, more than anyone except possibly his grandmother and Harry.

"What do you suppose would have happened if we'd never become friends? If we had just kept fighting?" she asked.

"We probably would have needed to be separated before we killed each other." Teddy joked.

"Teddy, I'm not joking, I really want to know." Victoire looked back at him. He stared at her.

"Well, we wouldn't be here now. We wouldn't have all those amazing homemade gifts we've given each other over the years. I wouldn't have told you everything I've ever told you, and vice versa. We'd be…incomplete I guess. Not that we would even know." he said seriously. Victoire brought her knees up under chin.

"I'm glad we didn't choose to keep fighting. I like the way are now." She murmured. Teddy slid up next to her and put an arm around her shoulder. She leaned her head against his chest. He tried not to think about how they seem to fit together comfortably. He shouldn't be thinking like that at all.

"Me too," he murmured. "Me too,"

"Where could they have gone?" Giselle asked. She and Max were trudging through the snow in search of Teddy and Victoire.

"Do they do this often?" Max asked clutching his cloak to his body. The wind was blowing something fierce.

"All the time, you'd think that they were sneaking away to snog in private." Giselle spat.

"Why are you yelling at me? I just asked a simple question." Max said testily. Giselle stopped.

"You're right, I'm sorry. I'm just angry that every time those two disappear I have to go find them...and I never can!" She pulled her cloak tighter to herself. Max just watched her. She had no idea how she transfixed him. Her soft red hair rolling down her shoulders, her creamy skin covered in sweet sun kisses, her blue eyes as bright as the sky in mid-summer, her slender build, her silky voice, everything. Even the way she glared at him or told him off for flirting.

"What are you staring at?" she snapped. Max blinked. He blushed.

"Oh, er, nothing, let's keep going. They're bound to be around here somewhere." He turned around and continued in the direction they had been headed.

"You were staring at me again, weren't you?" Giselle said. Max turned around. She hadn't moved. He sighed.

"Yes, now can we keep moving? It's freezing."

"No, I can't believe you! Why can't you just leave me be and pick another girl? You could have any girl you want! You're popular!" Giselle shouted. Max trudged back to her.

"You want to know why I won't ask some other girl? Because I love you. Everything about you; they way the sun shines on your hair, they way you walk, the way you speak, even the way you yell at me. You're just too stubborn to see it."

Giselle gaped at him in shock. Whatever it was she had been hoping to resolve, she had not expected this.

"Max…" she didn't know what to say.

"Giselle, I get it, you hate me. I haven't been trying to win you over anymore. It's not worth the trouble. You don't care. I'll move on. I'll find somebody who'll actually love me back." He turned around and continued to search for the missing teens.

"That was not what I was going to say." Giselle said quietly. Max froze.

"Then what were you going to say?" he asked through clenched teeth.

"That I've never known someone to be so sincere about me. It was sweetest thing I'd ever heard. I'm sorry I've been so cruel to you. You never deserved it." Giselle said softly. Max turned around. Tears were glistening on her cheeks. His heart twisted. He didn't mean to make her cry.

"Giselle, don't cry. I shouldn't have said that. It was insensitive." he said walking back over to her. She wiped her eyes on her cloak.

"I've been so stupid!" she stormed suddenly, tears leaking out of her eyes.

"No, I have. I've been trying to force you to like me when I knew it was hopeless."

"You didn't have to force me." Giselle cut across his rant. Max looked at her.

"What do you mean?" he asked. A small bubble of hope had grown in his heart. Could she possibly like him back?

"I didn't want to admit that you did charm me a bit. You were sweet even if you were a bit immature. I didn't want to admit you'd broken through my defenses." She said wiping more tears away. Max felt light. She did, she liked him back. He came close to her and cupped her cheek with a gloved hand to make her look him in the eye.

"You don't have to be ashamed of how you feel. Do you know how long it took me to admit to Teddy that I liked you? He had to corner me. He found it amusing at first, but when he realized I was serious, he tried to help me." He told her.

"Teddy tried to help?" Giselle asked. Max nodded. She closed her eyes.

"Now I know I was an idiot." She muttered.

"You're not an idiot. Teddy told me about his dad's friend, James Potter. He was in the same situation as us. Lily Evans wouldn't go out with him either, but he eventually won her over. And Harry doesn't seem brain damaged." he joked. He was rewarded with a watery smile from Giselle. He couldn't hold back. He leaned in slowly and gently kissed her cold lips. She didn't stop him. His arms slid around her waist and her arms went around his neck. He didn't know how long they were like that but a wolf whistle and some giggles caused Giselle to end the kiss and look behind him. She blushed crimson. Max turned around. Teddy and Victoire were standing by the bushes laughing and whistling at them.

"Tom, when will your crew be ready to infiltrate the Ministry?" the woman in black asked. She was lounging on an apple red daybed with silk sheets and lace curtains. A young man with dark hair was leaning against her cherry dresser. He smiled. He was very handsome.

"They'll be ready in maybe another year. I'm still short a few people. My right hand, for one." He said sweetly. The woman sat up.

"That wretched woman with the bad hair day? Can't you do it without her?" the woman asked. She was not fond of the other woman, she wanted Tom for herself and she knew the other did too.

"I could, but it wouldn't be as affective." Tom explained calmly. That's what she liked about Tom. He was always so calm. He never lost his temper. She stood and approached him.

"I'll see what I can do, for now, work with what I've given you. It takes a lot of energy to do the kind of magic I do." She whispered into his ear. Tom smirked.

"Whatever you my lady. I'll see you at supper." He bowed and kissed her long, pale fingers. "Good day," he said getting ready to leave.

"Oh, Tom," the woman said sweetly. Tom stopped and turned to face her.

"Yes," he asked.

"I expect you to be early tonight." Tom smiled.

"I'll keep that in mind."

"And no alcohol before, it takes the edge off."

"Of course, good day,"

The door swung shut behind him. The smile slid off her face. She did not want to bring that whore here. Yes, she was the top in torturing and getting information, but even so, she herself had power to do that, so why did Tom need the little tramp?

_He's up to something_ a voice in the back of her mind told her.

_No he's not; you made him who he is today. You know exactly what he's doing._ She told herself.

_But do you? He spends an awful lot of time with Morgan and you know she doesn't want to be here_. The voice said.

_Nonsense, you've got Morgan on strings. She won't do anything when her son is on the line_ she argued. She shook her head. She was being ridiculous. Tom was on her side. He wanted the same things she did. She had planted those ideas in his head years ago.

_But he's descended from a traitor_ the voice reminded her.

_A traitor I created_ she concluded lying back on her bed and opening a bag a Chili Cheese Fritos. Her plans were going her way. Soon England would be hers like it should have been centuries ago.

School seemed to be dragging since the second semester had begun. Teddy was taking a practice N.E.W.T. in Arithmancy…or he had been before he'd finished. Now he was sitting with his head on his hand, staring out the window and drooling slightly. The test had been easy, so Teddy had finished it quickly. Everyone else seemed to be struggling, including Max.

Max and Giselle were the talk of the school. No one had expected her to give in. Professor Longbottom had even congratulated him before Herbology back in January. Professor McGonagall had even seemed to notice their get together. Teddy realized she must be seeing the Potters all over again. All they needed was a kid and a pair of rings.

The bell rang and Teddy jumped. He had been daydreaming about Victoire again. He guiltily put his things away and followed Max out the door. He had caught himself staring at her at inopportune moments during the day, waking in the middle of the night after some very vivid and inappropriate dreams and even daydreaming while on dates with Cassandra.

"That was insane! How am I going to pass the real N.E.W.T's?!" Max exclaimed. Teddy didn't respond. He was too caught up in the fact that once again he was daydreaming about the wrong girl. "Teddy, are you even listening to me?" Max asked.

"Why would he do that, he's thinking about me, aren't you love?" Cassandra slid her arm through Teddy's and kissed his cheek.

"Huh? Oh, hey Cassi. Were you saying something Max?" he asked. Max sighed dramatically and left the couple.

"Someone's stressed." Cassandra said watching Max parade off. She turned back to Teddy. "Is something wrong, Baby?" she asked. "You look a little ill."

"I'm fine, just a bit tired. I had a late night. Victoire and I caught some cupboard hoarders and we were up later than we wanted to be." Teddy responded. The two started down to the Great Hall.

"You spend an awful lot of time with her." Cassandra commented.

"Friends usually spend a lot of time together." Teddy pointed out.

"Yes, but usually with their, well, same sex friends." Cassandra said tentatively. Teddy glanced at her.

"I spend a lot of time with Violet and Giselle and you don't say anything about them."

"Violet's dating Kai…and Giselle is Max's girlfriend, isn't she?"

"She's only been with him since Christmas and I've hung out with her long before I even knew him. I even dated her before you. Besides, Victoire is with Michael." Teddy was feeling slightly annoyed. They'd had this conversation before.

"I know I'm being silly. I guess it's just because she's so attractive. I hear everybody saying how they'd love to be her boyfriend. I guess I'm just worried you're like the rest." Cassandra said. Teddy felt extremely guilty. He had to stop thinking about Victoire. Maybe after he graduated and moved into his own place he'd get over this ridiculous crush. He wouldn't be seeing her as often, maybe that'll help.

"Yeah, maybe, I'm not like everyone else though, she's just my friend." Teddy assured her, while reassuring himself. He was _just_ her friend that was all. Just her _friend_.

They entered the Great Hall and headed for the Gryffindor table. As they walked to their friends, they passed Victoire and Michael laughing at some joke that Victoire had told. Teddy felt a monster in his chest stir and growl. He looked away and smiled as he saw Kai peck Violet on the cheek. They had been together the longest and they truly looked happy. Teddy secretly wished he had found that with Cassandra, but she just wasn't what he was looking for. Teddy sat down and thought about that thought. He had never been sure of that before, yet he felt so sure of it now. Cassandra was nice and all, pretty too, but she didn't know Teddy they way Kai and Violet knew each other. She never shared any secrets with him or insisted that he remembered her birthday or anything a serious couple would do.

"Hey, how about we go eat outside? It's really crowded." Teddy whispered in Cassandra's ear.

"Sure," Cassandra said cheerfully. The two grabbed some food, wrapped it in some napkins and stood up.

"Where are you off too?" Simon asked.

"Outside, it's kind of crowded today." Teddy said. Simon looked confused but didn't argue as the two left. Teddy led Cassandra to the beech tree he normally hung out under. He loved this beech tree because Harry had told him that his father and the other Marauders used to hang out underneath it too. Not to mention Harry and his gang.

"You want to talk, I can tell." Cassandra said once they'd settled down. Teddy knew she would know, she always seemed to know when he wanted to talk.

"Yeah, I did. I wanted to talk about…us." he said. Cassandra put her sandwich down.

"What about us?"

"Are we good? I mean, are we really giving this relationship one hundred percent?" Teddy asked.

"I don't understand." Cassandra said. Teddy looked across the lake.

"Why don't you expect me to remember your birthday or take you on a certain number of dates or walk you to class?" he asked.

"I didn't want to force you to do something you didn't want to do. I didn't realize it bothered you." Cassandra said. Teddy's heart plummeted.

"Oh, so it isn't that you're growing uninterested?" he said. Cassandra actually laughed.

"Goodness no! Oh Teddy, I didn't realize you were worried about that! You're the most interesting person I know!" She took his hand and squeezed it. "Don't worry, I'm not about to leave you." She kissed him sweetly on the lips. Teddy kissed her back. He was boiling in the cauldron now.

"Teddy, you can't keep lying to her." Max said in exasperation that night when the two were alone.

"I know, but I can't tell her the truth either, that's what she's worried about!" Teddy flopped down on top of his bed only to be bounced onto the floor. Max laughed.

"Smooth," he chortled. Teddy sat up and brushed the dust of his tongue and clothes. "She's made you an even bigger klutz."

Teddy sighed and sat on his bed. He stretched out on it and stared at the ceiling of his four poster. "I know, and it's driving me nuts. I need to find a way to forget her."

"Maybe you just need to ignore her for a while." Max suggested.

"I can't do that; she'd think I was mad at her." Teddy grumbled.

"Teddy, we have duty." Teddy opened an eye and saw Lacy.

"Oh, okay, I'll see you later Max." Teddy said getting up and following Lacy out of the dorm.

"We'll pick this up later! And I mean sometime in April! Not next month!" Max called after him. Teddy smiled. Good old Max.

"What was that about?" Lacy asked once they had climbed out of the portrait hole. Teddy shrugged.

"Guy talk." he said vaguely.

"I didn't know there was such a thing." Lacy giggled.

"Oh, believe me; guys can talk just as much as girls when they want to." Teddy said.

"Who knew?" Lacy giggled. Teddy smiled. Lacy was much easier to talk to than he'd thought previously. He had been worried at who would be made Head Girl, and he was glad it was another Gryffindor, though he kind of wished it had been Violet.

Teddy stopped. He heard giggling. Lacy had never questioned how he could hear such faint laughter, but she was impressed. Teddy walked over to an extra classroom and shoved the door open. His jaw dropped. It was Simon.

"Teddy!" he exclaimed. He backed away from the girl he'd been snogging. It was Anita Symmes.

"Oh, um, hi. Teddy." she said embarrassed. "I'll just be going." She picked up her bag and hurried past Teddy and Lacy.

"I'll just keep patrolling." Lacy said tactfully. Teddy walked into the classroom, his eyes never leaving Simon.

"I didn't know you had it in you." Teddy said after a long silence. "Sneaking around the castle to snog Anita? Wow, you mustn't have wanted anyone to find out, huh?"

"You won't tell anyone will you? Violet would flip and I don't think I could stand to have the guys laugh at me. They don't even know I fancy her." Simon said in a worried voice.

"I won't tell, you know I won't" Teddy assured his friend. Simon looked relieved.

"I'm not going to get in trouble, am I?" Simon asked. "For being out after hours?"

"I don't know why you should; we already broke the record, didn't we?" Teddy said with a smirk. "You get a warning this time."

"Thanks mate, and yes, we went about fifty over the record." Simon said as he dashed off. Teddy just shook his head. Simon had never struck him as the secretive type, but after tonight, Teddy wasn't sure what to think of him.

He left the classroom and continued to patrol. Lacy was nowhere to be seen. She was very good about the whole "privacy" thing. He was about to go around the corner when he heard voices. Familiar voices. Teddy poked his head around the corner and saw two figures standing very close to each other.

"Have you ditched her yet?" asked a girl's voice. It sounded like…_Cassandra_. Teddy leaned closer. _That two timing_…

"No, but I will, I promise. I just don't know how to do it yet." Teddy's blood ran cold. The second voice belonged to none other than Michael Wood. He was planning on ditching Victoire for Cassandra. She had lied to him. Cassandra was planning on breaking up with…in fact she was cheating on him and Michael was cheating on Victoire. Teddy had never felt so angry in his life. He came around the corner.

"So the truth finally comes out. I thought you weren't going to leave me, Cassandra. Or did I not satisfy you? Hoping Michael will get in your pants?" Teddy asked angrily. Cassandra and Michael jumped. Michael glared.

"It's none of your business, Lupin." Michael spat.

"Yes it is. First of all, that's my girlfriend you're groping. Second, I told you last year that if you hurt Victoire you'd have to answer to me. Do you honestly think she won't care that you're cheating on her?"

"He's not; he hasn't done anything with me." Cassandra defended.

"He's out here with you. In the real world, that's cheating. The fact that he's going to dump his girlfriend for another girl he just talks to? He wouldn't need to ditch her for that. I don't believe you." Teddy growled. Cassandra looked frightened. Teddy's hair must have been going wild. He hadn't told her he was a Metamorphmagus.

"Leave her be, she has nothing to do with this!" Michael spat.

"Nothing? She's everything! You're giving up a sweet innocent young woman for a whore! A whore I was dumb enough to date!" Teddy shouted. Cassandra glared.

"I am not a whore." She said.

"That's not what I see." Teddy said. Cassandra backed off looking hurt. Michael stepped forward.

"So what if I'm planning to ditch her, I didn't say I would be doing it while you were still here. Let her think I worship the ground she walks on. She's such a gullible twit that she believes anything I tell her. I was only dating her because she was drop dead gorgeous. It was a status pleasure." Teddy's blood was boiling. Forgetting about his wand, he launched himself at Michael and punched him full in the face. Cassandra screamed. Blood spurted from Michael's broken nose. Teddy felt someone pull him off Michael. It was Kai.

"Teddy, we need to get out of here." he said dragging him away from the bleeding Michael and the sobbing Cassandral. Kai led him to the Room of Requirement and the two slipped inside. Violet was in there. She sprung off the couch she'd been sitting on.

"Teddy! Are you okay? We heard shouting…" Teddy threw Kai off him and he stalked over to a bookcase and kicked it. How could Michael have said such things? What the hell did he think he'd get from Victoire? Status only lasted at school. There must have been something else, something Victoire had that he wanted. It wasn't money, that's for sure. Only George was filthy rich. What was it?

And as for Cassandra…well, they were through. Teddy couldn't believe her. He had been sucked in to her game. Simon had been right…again. Cassandra wasn't for him. She had never been good for him. He was much to good for. Why didn't he ever listen to Simon when it came to relationships? He obviously knew what he was talking about.

"Teddy?" Violet asked tentatively touching his arm.

"I'm sorry, Vi, I didn't mean to frighten you." Teddy apologized.

"What the bloody hell were you doing to Michael?" Kai asked angrily. Violet backed away. She looked scared.

"He's cheating on Victoire with Cassandra, you know, my bloody girlfriend." Teddy said bitterly. "He was running his mouth off about Vic so I hit him."

Kai didn't look happy about what Teddy said. Violet looked shocked.

"What did he say?" Violet asked.

"He told me she was a twit and that she would believe any damn thing she was told. She's not stupid. He told me that she was just a status thing. I think he was lying. I think there was another reason he wanted to date her, I just don't know what."

"She is related to the Golden Trio." Violet said.

"Naw, his dad knows Harry, they went to school together." Teddy said.

"Maybe he just wants to piss you off." Kai said. Teddy and Violet looked at him.

"Why would he want to do that?" Teddy asked. "I've never done anything to him until just now."

"Maybe he thinks Giselle dumped him for you and he thought going out with your best friend was payback." Kai said. Teddy had never thought of that. He and Giselle had started going out shortly after she'd ditched Michael. Not that they had lasted long either.

"Maybe," Teddy said.

"We should head back; we don't want to get caught." Violet said. Teddy came out of his thoughts.

"What are you doing in here, anyway?" he asked.

"Studying, I'm pathetic at Charms." Kai said picking up his bag and stuffing his notes back in it. "We just got a bit distracted by your Muggle fighting display."

Teddy blushed. He hadn't meant to screw up their study session; he knew Kai really did need the help.

"I'll make it up to you. I'll give you a make-up tutorial or something." He said.

"Only if you don't get detention or something on the day we plan it." Kai said taking Violet's hand and leaving the room. Teddy sighed and followed. He needed to find Victoire. He ran as fast as he could to the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Pine Scent!" Teddy gasped.

"Correct," the Fat Lady said swinging open. He dashed inside. It was still relatively full in the common room. He searched for Victoire's blonde head. He found her by the fire talking with Michael. He glared. A hand touched his arm. He whipped around. It was Carol.

"I wouldn't go over there. He's telling her horrid things about you and when I left she seemed to be buying it." She said sadly. "I can't believe her. It makes me sick."

Teddy felt cold. Victoire knew him better than that. She couldn't possibly believe anything that bastard said about him, could she?

_She's such a gullible twit that she believes anything I tell her_. Teddy wasn't going to let Michael lie to his best friend. She meant too much to him. He shoved his way past Carol who called after him, but he ignored her. He charged right up to Michael and Victoire.

"Don't believe a word this sorry excuse for cow dung has to say to you!" Teddy said when he reached them.

"Teddy, that's a horrible thing to say!" Victoire shouted.

"The truth hurts." Teddy stated. Victoire's jaw dropped. The common room was growing quiet as people realized a fight was about to break out.

"What do you want, Lupin? Going to break my nose again?" Michael shouted. Whispers broke out all over the common room but Teddy ignored him.

"If it gets the message across, then yes, I will." Teddy told him. Victoire gasped, as did several other people.

"Teddy, stop this! I don't know what's gotten into you…"

"I caught this pig here telling Cassandra when he was planning on breaking up with you! It sounded like he'd been seeing her behind our backs for weeks!" Teddy exclaimed. Victoire looked torn. She looked at Michael.

"Is this true?" she asked.

"Of course not, I only met with her tonight to tell her I was not going to go out with her and that it was the last time I was going to tell her. I told her she was Teddy's girlfriend and it she didn't like that to take it up with him." Michael said. Teddy gaped at him. How could he blatantly lie to her in front of him?

"Yeah, to hell with the truth, let's just give her the biggest damn lie you could think up!" Teddy shouted.

'Teddy, stop! He's never lied to me before, why would start now?" Victoire said reasonably.

"Because he's never told you the truth! He was using you!" Teddy shouted.

"Why would he be using me? There's no reason! You're being silly!"

"Vic, he's playing you for a sap! He knows how gullible you are!" Teddy stopped. He shouldn't have said that. Victoire looked appalled.

"Is that what you think Teddy? That I'm gullible? When have I ever fallen for any of your stupid stunts? Or believed those ridiculous stories you tell my cousins? I thought you knew me better than that."

"I know you're not gullible! I know how strong you are. I know you a hundred…no a thousand times better than this moron ever will!" Teddy said desperately.

"No, I don't think you do. You don't seem to think I can take care of myself in a relationship, or that I could make my own friends, or pass my classes or anything! You've been breathing down my neck ever since I got here!" Victoire exclaimed.

"I have not; you told me your first year that you thought I wasn't paying enough attention to you! That I was even ignoring you!"

"I was young and afraid of the new environment and you were familiar to me! I needed some sort of anchor!" Victoire shouted.

"Oh, so I'm too much now? Should I have continued 'ignoring,'" he put his fingers up and mimicked quotation marks "you so that you could 'breathe?'"

"No, but you could back off. I know how to take care of myself."

"I'm not sure you do! If you did you'd realize that I'm not the only one who despises your boyfriend. When was the last time you actually hung out with Carol? I always see her with Giselle and Nakita. Ever wonder why Simon doesn't flirt with you anymore? He doesn't like your taste in men and decided to go for someone with more brains!" he couldn't stop himself. Every angry thought he'd had since he'd seen Michael with Cassandra was pouring out of him. Victoire looked close to tears.

"You're just too stubborn to see that everyone who cares about you has left you! I'm the only one who's stuck it out and I'm not even sure I want to anymore! You've just shoved me aside over and over again!" he shouted.

"It's none of your business! You're not my father!"

"No, but you're like my little sister and I don't want-"

"I am _not_ your sister and I don't want to be!" Victoire interrupted. "I hate how you always assume I want you to be a part of my family! I don't! You're just the orphan my uncle took in, nothing more so quit trying to butt in!"

The room went dead silent. Teddy felt like Victoire had just thrust a knife into his heart. She didn't want him in her family? She hated that he tried to fit in? _You're just the orphan my uncle took in, nothing more_.

"Fine," Teddy heard himself say. "I won't bother from now on. It'll be like you never knew me. You won't ever have to deal with me again." He yanked off his watch and threw it on the floor where it shattered before he left the common room. Before he left, Teddy saw the smirk on Michael's face and he knew that Kai was right.

I actually cried while I wrote this…that's a first. 


	12. Cry

Author's note: I don't own Harry Potter, no matter how much I wish I did. I hope you enjoy this fanfic that is mostly about Teddy, but does involve more than them. I've been dying to write this, so here it goes. This song is by Faith Hill.

Chapter 12: Cry

Max found Teddy in the cemetery between his parents' graves. He had heard the last half of the fight and he knew that Teddy would be a complete mess when he found him He'd told Kevin to go find Violet and Kai and he'd sent Aaron to get Simon. Teddy needed all the support he could get.

Max could tell that he was sobbing. Victoire had been his closest friend, his shoulder to lean on and she had given it all away for some pig who just wanted to shag her. He picked his way past Ted Tonks's grave and patted Teddy's shoulder. He jumped. He rubbed his eyes and looked up.

"Max, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I heard the last part of the fight and I figured you needed your friends. Violet and the others are on their way." Teddy nodded and leaned against his father's headstone.

"How did you know where to find me?" he asked.

"You always come down here when you're upset. That was a pretty bad fight. I knew you'd want to be with your parents." Max said quietly.

They were silent for a little while.

"She was way out of line." Max finally spoke up. "I can't believe she'd say such horrible things to you, especially when you've never hurt her."

"Teddy!" Violet rushed over and flung her arms around him. She refused to let go of him.

"I can't believe her! You would never hurt a fly! I just can't believe she'd say such awful things!" Violet's rant made Teddy feel slightly better. No, he wasn't done crying. He didn't know when he would be, but the fact that so many people were on his side made him feel warm inside where Victoire had torn a hole in his heart. Maybe he'd be okay without her. He had a group of amazing friends right here and none of them would ever stab him in the back like Victoire did.

The common room was slowly gaining volume again. Most of the students were discussing the recent fight. Most agreed with Max, Victoire was way out of line. Michael sat up and asked if she wanted some time alone and then went up to his dormitory. He closed the door behind him and smiled. Phase one was complete. She would be very pleased. All he needed was for the school year to end and then he would be able to leave for good. The Woods would have their precious son back this summer.

The Polyjuice Potion was wearing off so Michael closed and locked the door and let it. His brown locks melted into the softest black curls. His tanned skin turned creamy white and his eyes went from hazel to a deep chocolate color. He shot up a few inches and then walked to the mirror. He smirked as he looked at his flawless complexion. He was much better looking than the Wood kid was.

His watch buzzed on his wrist. The imposter clicked it open and the face of a woman appeared. She looked quite sinister. She smiled evilly at the sight of him.

"Ah, Tom, I would assume that the two have been separated since you are in your own appearance?" the woman asked.

"Yes, and I think it will last quite a while. That Weasley girl has the temper of her Prewett relatives. Not that Lupin is much better; it seems his grandmother has worn off on him." Tom said in almost a sigh.

"Excellent, you are done, replace the boy and return to the palace. We have a target we must get rid of. As I recall, you were supposed to, but you failed. See that you do not fail me again, Tom." The woman sneered. Tom nodded.

"Of course…_darling_." he emphasized. The woman smiled a rather frightening grin.

"I do love the way you speak. You are so educated and perfect. It's no wonder I picked you." The woman laughed a tinkling laugh. Tom had to admit; she might be drop-dead-gorgeous and full of charm, but she didn't realize how like him she was, and for that he was thankful because he knew her inside and out from that.

The woman's face vanished from his watch and he clicked it shut. Looking in the mirror, Tom thought about the person she was targeting next. He would be surrounded by aurors and family alike…how would he be able to get to him?

"Don't think like that. You have much more intelligence than that brat, so think." Tom concentrated hard until a knock sounded on the door.

"Michael! I know you're in there! Get out, we need to talk!" Tom rolled his eyes and quickly grabbed his potion, taking a swig and waiting a few moments before the potion took effect. Then he pocketed the vial.

"Open the bleeding door!" Giselle screeched pounding on the door.

"Have a little patience, Weasley." Tom said flinging open the door. He nearly walked into Giselle. Giselle took a step back.

"What do you want?" Tom/Michael asked.

"How could you!?" Giselle screamed.

"How could I what?" Tom asked.

"Break-up Teddy and Victoire!" Giselle shouted. Tom glared.

"The way I see it, Lupin and Victoire were never together. _I_ am her boyfriend, _not_ Lupin." Tom pointed out.

"They have been friends for years! And you caused it to end! They worked so hard to get where they were and you destroyed it! They'll never trust each other again!" Giselle said in exasperation.

"Is this supposed to affect my conscience or something?" Tom asked examining his nails. "Cause frankly, I don't care. Victoire said those horrible things, not me."

"If it weren't for you, they wouldn't have been arguing in the first place!" Giselle yelled.

"Maybe Lupin should control his jealousy." Tom whispered walking past her. Giselle's jaw dropped. She spun around and shouted at Tom's retreating back.

"Teddy does not like Victoire that way! He never has! And he never will!"

Tom smirked.

"Suit yourself!" he said over his shoulder.

Several weeks had passed since the fight in the Gryffindor common room. Gryffindor was rather subdued. The other Houses watched them curiously wondering what could have upset them all so much. On this day, Harry had come to teach a Defense lesson (he taught on Saturdays for all those who wanted to come.) Harry watched Gryffindor carefully. He had no idea what had gotten into them. The last time he had seen them so quiet was when they had they had held the Memorial Funeral.

He saw a blonde girl and a brown-haired boy stand up and start heading for the exit. Harry smiled. He knew it was Victoire and her boyfriend. At least something seemed to be normal. Just then, Teddy walked in with Max. They paused slightly when they saw Victoire and her boyfriend. Teddy scowled and shoved passed them, knocking Victoire roughly to the side before sitting down at the Hufflepuff Table. Max glared, shoved the boyfriend even harder and joined Teddy. Harry was in shock. Teddy and Victoire hadn't been so hurtful to each other since they were small children. Now he knew what had gotten into Gryffindor.

He quickly stood. Neville watched him stand.

"Where are you going? Your lesson isn't until ten." He asked.

"Er…family crisis. I'll be right back." He kept his eyes on Teddy as he came down from the High Table. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Victoire and her boyfriend leave. He'd talk to her later. Instead, he made his way to the Hufflepuff Table. Soon he could hear their conversation.

"You miss her." Violet said softly.

"She can screw herself in a toilet for all I care. Quit trying to make me apologize. I'm not; she was the one who insulted me." Teddy said bitterly.

"Michael's manipulative. You saw what he did. I say you just feed him to the Giant Squid." Max said.

"Why? There's a whole forest full of acromantulas!" Kevin said stabbing his eggs.

"I say just tie him to the Whomping Willow and erase his memory for good measure." Simon said.

"I suppose your next suggestion would be to try and get the aurors to arrest him?" Harry asked. Teddy jumped.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I have a lesson. I need your help. No arguments." Harry turned away and began to leave the Great Hall. The conversation he had just heard worried him. He knew that Teddy had the Black temper and that he was likely to do something out of temper that he normally wouldn't do.

Teddy looked back at his friends. Harry heard what they had said. He was waiting to tell him off in private. Had he seen him hit Victoire too? He shrugged to show he wasn't worried and followed his godfather. He followed him into an empty classroom. Harry motioned for Teddy to sit. He did so by sitting on a desktop.

"Er…what's up?" Teddy asked hoping to delay the topic.

"I could ask you the same question." Harry said evenly. Teddy knew he was angry.

"Oh, you know…" he trailed off.

"No, I don't, please enlighten me." Harry said stiffly. Teddy looked at his feet as though they were the most interesting things he'd ever seen. They sat in silence for who knows how long before Harry spoke.

"Where's your watch?" he asked. Teddy closed his eyes.

"I threw it away." He whispered. Harry stared in shock.

"Teddy, do you know why I gave you that watch?" he asked.

"I thought…" he really didn't know. Harry had just said it was special.

"It was your father's." Harry said quietly. Teddy's eyes snapped open. He stared at the floor in shock. _It was your father's._ How could he just throw that on the ground, watch it shatter and walk away? He suddenly felt more betrayed by Victoire. She had caused him to throw away the one thing other than his wand that had come from his father. He hated her.

"Teddy, what happened? You have never been so cold toward Victoi-"

"I won't talk about her. She's a thing of the past. Now if you don't mind, I have Quidditch practice." Teddy said angrily hopping off the desk and dashing out of the room. Harry sighed. Victoire had obviously hurt him, and hurt him bad, but how?

Giselle stared at her wrist. She had to admit it looked pretty convincing. She heard the bathroom door open, so she quickly produced tears. She let herself cry noisily. She heard footsteps approach then stop. She recognized those footsteps. _Good_ she thought.

"Giselle?" It was Victoire. Giselle sobbed harder. Victoire knelt down and lifted Giselle's chin. She gasped. Her cousin was a mess. Her make-up was smeared and her eyes were red and puffy.

"What's wrong? Did Max break-up with you?" Victoire asked in concern. Giselle shook her head. Max…what was she going to tell _him_? She hadn't thought about including him…

"It's not Max. He's…oh Merlin, what am I going to tell him?" Giselle sobbed dramatically.

"Giselle, I can't help unless you tell me what's wrong." Victoire said calmly. Giselle untangled her left arm and put in palm up. On her wrist was a little green spot. Victoire gasped.

"Oh, Giselle, you didn't!" she whispered. Giselle broke down again. Victoire hugged her tightly. When Giselle had calmed down, the two sat side-by-side.

"What are you going to do?" Victoire asked.

"I don't know. I certainly can't stay here. We've still got five months before school ends. Everyone will know if I stay." Giselle sighed.

"You can't leave, your mother isn't going to take this well. Gran and Gramps will be furious if you leave school. It isn't like Uncle Fred and Uncle George and their joke shop." Victoire pointed out. Giselle nodded.

"Maybe I'll go to the States." Giselle mumbled. Victoire looked aghast.

"You can't do that! Your mother would be so worried! And Max? What about him? He loves you! He won't care. He'll do what he needs to do to get you through this. In fact, you need to tell him. Now." Victoire stood up. Giselle looked horrified. She had hoped she wouldn't go to him first. She jumped up and grabbed Victoire's wrist.

"I can't tell him! Vic, he's wanted to be an auror as long as I've known him! He won't be able to become one if he feels tied down to me!" She invented wildly.

"Fine, I'll tell him."

"Vic!"

"He needs to know! Unless he's not the father?" Victoire asked. Giselle stared.

"Of course he is." She muttered. Bets make this as simple as possible.

"Then he needs to know. Stay here, I'll fetch him, that way it's private."

Giselle hoped he would play along.

"Great catch Max, next time make it into the goal hoop!" Teddy shouted shaking his head. He looked across the field at his best friend. He was a good player; he just got a little enthusiastic.

"Hey, Captain, it's your favorite person!" Simon shouted from his broom. Teddy looked where he was pointing. Victoire was rushing onto the field. Teddy scowled and dove down to her. She shrieked as her landed in front of her.

"No one on the pitch during practice unless you're a member of the team," He said. Victoire put her hands on her hips.

"I am on the team, and there was no practice scheduled today. Now get out of my way, I need to talk to Max. It's urgent."

"Oh, I'm sure it is." Teddy spat. Victoire slapped him. She had never done that before.

"It's between him and Giselle so shut your damn mouth and let me through." Victoire hissed. Teddy stared at her as she stalked past him to Max. Max nodded and hurried off the pitch. Victoire stalked off after him. Teddy glared and followed. He grabbed her wrist roughly and swung her around to face him.

"What the hell was that for?" he growled. Victoire glared.

"For being an arrogant prat," Victoire said calmly. Her eyes were boring holes into his skin.

"You attacked the Head Boy, that's sufficient for detention, did you know that?" Teddy asked.

"Put me in detention then, see if I care." Victoire hissed. She wrenched herself free and left Teddy standing there staring after her.

"Have you made up yet?" Simon asked, catching up to Teddy. Teddy shook his head.

"Then why do you look punch drunk?" Simon asked.

"Damn her." Teddy said stomping back to the pitch. How could he possibly still feel this way after everything she had done?

"You're what?!" Max shrieked. He felt faint. He sat on Giselle's bed and rubbed his forehead. Victoire stood in the corner watching. This couldn't be happening. Victoire had said it was urgent, but he hadn't expected this.

"Are you angry?" Giselle asked. Max lifted his head. She looked like she was trying to convey something to him and he just didn't understand. He stood up and hugged her close to him.

"Of course not, I love you. I couldn't be angry." He could feel her sobbing into his shoulder. He didn't know how to keep her from crying.

"Giselle, we need to plan what we're going to do. We can't stay here, that much is certain. "

Giselle lifted her head. "What are you talking about?"

"You didn't expect me to abandon you?" Max said smiling.

"But, you need to finish school or you can't be an auror." Giselle said in a strange voice looking at him in an equally funny way.

"I think you and the baby need me more. I'll find something. We'll leave tonight. My uncle left me a house, so we'll have some place to live. Then we'll have to find a chapel…"

"A what?"

"Shouldn't the baby have proper parents?" Max asked. "Giselle, shouldn't we be married?"

"You want to marry me?" Giselle asked as new tears rolled down her cheeks. This wasn't what she had expected. She just wanted to make everyone think she was pregnant so Teddy and Victoire would be forced together…for their friends sake of course. This wasn't going at all to plan.

"Would you marry me?" Max asked softly. Giselle bit her lip. She did love him. Finally, she nodded. Looks like she was getting married after graduation. Max kissed her forehead. Victoire made a delighted noise in the corner.

"Let's not leave tonight though. Let's wait a bit so we can be in school as long as possible." She begged.

"If you want to," Max said confused. "I need to tell Teddy though; Just Teddy. I love you." Max kissed her again, and then left. Victoire smiled and hugged her cousin.

"See, I told you he wouldn't care. I told you he loved you." Giselle nodded. She was screwed. Then an idea hit her.

"Thanks Vic, you were right. I have an essay to finish, so if you don't mind…"

"Of course, I'll see you later."

The moment Victoire left the room, Giselle wrote a quick note to Max and sent it magically out the window and into his.

"If you feel you must, I can't stop you." Teddy said. He wasn't looking at Max. He just couldn't. He was losing his other best friend.

"I'm sorry Teddy, but I can't leave her. She means too much to me and it partly my fault. It takes two if you know what I mean." Max stopped talking. _Wait a minute…we've never…_

A letter flew in through in the open window and hit Max in the head. He caught it as it fell. It was addressed to him in Giselle's neat handwriting. What could this be about? He opened it. When he was done he felt like such an idiot.

"What's wrong?" Teddy asked. Max blinked.

"Nothing, my sister seems to have a bully is all. I'll deal with him tomorrow."

Teddy nodded. "I'm going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too, Teddy."

"Talk to Harry about a job before you leave. I'm sure he can tweak the system." Teddy said quietly. Max put a hand on Teddy's shoulder.

"I know this is hard for you, but you have so many good friends. Make-up with Vic, she did help Giselle after all." He hugged Teddy.

"I'll be there for graduation. I wouldn't miss my best friend graduating for the world."

Teddy smiled. "I'll hold you to that."

Max smiled and went to take a shower.

"This has been the longest patrol ever." Teddy muttered. It was a warm April night and Teddy couldn't even enjoy it. He walked down corridor after corridor. Nobody had stayed inside this evening. He was about to give up and go to bed when he heard some voices in a nearby broom cupboard. He slowly opened the door in order to surprise them, but he froze.

There were two people that were half-dressed and clinging tightly to each other. It was Cassandra and Michael. Teddy felt himself grow angry. He was not going to play Victoire for a sap. Teddy closed the door behind them and hurried off. This was war.

Michael was sitting on the grass doing his essay. He was thinking about the night before. Cassandra was absolutely gorgeous, but brain dead, much like his current girlfriend. He couldn't recall asking her out, but she was the perfect eye candy. He thought she was drop dead gorgeous, if only she'd be a little more responsive to his advances. He had never been with a virgin before. They were so…scared. He wasn't sure he liked that.

He looked up wondering where she was. They were supposed to be meeting under the tree for a date. He blinked. A beautiful blonde he hadn't seen before was coming his way. She sat beside him. He remained silent, stunned by her beauty.

"Hi, I'm Amanda Martin. I've heard so much about you. I've been looking for someone like you. It's been so terribly long since I felt a man's touch." She slid her hand up his arm. He felt goose bumps rise up where she touched him. He wanted to please her, but he was supposed to meet Victoire.

"How about tonight, outside Gwendolyn the Weird?" Michael whispered, his eyes fluttering shut.

"What are you doing?!" a voice shrieked. Amanda's hand left his arm and his eyes flew open. Victoire was standing feet away from them, a look of total despair on her face. Michael jumped up and backed away from Amanda as though she were a rotten piece of meat.

"It's not what you think…" he began.

"Not what I think? It looks like your flirting with some random girl!" Victoire screamed.

"If I had known it would have been so difficult to get privacy, I wouldn't have agreed to meet you tonight." Amanda said standing up too. Michael stared at her in disbelief. Victoire slapped Michael across the face.

"How many other girls have you been seeing behind my back?" she screeched. "I should have listened to everyone! You tricked me! They were right; you just wanted to sleep with me! Well, guess what, you never will! We're through you sorry excuse for cow dung!" She slapped him again for good measure and took off up to the school. Michael turned back to Amanda.

"You had to open your mouth, didn't you?" he asked.

"Yes, I did." Amanda said sweetly.

"You just wanted me all for yourself, didn't you?" Michael asked.

"Oh, no, I don't like guys." Amanda said before prancing off. Michael looked stunned.

Amanda started running as soon as she was out of sight of Michael and quickly began listening at doors. When she found the one she was looking for, she opened the door and slid in before she shut it. Victoire looked up her face blotchy red, her make-up running. She glared at Amanda.

"What do _you _want?" she spat.

"I'm sorry; it was the only way to prove my point." Amanda said in a totally different voice. Victoire squeaked and jumped.

"Teddy?" she asked tentatively. Amanda nodded and her head morphed into one that Victoire knew better than any other.

"I really am sorry. It's just, I caught him fooling around last night and I didn't want to see you get hurt." Teddy said.

"But, I thought you were mad at me. You threw your watch at me; you ignored me, and attempted to kick me off the Quidditch team…why are you helping me?" Victoire asked stunned.

"Because whether you like it or not, I care about you and you're part of _my_ family…even if I'm not part of yours." Teddy added quietly.

"I'm sorry…I was way out of line. I was so worried that my first real relationship was just a lie that I cracked. I should have trusted you." Victoire said. She fiddled with her bracelet. Teddy stared in disbelief.

"You're still wearing your pearl even though I tossed mine away?" he asked. Victoire smiled sadly.

"I couldn't bear to part with it. It would be like losing you all over again." Tears leaked out of the corner of her eyes. Teddy felt guilty. He knew she had a temper as much as he did, he should have known better than believe everything she said. He wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sorry I hurt you. We shouldn't believe anything we say when we're angry. We get too fired up to watch our mouths." Teddy chuckled. Victoire laughed too.

"Do you want your watch?" she asked. Teddy blinked. Then he laughed.

"You kept my watch?"

"Just in case you changed your mind," Victoire whispered. "I fixed it too."

"Yes, I would like it back."

The two walked back to the common room together. When they entered everyone got quiet. Teddy was still in the dress. Giselle shot up her seat.

"What are you doing in my clothes?" she screamed.

"Relax; I just borrowed them for an hour or so. Now let me get out of them." Teddy said trying to get past her.

"No, you're doing it here in front of everyone." Giselle snapped. Max, Kevin and Simon sniggered.

"Giselle lay off him, he's wearing them because of me" Victoire said.

"You're talking again?" Max yelped.

"Yes," Teddy said.

"Thank goodness, I was starting to think Giselle and I really would have to leave." Max sighed in relief.

"What's that supposed to mean." Teddy asked suspiciously. Max looked at Giselle. She sighed.

"I was never pregnant-"

"What!?" Teddy and Victoire shouted.

"Let me finish. I was hoping that if Teddy thought he was losing Max too, he would make up with you and you two would be friends again." Giselle explained calmly.

"You tricked us." Victoire pouted. Giselle shrugged and went back to sit beside Max.

"We really are engaged though." Giselle said as Max threw an arm around her and kissed her head.

"Congratulations Class of 2015!"

The graduates flung their hats into the air cheering. Many grabbed their girlfriends and kissed them. Teddy came off the podium to meet up with his friends.

"I'm so proud of you, Valedictorian." Violet shouted hugging him.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it." Teddy laughed. Max patted his back.

"Always knew it would be you, brains like yours." He joked. Teddy just shook his head.

"Teddy!" Victoire shouted.

"I'll be right back." Teddy said struggling over to Victoire. She threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly. Max and Violet smiled before disappearing into the crowd.

"I'm soooooooo proud of you." Victoire giggled. "I'm going to miss you though." She added.

"I'm not going anywhere." Teddy said slightly confused.

"You're all grown up now. You'll have a job and your own house; I won't see you as much." Victoire explained.

"I'll still visit for holidays and I won't live that far away. You can visit whenever you like." Teddy said.

"Only if Papa let's me, he's not sure I can handle being alone with a guy after, well…" she trailed off looking at the floor. Teddy lifted her chin.

"He can trust me, he's watched me grow up. Besides, he doesn't see as a potential boyfriend." Teddy chuckled. The words stung in his ears, but Victoire laughed.

"You're right, I'm starving, want to come get food?"

"Sure…"Teddy began.

"When he's done talking to me," Simon cut in pulling Teddy away. Teddy shrugged.

"I'll be there in a minute!" He called. Victoire nodded and pushed through the crowd.

"So, when are you going to ask Victoire on a date?" Simon asked slyly. Teddy sighed

"I already told you never, I'm not risking our friendship. It's already been on the tender hooks, I'm not going to break it. I care about her too much." Teddy said not taken off guard. "Hopefully this ridiculous crush will stop when she's not around all the time."

"Didn't you already try that?" Simon smirked.

"She was too close, when she's here and I'm there, it won't be as difficult." Teddy assured himself more than Simon. Simon smiled knowingly.

"You know, I hear separation makes the heart grow fonder." he said. Teddy glared.

"No, it's a myth." He said firmly. Simon shrugged.

"Okay, you're only fooling yourself though." He said before he walked off. Teddy watched him hoping his friend was wrong. He went to go join Victoire. As they laughed and talked about their summer plans, Teddy knew that it wasn't going to happen, at least not soon.


	13. Remember When

**Author's Note: Things I don't own: Harry Potter. Thinks I do own: Simon, Max, and the other characters I made up. Plus four plush dinosaurs. The song is by Alan Jackson (who is totally awesome!)**

Chapter 13: Remember When

Teddy stared at the photo album in his lap. He did so when he was frustrated. His best friend, Victoire Weasley, was constantly on his mind and it was driving him nuts. It had been a year and he still couldn't forget his feelings for her. If anything, they might have gotten stronger rather than weaker.

One of the pictures waved at him. It was his mother and her best friend, Chelsea. Chelsea had been the only other Metamorphmagus Teddy had known…not that he knew his mother or Chelsea. Chelsea was married to Charlie and they lived in Romania. They didn't visit often and when they did, Teddy always seemed to be visiting his family.

He flipped the page and three boys waved out of their frame, ruffling each other's hair. Teddy stared at the middle boy. He had dark, messy hair, and hazel eyes hidden partially by his glasses. He stood slightly taller than the handsome boy beside him, but slightly shorter than the sandy-haired boy on his other side.

Teddy's godfather had explained that it was a picture of the three at the cottage Teddy's father and grandfather had been living in at the time. It was one of the few pictures that Peter Pettigrew hadn't been in.

"Teddy?"

Teddy looked up. Simon Calhoun, Teddy's roommate poked his head into the room. He smiled sympathetically.

"Hey, I cooked some hamburgers, I left yours a little pink…er, if you're hungry…I mean, I know you're still moping over Vic…" Simon said nervously.

"I'm not moping over Vic." Teddy said closing the album and placing it on the bedside table. "I have no reason to, she's just my friend."

"Are you sure? After all, you were staring at her picture for nearly thirty minutes yesterday before Kevin finally distracted you" Simon said.

"Positive, in fact, I kinda like someone anyway," Teddy said getting up. His face screwed up a moment.

"You do?" Simon asked unconvinced. Teddy nodded.

"She works in the auror department. You don't know her."

"How convenient," Simon said. "Let's go eat."

Their flat was not very big; it had two bedrooms, a bathroom, and a kitchen, living room, and dining room all in one. Teddy grabbed his burger and a soda from the fridge. He sat in his recliner and took a huge bite. Simon stared in disgust.

"You could chew, you know." He commented, sitting in his recliner.

"I'm hungry," Teddy said with a mouthful of lettuce and tomato. He shot up suddenly, his burger half out of his mouth.

"Is that tomato?" he shouted. Simon nodded.

"What's wrong with tomato?" he asked generally confused.

"I hate tomatoes, you should know this." Teddy replied. "My roommate is trying to kill me!" he stood up and stalked back into the kitchen, dumping the sandwich into the trash can.

Teddy then began to loiter through the cabinets trying to find something edible. Typical, Simon forgot to go shopping…_again_. He sighed and thought it would be best if he just went to Harry's for dinner.

"Where are you going?" Simon asked, for Teddy had just grabbed his cloak and the Floo powder on the mantel piece.

"Harry's, I figure Ginny won't kill me." Teddy smirked. Simon couldn't say anything as Teddy had shouted "Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place!" and had whizzed out of sight.

Teddy appeared in Harry's study just as Harry was leaving. Harry chuckled as Teddy stepped out of the grate and promptly tripped over his own feet. He sighed and helped his godson to his feet.

"Always so graceful, aren't we?" he said. Teddy frowned and brushed the soot off his robes.

"Don't tease me, I'm hungry." He said.

"Oh, and we know how vicious you get when you're not fed." Harry teased.

"Which is why it's a good idea to get out of my way," Teddy said smiling.

"I hope you don't mind, but Victoire is having dinner here too." Harry said as they left the room. Teddy froze in his tracks.

"Seriously?" he groaned.

"Is that a problem?" Harry asked.

"No, I just wished I had known. I haven't seen her since Christmas." Teddy said.

"That's weird; don't you guys usually hang out more often than that?"

"Well, yes, but auror training and school kind of got in the way."

"I don't make you train all that often. Have you been ignoring her?" Harry asked knowingly.

"Of course not, that's ridiculous." Teddy said quickly.

"Teddy!" three voices shouted. Teddy braced himself as Harry's kids launched themselves on him. Harry laughed as he went to help Ginny prepare the meal.

"What are you doing here?" James asked.

"Simon tried to kill me so I came to get some real food." Teddy shrugged.

"We're having spaghetti!" Lily said.

"And Vic's coming over too!" Albus said excitedly. "I think she was hoping you'd stop by."

"What makes you say that?" Teddy asked uncomfortably.

"She's been coming over a lot and asking about you." James said. "Are you ignoring her?"

"Why does everyone keep asking that?" Teddy asked.

"Because it sure feels like you're ignoring me for some reason."

Teddy flinched and turned around. There was Victoire. She looked a lot different than she had at Christmas. Her hair was longer and slightly wavy. She seemed a bit taller too. She looked like she'd gone up a cup size too, not that he was looking.

"Hey Vic," Teddy said.

"Hey Ted,"

"It's Teddy Vic, why do you always do that?"

"Because it annoys you. Can we go out back and talk?" she asked.

"I suppose so, but the kids might follow." Teddy said eying James who smiled innocently.

"We'll keep James from following you." Lily said.

"Thanks," Victoire grabbed Teddy's arm and pulled him to the backyard. She charmed the windows and doors so that the Potter kids couldn't see or hear them. Then she faced Teddy.

"Why are you ignoring me?" she asked, not angrily, but slightly hurt.

"I'm not ignoring you." Teddy said.

"Ted, you hardly talked to me at Christmas, you never met me at Hogsmeade with Giselle and you claim you're always busy. What did I do?"

"Nothing, you haven't done anything. It's…it's me…I'm a bit stressed and I knew you would make me talk about it and I didn't want to." Teddy invented wildly.

Victoire glared. "You're lying, why are you ignoring me?"

Teddy gulped. He couldn't tell her the truth.

"I…"

"Dinner!" Ginny called. Victoire sighed in defeat while Teddy sighed in relief.

"This isn't over." Victoire said.

Soon the Easter holidays had ended and Victiore went back to school. Teddy found this welcoming. He needed to forget her. This was his chance to try dating other girls. He found this didn't work quickly enough. Max, Simon and Kevin kept trying to get him to just tell Victoire, but Teddy stubbornly refused.

"Teddy, you don't even know if she would find that repulsive." Max said. "Look at Giselle and I. We're getting married in four months and that was because I didn't shy away. I went for it. I told her flat out how I felt."

"She also made you think she was pregnant so you thought you had to marry her." Teddy muttered.

"Details…too many to count," Max said.

"You know, you are being a bit ridiculous," Kevin said one day while they were eating lunch in Diagon Alley.

"Ridiculous, Harry wants me to work the graveyard hours four three weeks!" Teddy moaned.

"Actually, I was talking about Victoire." Kevin said calmly.

"Oh," Teddy said. "I really don't want to get into that."

"I heard that Richard Blevins asked her out." Kevin said.

"Oh," Teddy said in a defeated voice.

"She turned him down."

Teddy perked up. "Why, he's a nice guy."

Kevin shrugged. "She said she liked someone else and she didn't want to lead him on."

Teddy slumped again. "Did she say who she liked?"

"Aren't you her best friend?" Kevin asked raising an eyebrow. "Shouldn't she have told you?"

"We don't talk much anymore." Teddy mumbled.

"Carol, do you think I should go with him?" Victoire asked. She and Carol were studying for their Potions exam in the library. Carol looked up from her notes.

"For the hundredth time, yes," she sighed disgruntled. "I mean, he's only asked you out a half dozen times already."

"I know, but I would still feel bad. I don't feel anything for him." Victoire sighed.

"For heaven's sake, Vicky, it's one Hogsmeade trip. It won't kill you." Carol snapped.

"Shh!" Madam Pince shushed. Carol rolled her eyes and went back to her notes.

"I guess you're right," Victoire sighed. "I'm going to go look for him."

"Then I'll be able to study," Carol mumbled. Victoire ignored her and left the library. She was almost to Ravenclaw Tower when she found Richard.

"Richard!" she called. Richard looked up from book. A wide grin spread across his face.

"Hey Victoire," he said.

"I'd like to take you up on your offer to go to Hogsmeade if it's still open." Victoire said quickly. Richard's grin grew wider.

"Of course, I didn't think you would!" he said excitedly. He hugged her and she found that she hugged him back.

"I'll meet you in the Entrance Hall at nine?" he asked when they'd pulled apart. Victoire smiled.

"Sounds good to me,"

"Great, you busy now?" he asked.

"Well, I have to study for my Potions exam…"

"I can help you; I'm a whiz at Potions." Richard said excitedly. Victoire shrugged.

"I guess it won't hurt." She said.

"Let's go to the Room of requirement. I find I can study much better in there than anywhere." Richard said.

"Okay,"

"That was so much fun!" Victoire laughed as she and Richard left one of the new Hogsmeade shops, Atlantis Games. It was like a mini arcade.

"It was you were amazing at the Quidditch simulation!" Richard said squeezing Victoire's hand.

"You weren't half bad yourself." Victoire said playfully shoving Richard's shoulder.

"I was better at the Wak-A-Niffler." Richard said. "Where to now?"

"I'm thirsty, why don't we go to the Three Broomsticks?" Victoire suggested.

"Sounds good, I could use a drink myself." Richard said. So the new couple went to the pub hand in hand. While Richard went to order some drinks, Victoire found them a table. She was finding that she liked Richard more and more as the days progressed. She had spent several days with him since he had helped her study for Potions. He was sweet, kind-hearted, considerate and a million other things. They were the new It couple of Hogwarts.

"Here you go," Richard said putting a butterbeer in front of her and sliding into the booth beside her. Victoire opened the bottle and took a swig.

"That's much better," she sighed. Richard nodded as he took a swig of his own. "I'm glad I decided to come with you." She said when he was done. Richard smiled.

"Me too," he leaned in and Victoire knew what was coming. Should she kiss him when she wasn't sure how she felt? Mentally she should herself. He wasn't Michael, he wouldn't hurt her. His lips gently brushed hers. It wasn't a deep kiss, but a sweet chaste kiss. Victoire smiled when he pulled away and she out her head on his shoulder.

"We should go to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes." She said. "I'm running low on letter pranks for my poor family."

Richard laughed. "Okay, let's go." The two got up and left the pub walking up the high street to the most colorful building in the town. Richard held the door open for his girlfriend and then followed her inside. Victoire took a deep breath. She loved the smell of her uncle's shops.

"The gags I need are in the back." Victoire said. Richard nodded and put his arm around her waist. They were almost to the back when Victoire accidentally walked into someone.

"Oh, I'm so sorry…Teddy?" Victoire gasped. Teddy looked up from trying to pick up some products he dropped.

"Vic?"

"What are you doing here?" Victoire asked but Teddy wasn't listening. He noticed that Richard Blevins was standing beside her, his arm around her waist.

"Teddy, are you listening to me?" Victoire asked. Teddy shook his head.

"Um, yeah, I was meeting someone here." Teddy said. "Thought I stash up while I was waiting."

"Who are you meeting?" Victoire asked.

"Er, Simon, he was working out here this week and he was sick of eating with his co-workers so I came up because it's my day off." Teddy said. "How long have you two been together?"

"About a week," Richard answered. Teddy nodded.

"Well, er, I should go, I bet Simon's here anyway. See you," Teddy rushed off. Victoire watched him.

"What is up with him lately?" Victoire asked. Richard shrugged.

Teddy ran out the store, leaving the products he had picked up. Simon was going to have to deal with his co-workers again because he needed to get out of her. He hadn't expected Victoire to show up with a new boyfriend. Why did it bother him so much anyway? He had needed something like this, didn't he? Wouldn't this help him get over her?

_No,_ a voice in the back of his mind said.

_I didn't ask for your opinion. _Teddy snapped at the voice.

_Sure you did, I'm you after all_ Teddy ran into the woods toward the rocks where Sirius Black had once hidden. Once he was safely in there he sat down. He placed his head in his hands and took deep settling breaths. He knew this would happen eventually if he didn't make a move. Victoire had no idea how he felt and she wouldn't wait forever.

"What am I going to do?" he asked aloud. That was when a memory came to him.

_"Teddy, I found one!" she said. Teddy rushed over. In Victoire's tiny palm lay a shiny white pearl._

_"Here, it wasn't even in a shell, it was on this rock!" she put in his hand._

_"Yay, my very own ball of clam spit and dirt!" he said. Victoire sighed audibly and continued to look for pearls and shells. Teddy went back to the oyster he'd found and cracked it open. Inside of it sat two pearls: one white, one…pink._

_"Here, Vic, I found two for you!" Teddy shouted over his shoulder. Victoire splashed over._

_"Two, but I only need…" she stopped. "You found those together?" she asked._

_"Yes, why?" Teddy said. Victoire grabbed the white pearl._

_"You keep the pink one, Maman told me that when you give someone a pink pearl, it means you love them." She explained._

_"But I…"_

_"Let me say it again, it can't be like a daddy or a cousin or something." She said._

_"Oh," Teddy stared at the pearl. He had to give it to a girl eventually. He doubted he would ever remember it._

He almost hadn't, but he knew that Victoire would know exactly who gave it to her. He couldn't just give her the pearl though. Then it hit him. Victoire's birthday was in two weeks. He would give it to her as a gift. He would make a necklace and give it to her. HE whooped and then Disapparated for home.

"You're back early, did Simon not show?" Kevin asked from his desk.

"Er, no, I ran into Victoire so I came back. I should probably let Simon know I'm not eating lunch with him." Teddy said absentmindedly as he began searching his desk drawers for the pink pearl. What had he done with it?

"Oh, what happened? I thought you and Vic were cool?" Kevin asked.

"She has a new boyfriend. How is that supposed to make me feel?" Teddy asked dumping the contents of a drawer onto his desk top. Kevin watched him perturbed.

"Why the hell are you tearing your desk up?" he finally asked.

"Looking for something," Teddy said.

"Obviously," Kevin said rolling his eyes. "Maybe it's not here?"

"N=Bingo, I left it at Grandma's because I forgot I had it!" Teddy shouted. "Thanks Kevin!" he called as he dashed out of the apartment. He went into the ally and Apparated to his grandmother's home. He rang the doorbell impatiently.

"I'm coming!" Andromeda snapped. She opened the door. "Oh, Teddy," she got out before he rushed past her and up the stairs.

"Sorry, can't talk, kind of in a hurry!" Teddy called. Andromeda put her hands on her hips.

"What in the world has gotten into that boy?" she muttered to herself following him upstairs. She found him tearing up his room.

"Teddy Remus what are you doing?" She hollered.

"I can't find it!" Teddy wailed. "What did I do with it?"

"Do with what?" Andromeda asked.

"Remember when I went to the beach with Victoire?" Teddy asked.

"You went several times." Andromeda pointed out.

"I meant right before I started school. The last time we went together." Teddy said slowly as he realized this. Had it really been eight years since they'd gone to the beach together?

"Yes," Andromeda replied.

"Do you know what I did with the pink pearl?" Teddy asked. "After Harry put the white one in my watch?"

"No, I'm sorry…" Andromeda said thinking. Teddy's face fell in despair. "Wait…" Andromeda said suddenly. Teddy perked up. "I might, hold on." Andromeda got up and went to her room Teddy hot on her heels. She went to her jewelry box and began sifting through her rings and bracelets.

"Aha!" she said pulling her hand out. In it sat the pink pearl. Teddy took it gratefully. He hugged her.

"I _love_ you Grandma! Thank you so much!" He said happily.

"No problem, why do you need it anyway?" she asked.

"You'll see," Teddy said kissing her cheek and taking off back to his flat. Andromeda shook her head. He was acting just like his mother.

It took Teddy nearly two weeks to finish the necklace. He had gotten the chain from his grandmother. It was a silver chain with the Black family crest on the hook, but it was barely visible so Teddy figured it wouldn't matter. He buffed the tarnished silver so that it would shine. It looked brand new.

When Teddy explained what he was doing, his friends happily pitched in to go down to the beach and collect as many white pearls as possible. With Max, Simon, Kevin, and Giselle helping, they managed to find ten pearls. Teddy let each of them keep a pearl to thank them for being such great friends. That left six pearls to work with. Plenty in Teddy's opinion.

Next, Teddy took off the diamond on the end of the chain and replaced it with the pink pearl. That way it was dangling below the rest of the necklace in perfect view. Teddy then went to Diagon Alley and asked the jeweler how best to add to a necklace. After a few lessons, Teddy set to work adding the white pearls in spaced intervals around the chain. When he finally finished the necklace looked as if Teddy had bought it from an expensive jeweler.

"It looks amazing." Simon said when he saw Teddy had finished. Teddy smiled. Kevin came over to have a look.

"Wow, if I hadn't seen you working on this I would have thought a professional had done this." He said in awe.

"Thanks guys, tomorrow's her birthday, so I need to go drop it off now." He said yawning.

"Maybe you wait until tomorrow morning." Simon said. "You looked tuckered out."

"I can't. Vic gets up at the crack of dawn. She'll be in bed by now." Teddy said standing up and picking up the necklace.

"Okay, we'll still be here when you get back just in case you pass out and we need to carry you to bed." Simon said.

"Thanks," Teddy said shaking his head. He Flooed to McGonagall's office. She jumped when he walked in.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." Teddy said. "Just dropping off Victoire's gift."

"You couldn't just mail it like a normal person?" McGonagall asked.

"You know me, I have to deliver them personally." Teddy laughed.

"The password's 'Kumquat,'" McGonagall said.

"Thanks," Teddy said as he descended the stairs. He morphed his features so that he would look like Neville and then hurried to the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Kumquat," he told the Fat Lady when he arrived.

"Correct," she said sleepily swinging open without even looking. Teddy tiptoed in. Nobody was in the common room. Teddy changed his features to that of a first year girl and went up the girl's staircase. He went to the Sixth Year girl's room and quietly opened the door. Everyone was asleep. Teddy snuck over to Victoire's bed. He smiled. She still slept with Teddy her teddy bear (she always said a teddy bear should called Teddy it made sense to a three-year-old.) Teddy moved her brush aside and then placed the necklace on her bedside table. She was sure to see it in the morning.

When Victoire woke up she smiled. Richard had thrown her a party for two the night before because he knew they wouldn't have time to celebrate her seventeenth the next day due to it being Victory day. He had gotten the house-elves to make crepes for dinner and gateau chocolat (Richard was so proud that he knew some French).

"Get dressed Vic; we need to be down on the grounds in like twenty minutes." Abby said as she threw her hair up unceremoniously.

"I'm getting up." She said. She reached for her brush but didn't feel it. Instead, her hand fell on a necklace chain. Victoire picked it up and gasped. Her roommates stopped getting ready and looked at her. Tears filled Victoire's eyes. It was a beautiful pearl necklace.

"What is it Vic?" Carol asked. She gasped. "That looks expensive."

"I know, I wonder where he got it." Victoire said.

"Or how he got it in here," Shannon said.

"I have to go find him." Victoire said. She leapt up and got dressed quickly and rushed out of the room.

"Wish she would do that all the time." Abby said. The other girls laughed.

"Richard!" Victoire called to her boyfriend as she reached the marble staircase. Richard spun around and smiled.

"Thank you for the necklace, it's beautiful." Victoire said planting a kiss on his cheek. "I didn't know you'd paid that much attention to the French stories I told you."

"Of course I paid attention." Richard said. "I love those stories."

"Do you want to put it on?" Victoire asked. She held the necklace out to him.

"Sure," he said taking it from her and putting it around her neck. "It looks amazing on you." Richard said when she had turned around.

"Thanks, let's go find some seats." Victoire said taking Richard's hand.

Teddy was only half listening to Harry. He was too busy looking for Victoire. He kept expecting her to run into his arms thanking him for his gift. When Harry had finished speaking, the aurors spread out to their respective corners for security. Harry grabbed Teddy's arm before he could walk off.

"I knew you weren't paying attention. You're with me." He said.

"I knew that." Teddy said untruthfully. Harry laughed.

"Victoire's on your mind, huh? Finally feel bad about ignoring her?"

"For the last time, I wasn't ignoring her." Teddy said crossly.

"Keep telling yourself that." Harry chuckled. "She's over there. You can talk to her before the ceremony begins."

"Thanks," Teddy hurried over to Victoire. She smiled when she saw him.

"Hey Teddy!" She hugged him. "Look at the necklace Richard bought for me, isn't it beautiful?" Victoire asked showing Teddy the necklace around her neck. Teddy blanched.

"Richard…?" he stammered.

"He remembered my birthday, isn't that so sweet of him?" Victoire tittered. "He's such a sweetheart."

"Yeah, sweet…" Teddy muttered. Victoire looked at him concerned.

"I'm sorry, I'm being inconsiderate. You're probably thinking about your parents. You don't need to hear how happy I am."

"Yeah, I should go, I'm on security duty." Teddy said hurrying away. Richard and Victoire watched him leave.

"He's kind of weird. It's like he's bi-polar." Richard said.

"It seems that way." Victoire sighed.

Teddy patrolled in silence. Harry noticed something was off, but he never got the chance to ask because he was the final speaker and Teddy left immediately after the ceremony. Harry went to his apartment, but Simon and Kevin said they hadn't seen their roommate since that morning. Worried, Harry called Andromeda. She said that he might have been at his parents' cottage, so Harry went to look. He wasn't there, but Harry wasn't about to give up.

What had happened to make Teddy so upset? Harry thought back to how Teddy had gone from somber to downright upset after he had gone to talk to Victoire. She had seemed happy enough; she had hugged Teddy and talked with a smile on her face. Why would that upset Teddy? Unless…unless Teddy was jealous of Richard. Victoire had let go of Richard's hand long enough to hug her best friend. She obviously liked Richard a lot and Teddy looked at Richard with a look of disgust that only Harry would recognize. Teddy usually saved that look for Andromeda's boyfriend, Randy.

That's when Harry realized Teddy didn't want to be found and it was pointless for Harry to continue looking. When teddy didn't want to be found, he wouldn't be. Harry sighed. He might as well go home and just leave a message on Teddy's cell phone. Until then, he had to think about how to approach this unexpected conversation with his godson.


	14. Back To Your Heart

**Author's Note: Things I don't own: Harry Potter. Thinks I do own: Simon, Max, and the other characters I made up. Plus four plush dinosaurs. The song is by the Backstreet Boys. I like this song so here are the lyrics: **

**"Back To Your Heart"**

It's not that I can't live without you  
It's just that I don't even want to try  
Every night I dream about you  
Ever since the day we said goodbye  
If I wasn't such a fool  
Right now I'd be holding you  
There's nothin' that I wouldn't do  
Baby if I only knew

_[Chorus:]_  
The words to say  
The road to take  
To find a way back to your heart  
What can I do  
To get to you  
And find a way back to your heart

I don't know how it got so crazy  
But I'll do anything to set things right  
Cuz your love is so amazing  
Baby you're the best thing in my life  
Let me prove my love is real  
And made you feel the way I feel  
I promise I would give the world  
If only you would tell me girl

_[Chorus]_

Give me one more chance, to give my love to you  
Cuz no one on this earth loves you like I do  
Tell me...

_[Chorus]_

I turn back time  
To make you mine  
And find a way back to your heart  
I beg and plead  
Fall to my knees  
To find a way back to your heart

Chapter 14: Back to Your Heart

"For the last time, I am _not_ going back to Britain."

"But Naiya, if you don't then you might as well kiss this planet good-bye!"

Naiya snorted. "Funny, no tyrant has managed to destroy the Earth. Change the rules maybe, or start massive revolutions, but Earth itself remains unchanged."

"You can't let our sister destroy the peace!"

"I can't control her, so I don't know why you're coming to me." Naiya snapped.

"you can control her. If you threaten her life…"

"I'll end up threatening my own Donelle and I won't. " Naiya said in a tone that suggested the conversation was over. "Now get out of my home before I send for the aurors."

Donelle stood angrily. " You will regret your decision. It will be Merlyn all over again."

"No it won't, I have no emotional attachment to her new target." Naiya said clenching her fists.

"A new target that if she gets a hold of will make her unstoppable!" Donelle roared.

"Only to you, wizards could still finish her off." Naiya said.

"If she doesn't kill them all first. She's quite determined to prevent any mishaps like last time."

"That was over two thousand years ago. I'm sure she's learned some things now and forgotten others. Now leave me be Donelle."

"So, you'll let everything these humans know turn to dust without a second thought" Donelle asked.

"They mean nothing to me." Naiya said.

"If Merlyn was the only one who meant anything to you, why are you so determined to live?" Donelle demanded.

"I have my reasons." Naiya snapped. "Now leave!"

"Naiya, think about…"

"I told you to leave!" Naiya shouted shoving Donelle out of her home with a huge jet of water. She slammed the door as Donelle stood sopping wet.

"Mark my words Naiya, you'll come to your senses soon enough!" Donelle shouted before vanishing in a gust of wind.

"It might help if you talk about it." Sarah said as she and Teddy worked on a report together. Sarah Mason was Teddy's new auror partner. Max had been placed with an older guy who had moved from the States. Ever since then, Teddy had seen more and more of Sarah because she had taken a liking to Simon.

"I don't want to talk, Sarah. Let's just finish the report so we can go home." Teddy said. Sarah looked about to argue, but she shrugged her shoulders and went back to writing.

It had been a month since Teddy had last seen Victoire. He couldn't believe she thought that Richard had bought the necklace for her. How could he lie to her like that? Did he know Teddy like her? Did he like Victoire so much that he was afraid to lose her because of that?

"It's done," Sarah said nudging Teddy. Teddy nodded and they both stood to give Harry their report.

"Good," Harry said looking over it. "Well done, you guys are free to go home."

"Thanks," Sarah said taking off immediately.

"You are coming to the Weasleys' tonight for the engagement party?" Harry asked. Teddy nodded.

"I have to. I'm Max's best friend. I can't ditch his engagement party. He'd kill me."

"I thought so, you going to be able to handle Victoire and Richard?" Harry asked. Teddy sighed.

"I don't know," He had resigned himself to allowing Harry to know how he felt about Victoire. Harry knew how he felt after all. Ginny had had two boyfriends before Harry had "asked her out."

"Well, if it's too much, I'm sure Max will understand." Harry said patting Teddy's shoulder.

"I'm more afraid I'll snap and punch him in the face." Teddy admitted.

"I can ask Victoire not to bring him." Harry said. "Say Max doesn't really like him."

Teddy shook his head. "It's fine, I'll figure something out."

He left leaving Harry looking very concerned.

"He should just tell her the truth." Ron said coming into the room.

"Yeah, but that would show that Richard lied. It was one little thing and we know Vic will blow it out of proportion." Harry sighed.

"What's he going to do then?" Ron asked. "Wallow in self pity until he can get some random girl to shag him?"

Harry shook his head. "He'd pull a Remus and hide away from everyone most likely."

The engagement party went well. It wasn't the traditional bachelor/bachelorette party, but then Max and Giselle weren't much into tradition. The next day was the wedding. It was held in a beautiful chapel in wizarding London. All the brides' maids wore periwinkle dresses; They all looked like they had stepped out of the medieval ages. Then groomsmen all wore black and white dress robes that made them resemble penguins.

Teddy was walking beside Giselle's best friend, Nakita. This annoyed him because he knew that Simon (who constantly flirted with Victoire) was walking with Victoire. Once they had all lined up on either side of the aisle up front the wedding march sounded and Giselle appeared. Teddy couldn't help but stare. He was so used to Giselle being covered in dirt and wearing pants that he was temporarily disconcerted. She was wearing a stunning white gown. It looked like a medieval dress too with lots of lace and ribbons. She was absolutely gorgeous.

Teddy glanced at Max. He looked so happy. He was practically glowing. Teddy smiled. This was Max's big day and he was thinking of a hundred ways to dismember Richard and switch places with Simon. He was being selfish. Therefore, when Max and Giselle exchanged vows and sealed them with a kiss, Teddy was the first to clap and cheer.

The wedding reception took place at a secluded park in Scotland. The guests helped set up the tables and chairs and other things and then the music was set up and Max and Giselle danced to the first song alone as their first dance as husband and wife. When the song had ended another came on and others began to dance too.

"Giselle care to dance?" Teddy asked. Giselle shrugged.

"Sure, I'm sure I'll dance with every guy here before the night is over." Giselle allowed teddy to lead to her to the dance floor.

"So how does it feel to be Mrs. Peterson?" Teddy asked.

"No different then being Miss Weasley, tough I do wish my father could have been here to give me away instead of Uncle George."

"Yeah, I can relate. I'll have almost the same issue when I get married." Teddy said.

"I didn't know you were so good with your hands." Giselle commented.

"I beg your pardon?" Teddy asked confused.

"I know you made that necklace for Victoire." Giselle said. "I recognized the pearl. Richard knows it was you too. He really likes Vic, but he knows you love her and so he's going to dump her in a couple days."

"What?" Teddy asked shocked.

"He's going to tell her that he really likes her but that he thinks they'll make better friends. He thinks you should tell her you made it yourself."

Teddy's throat was tight. "Why is he doing this? He doesn't even know me. He doesn't know the thoughts I've had about him."

"He knows a lot more than you think. He knows you would do anything for Vic. He knows you'd always be able to make her happy. He knows you would take care of her and he knows he doesn't stand a chance against you in the long run." Giselle said.

Teddy nodded unable to speak.

"He also knows she'll come to you when they break up and that you'll be able to make her smile again." Giselle added as the song ended and her Uncle Ron came to dance with her for the next song.

Giselle was right. Three days later, Teddy was in his flat taking a nap when there was a knock at the door. Grumbling about being woken up, Teddy trudged to the door. When it swung open he jumped. It was Victoire and she crying. She ran into Teddy's arms, sobbing uncontrollably into his chest. Teddy shut the door and led her to the couch, not saying a word. He just held her while she cried.

"I'm sorry to just barge in here like this." Victoire sniffled an hour and half later. "I didn't know who else to go to."

"It's no problem." Teddy assured her. "Breaking up is hard."

"How did you know Richard broke up with me?" Victoire asked. Teddy sighed.

"He told Giselle who told me." He explained. Victoire immediately stopped crying.

"You two knew and you didn't warn me?" she asked angrily. "Why didn't you tell me? I trusted you!"

"Vic…"

"Don't Vic me, what kind of friend let's another get hurt?" Victoire snapped throwing Teddy's arms off of her.

"When have I ever let you get hurt?" Teddy retorted.

"You made me look like a fool in front of the whole school when you pretended to be flirting with Michael. You've done countless things to me at home." She gasped. "Did you have anything to do with Richard breaking up with me?"

"Not really," Teddy began.

"What do you mean not really?" Victoire asked shrilly.

"Well, he found how…how I felt about you and he didn't want to get in the way." Teddy said quickly.

"Meaning?" Victoire asked.

"I made that necklace you're wearing. He knew it but he was afraid you choose me over him so he lied. He told you he bought it so that he could keep you…"

"That is the most awful thing I've ever heard!" Victoire shouted. "How dare you make up such a story! Carol was right, you are jealous! And even worse, you would stoop so low as to make Richard break up with me! Teddy, why can't you butt out of my love life?"

"I'm not lying…"

"Oh save your breath for someone who cares!" Victoire jumped up, slapped Teddy across the cheek and stormed out of his apartment. Teddy stared dumbfounded at the empty space where Victoire had been. How could she think he would lie to her? He had bared his heart to her and she took it and ripped it to shreds. It seems she wasn't the Victoire he had indeed fallen in love with. It was time to move on.

"I'll be right back, I'll grab some dinner with his meds!" Sarah called as he left the house. She Apparated to Diagon Alley and went to the apothecary to get the medical potions for her brother. When she was done there, she started towards Macron's Burger Stand. She was nearly there when a woman stepped in front of her, halting her footsteps. Sarah looked up annoyed.

"Excuse me, you're in my way." she said. She gasped and dropped her bag as the woman lowered her hood. She was the most beautiful woman Sarah had ever seen. She had long dark red hair, pale skin and vibrant black eyes.

"Who are you?" Sarah asked.

"A friend, those medications won't work for your brother. He doesn't a simple disease like that." The woman said.

"How do you…?"

"I know a lot of things and I know I can help your brother, but I need your help first."

"How do I know I can trust you?" Sarah asked.

"Your brother has a rare cancer, he must go to a muggle hospital if he is to be cured." The woman said. "The best one is Wales."

"If you're sure, what do you need from me?" Sarah asked.

"I need you to bring Teddy Lupin to me." The woman said. Sarah took a step back.

"Why do you need Teddy?" Sarah asked.

"He's a friend of mine, he owes me a service, but he's been ignoring me." The woman said smoothly.

"Somehow, I don't believe you." Sarah said. She picked up her bag. "He would have mentioned you."

Sarah turned in the other direction and began to run.

"If you flee now, I will make your life a living hell!" the woman shouted. "You don't want me as your enemy, not with your brother so ill!"

Sarah ignored her and ran into the Leaky Cauldron where she Flooed home. The woman didn't know anything about her family. There was no way she could know. She was trying to lure her into trap was all. She needed to warn Harry and Teddy about her.

"I brought the medication, but I couldn't go to get food, you'll have to cook mother." Sarah said.

"What happened?" he mother asked seeing her strained face.

"A woman cornered me. Somehow she knew David was ill. She wanted me to give her Teddy. I have to go tell Harry. Put up protective charms. I'll be right back." Sarah sprinted downstairs and Apparated to the Ministry. The moon had risen by then. She pelted for the visitor's entrance when something jumped on her. She screamed as she was shoved to the hard cement by something large and hairy.

It howled. Fearing the worst, Sarah punched the werewolf on the nose. It yelped and leapt off of her. She scrambled to her feet intent on getting to the entrance before the werewolf pounced again. A searing pain shot through her leg as it bit her. She stumbled to the ground.

"Stop," the werewolf backed away whimpering. Sarah looked through her tears to see the woman from earlier. She didn't look pretty now as she glared nastily at Sarah.

"I told you that you didn't want me as your enemy." She spat. "Go home and don't you speak of what has happened tonight. You will come to me when I call…and you will bring me Teddy Lupin. If not, I will make sure your brother never gets well again."

"Victoire, you have a visitor!" Bill called.

"Is it Teddy?" Victoire shouted.

"Yes!"

"Then I'm not coming down!" There was the sound of a slamming door. Bill looked at Teddy apologetically.

"I don't know why she hates you all of a sudden, but it looks like you won't get her to talk today either."

"But if I don't talk to her today, I won't see her until Christmas!" Teddy sighed. "I'm going to try still. Wish me luck."

"Good luck, you're going to need it." Bill said as Teddy trudged up the stairs. He stood outside her door and took a deep breath. Then he knocked.

"I know it's you Teddy, so go away!" Victoire shouted. Teddy rolled his eyes. He knew that Victoire never locked her door so he walked in. Victoire shot off her bed.

"Excuse me, I didn't give you permission to come in here." She spat. Teddy grabbed arms and sat her on her bed. He waved his wand and her door shut and locked itself.

"What are you doing?" Victoire demanded.

"I'm making sure you listen to me." Teddy snapped. I want you to stop making me the bad guy. Yes, I've made a fool out of you more often than anyone. That's because you're my best friend and I like to tease you. You tease me just as much. Yes, I caused you to break up with Michael, but you and I both know that you didn't care, you were happy to be rid of him. As for Richard, I had nothing to do with that. All I had to do with that was that he found out I loved you and he didn't want to interfere. I didn't ask him to break up with you, no matter how much I wanted to. I did make that necklace. I know you still don't believe me, but if you want the truth, then look at the clasp. Now that you've listened, I'll go. Have a good term and see you at Christmas."

Teddy stood and walked across her room. He unlocked the door and swung it open. Once he was outside, he shut the door gently and left. Now all he could do was wait.

Victoire refused to look at the clasp. She was too angry to do that just yet. Instead, she grabbed one of her many pillows and screamed into it. Why was he making this so difficult for her? She had liked Teddy romantically two years ago, now he's changed his mind when she's changed hers? Or had she? He hadn't changed in two years. He was still sweet, kind-hearted, cheeky, smart, and handsome; he even had the same crooked grin. He always wore his hair blue…_because Victoire had said she liked that color best_.

"Bloody hell," Victoire said. She sat up and took off her necklace. She gasped. On the clasp was the Black family crest complete with Toujours Pur. How could she be so stupid? Teddy would never lie about something like this. Then it hit her. Teddy loved her. It wasn't just a crush. He _loved_ her.

"Bloody hell," she said again. She grabbed a piece of parchment. It was too late to go over to his flat, but she could write to him.

Teddy was getting ready for work the next day when he saw the letter. He recognized the handwriting right away. He tore it open and read what was written. He dropped the letter and cursed. How was he going to make it on time? He Flooed directly to the auror office and ran to Max's desk.

"Max, I need you to cover for me." Teddy said.

"Okay, why?" Max asked.

"I can't explain yet, there's not enough time, I'll be back in like ten minutes."

"Teddy?" Max shouted as Teddy took off. He appeared on Platform Nine and Three Quarters with eight minutes to spare; now he needed to find her. He searched the platform quickly. He ducked when Bill and Fleur walked by and narrowly avoided being seen by Ron and Hermione and their two kids. Once he didn't see anyone he knew, he thought it safe to look again.

"I blew it Carol! I let him walk away and now he's not going to show up!" Victoire screamed in frustration. "What if he never got my letter? I should have gone over."

"Victoire, shut up!" Carol snapped. "Look out the window you lunatic."

Victoire perked up and looked out the window. She squealed in delight. Amongst the crowd looking very lost was Teddy's bright blue head. She pulled the window down.

"Teddy!" she called. He looked up and smiled. He waved and then headed toward the train. Victoire pelted out of the compartment and down the stairs just as Teddy reached them. She launched herself off of them and into Teddy's arms. Then without thinking, she pressed her lips to Teddy's. He didn't even seem shocked, he just responded enthusiastically. Her arms intertwined around his neck and his arms pulled her closer to him. They stayed like for several moments until…

"Teddy, what are you doing?" Teddy pulled away from Victoire and turned annoyed to James.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" he snapped. "I'm saying good-bye to Victoire. Now buzz off!"

He took a swipe at James who dodged it with the skills of a Chaser.

"Everyone's going to flip when I tell them!" he shouted in glee taking off down the platform. Teddy sighed. Victoire turned his face back to her.

"I'm sorry I treated you so badly. Can you forgive me?" Victoire said. Teddy smiled.

"All too easily." He said kissing her again. She tasted so good to him. Of course, he knew she would taste this way, he had eaten her chap stick once because it annoyed her. It was strawberry ice cream flavored.

Victoire couldn't believe how good he was at kissing. He didn't put too much into, but just enough to show how much he cared. She had never felt so much in one kiss. She broke it off this time as the train whistle blew. He had his arms around her still and she pressed her hands to his chest.

"I guess this is good-bye?" she stated like a question.

"I can come for Hogsmeade weekends. Harry doesn't have me working weekends." Teddy said. Victoire smiled.

"Write to me every day?" she asked.

"Well, as often as I can." Teddy promised. "You ought to get on the train before it leaves you."

Victoire nodded and kissed Teddy again before getting on the train. She waved from the nearest window until she couldn't see him anymore. Then she went back to her compartment and sat beside Abby who was giggling.

"That was some snog." She said.

"Oh shut up," Victoire said blushing. Her friends giggled in response.

Teddy hurried back to the Ministry knowing he had to beat Harry and Ron there. He rushed into the auror cubicles, thanked Max and nearly sat in Sarah's lap.

"Sorry," he said as Sarah winced. Teddy looked at her.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine, worked out yesterday and I'm really sore." Sarah said. Teddy made a face.

"I always thought work outs were lame." He said sifting through their pile of paperwork. He groaned.

"Have you been making out?" Sarah asked. Teddy looked up.

"No technically," he said.

"Teddy Lupin, who were you ditching work for?" Sarah demanded.

"Victoire," Teddy said looking away and pulling out a random report. Sarah's jaw dropped.

"You were snogging Victoire?"

"I knew it!" Teddy and Victoire jumped. Max was laughing hysterically. "When's the wedding?"

"There is none, now quit butting in." Teddy said. "And will you two keep your voices down? Harry isn't supposed to know…"

"Know what?" Harry asked. Max made a funny noise then scooted off to his desk. Sarah looked at her feet and Teddy rubbed his forehead in annoyance.

"Nothing, obviously," he said.

"Obviously, does it have anything to do with James running up to all of us saying he caught you snogging his cousin?"

Teddy could control the blush on his cheeks, but his hair changed without his consent to a bright baby pink. Harry chuckled.

"I knew you two would end up together." He said. "Congrats, I still expect the same quality work though," he said before walking off.

"This is just great. Now the whole Weasley family is going to tease me." Teddy grumbled.

"You knew that was going to happen the moment you realized you liked her." Sarah said. "You were going to have to deal with it some day."


End file.
